Abandoned Sanctuary
by Evalyne
Summary: The heroes of Ferelden take up their blades alongside a cast-aside heroine from Eorezea. Cousland/Alistair and OC/Zevran. The Wardens prepare to return to to the place where thier adventure first began...Ostagar.
1. Prologue

Title: Abandoned Sanctuary

Chapter: Prologue

In this fair land, I'll stay no more, here labor is in vain

I'll seek the mountains far away and leave the fertile plain

Where waves of grass in oceans roll, into infinity

I stand ready on the shore, to cross the inland sea

~I am going to the West-Connie Dover

She stepped off the long wooden pier onto the cobblestone walkway just as the fish merchants were putting up their stock for the day. As she sidestepped a pair of local children chasing one another, her hand instinctively went to her knapsack. It was still hanging near her hip and her money pouch still inside. She would have to find a place to exchange some of her foreign coin for the local ones if she was to be traveling within the country.

She kept her hood up, blocking her face from any passersby that may be curious. She had originally put it up to fight the wind that blew on the deck of the ship. The sky's shade started to turn crimson as the sun fought for its last bit of illumination before it submitted to twilight of the night. The cloaked woman lengthened her steps. Any traveler worth their salt knew you did not travel alone at night, especially if you were a woman.

The cloaked woman wasn't frightened of the darkening streets, far from it. She had traveled alone too long to fumble around aimlessly in the dark. Not that the pitch of the darkness mattered. Beneath her cloak, her green eyes shined slightly in the dimness; she couldn't see in complete darkness but in near darkness she could see all but the finer details.

She passed an alleyway that looked like it would be shadowed during daylight hours and could hear hushed voices coming from that direction. She made out four distinct voices. The cloaked woman walked further down the darkened street heading towards where she assumed most of the housing would be. There she would be able to find an inn, if they took her currency that is. Her sensitive ears picked up the sounds of leather boots hitting the cobblestone behind her.

They must have figured she would be easy prey. Their attempt at shadowing themselves in the darkness and trying to quiet their footsteps was laughable. Each step rang loudly against the stone road to her ears, they wouldn't have the opportunity to surround her though. She slipped into the door of an inn that, upon entering, obviously doubled as a bar and brothel.

She walked up to the bar and sat down. Some of the patrons were eying her and she could feel their eyes boring into her back. The barkeep put down the glass he was cleaning and walked up to her.

"What'd you'll have?"

"Ale if yah be havin it, if not cider. I also be needin a room." The woman put several coins she had picked up in a nearby nation she passed through.

The barkeep looked at the coins then back up to the cloaked woman. "You're sure strange looking for an Orlesian woman."

Only the woman's green eyes could be seen from under her cloak and it made the barkeeper uneasy. "If yah dunna want me coin, I'll be taken it elsewhere." She reached as if to take the coins back from the bar but he quickly swiped the coins into his hands and began counting them.

"No, your coin is good here. How many nights you need?" He sat down a mug in front of her along with a key.

"Two," she picked up the mug and took a sip of its contents. Her jaw clenched at the taste. The barkeep handed her back two silver coins and pocketed the rest. He then left her to attend to other patrons.

The woman's eyes roamed the scene before her. She had positioned herself so she could see most of the bar, there was one empty table at her back that she paid no attention to. Her eyes met a lady of the evening. She had a fair amount of her bosom showing. The dress, if you call it that, was velvet and trimmed in lace. The woman in question smiled at her. The cloaked stranger gave a courteous nod in return and continued to scanning the room.

"Hello, Sugar, looking for some company for the evening?" The brothel worker said as she took a stool next to the cloaked woman.

"I'd be afraid yah be havin me gender mistaken, madam." The cloaked woman raised her head to the worker and smiled.

"Oh I don't mind if you don't." The brothel worker place a lace-gloved hand upon the cloaked woman's leather one.

"Temptin but I'd assure yeh I don'na dance to that there tune," the cloaked woman's meaning was caught on by the other woman.

"That… is a shame." The worker pouted. Her expression changed when she obviously saw someone she knew. "Claude, come here my dear." Claude came and took the seat next to the worker. He was about average height with a slim frame. His hair was held at the nape of his neck by a silk cord and brown curls framed his face. "This traveler needs some company for the evening." The brothel worker said to Claude when he walked over to them.

"Oh, is that so?" Claude smiled warmly at her. He slid on the other side of the cloaked woman and snaked his arm around her waist. The other brothel worker smiled and left the two alone. "Where does a delicate flower such as you come from?"

"I'd be commin from a land where many'a fables and legends be born." She took the man's hand off her waist, downed the rest of the ale, and turned to look him in the eye. Her eyes seemingly glowing beneath her hood. "A land where The Twelve be watchin from the stars above as their children be forgin their destiny."

His breath seemed caught in his throat and he spoke barely above a whisper. "You are not from Ferelden, are you?"

The woman smiled and turned away from the young gentleman."Ferelden, be that the name of this land?" She turned her face back toward the man beside her. "No, I'd not be from Ferelden, nor any of thy surroundin lands. As much as it'd temp me to have yah be warmin me bed, I'd be needin rest after me journey." She chuckled lightly. "I'd be afraid I'd not be gettin any sleep this night if I'd be havin yeh join me." Her gaze went instinctively to the door behind the young man and at the four rough looking men that entered. The cloaked woman slipped Claude a silver coin.

He looked at her confused. "Why?"

She rose from her seat, "Keep safe."

The young man watched the woman wrapped in a cloak ascended the stairs. The four men from earlier watched the woman's ascent as well then climbed after her.

_A/N_

_I would like to thank my beta, Janec Shannon-for being my sounding board and not quitting after all my comma mistakes-and all of the fanfiction writers who have inspired me to start writing again!_

_Also to Bioware for their awesome game!_

_Thiswill be a 99% Dragon age fanfiction. There will be elements of Final Fantasy in here but you don't need to play or even had heard of the Final Fantasy series to know what is going on. Most of the important things are explained in the fanfiction._


	2. A Stranger in a Strange Land

Title: Abandoned Sanctuary

Chapter One: A Stranger in a Strange Land.

I will journey to the place, that was shaped by heaven's hand.

And I will build for me a bower, where angles' footprints mark the land.

Where castle rock in towers high, kneel to valley's wide and green.

All my thoughts are turned to you, my waking hope, my sleeping dream.

~I am Going to the West

-Connie Dover

Alistair sighed heavily as the guards from Redcliffe shut the castle gate behind them with a bang. His fellow Warden—Laurena—, Wynne, Leliana and himself had just successfully cured Arl Eamon's sickness by using Andraste's ashes. Eamon had offered them a place to stay for the night, looking to repay them in some small way for his revival, but Laurena had kindly refused, opting to return to camp where their other companions awaited their return.

"I don't see why we couldn't have just stayed one night and slept in a real bed for once. Eamon looked disappointed when you turned him down," Alistair said absently. He turned to look back at the castle with a sort of longing as they past the border of the village portion of Redcliffe.

"A soft bed and a roof over our heads would be a nice change but it would not be fair to the rest of our group. I can't peacefully sleep in a well protected castle while they sleep on the ground in the wilderness," Laurena said and turned her sky blue eyes away from the road ahead of them towards Alistair. His breath hitched when her warm gaze met his and he stopped walking.

"It would be very rude of us to keep the rest of our companions waiting," Leliana unintentionally interrupted the quiet moment between the two Wardens and turned their attention to the red-haired bard. The bard in question smiled when she noticed the blush creep across their cheeks, she chose not to say anything. "We do have the supplies to give to them that Arl Eamon gave us," Leliana shifted the heavy pack on her shoulders for emphasis.

"We all are weary, my dear boy, but the Warden is right; it would not be very fair," Wynne spoke softly gave Alistair a motherly kind of smile.

"We'll stay a few days extra at camp to recover our strength but then we need to get on the road again, this Blight won't be going anywhere," Laurena turned to the members in her group. "Is that agreeable?" The female Warden watched as her companions each nodded in turn and then resumed her place at the front of the group to lead them back to camp.

The walk back towards the camp was a cheerful one with the sun shining softly down upon them from between the canopy of trees. It was warm out but not over bearingly so because of a gentle breeze that rolled off Lake Calenhad to the west of them. Laurena smiled, listening to Leliana and Alistair banter one another about the Chantry.

"I would tell them that I was just checking. You never know, right?" Alistair said laughing at one of his fond memories at the monastery.

Leliana made a face that to anyone who looked at her would think she had just bitten into a lemon. "I... no, I never…" Leliana stopped midsentence and her face suddenly became very serious as she took out her bow and notched an arrow. "Did you hear that?"

"Sounded like talking," Laurena said with her naked great sword at her side. "It sounds like it is coming from over that ridge." She saw movement to her left. Alistair took up position at her side with his sword and shield at the ready, his back was almost touching her left side.

"Another ambush?" His voice was barely above a whisper, Laurena could feel his warm breath tickling her neck when he had turned to speak to her quietly. She shivered then shook her head to regain her focus.

The group approached the ridge with caution and positioned themselves to be hidden in the shadows of the canopy of leaves above them, the leaves that had cooled their path earlier now became perfect camouflage. Alistair and Laurena were crouched together low on a part of a boulder, they were in the best position to be able to quickly get down the ridge. Leliana was leaning against a large oak, barley moving she look a peek down at the small clearing below them before moving back into her original position. She nodded sharply to the two Wardens across from her then motioned with another quick jerk towards the clearing. What they saw, once they were in attack position, was a group of six men—all of them carrying swords around their waists with some having chains dangling from their hands—surrounding a lone cloaked figure. The figure wore a tattered tan cloak that was splattered with mud from travel. Not much of the figure's features could be seen from the companions' vantage point and the cloaked figure's face was cast in shadow by the hood she wore.

"What do you make of it, Leliana?" Laurena hugged the boulder tight against her body as she positioned herself to better speak with her fellow companions.

"If I had to guess, slaver traders or guards. No one else would carry chains used to bind a person with," Leliana said after a moment's observation.

"They don't look like Loghain's guards," Alistair observed from the other side of the boulder.

"What are we to do, Warden?" Wynne stated from the far side of the oak tree she was using for cover.

"Observe for now," Laurena's voice was flat. "If they make a move for the one in the middle we'll flank them. I don't want to see anyone get dragged off to be a slave but we have got to be cautious about this."

"They pay handsome bounty for someone as usual as you, girl," the head slave trader reached and gripped the feminine-looking chin of the cloaked stranger with a sudden jerk. The hood fell back to reveal auburn tresses flowing out from beneath a wrap that cover the top portion of the cloaked woman's head. The slaver ran his grim-covered thumb over the woman's pale cheek and started at her leeringly. "Maybe I should make you learn your place first, hmm?" The woman just started up at him—she came only to about his shoulder height—her emerald eyes showing no emotion.

"I'd be hatin to be disappointin me future buyer," the woman's voice held a thick accent.

The man scoffed and removed his hand from her chin then walked back towards his men. "Make sure you get her feet this time too. I don't want her killing any more of my guards so make sure she doesn't escape this time." Two men with chains nodded to their leader then made their way towards the woman. Laurena watched intently, she raised her hand in signal to the others to prepare to attack.

"Yah didn'na let me finish." The woman's voice rang over the field. "I'd be sayin was that I'd be hatin to be disappointin me future buyer… but I'd not be comin with yah."

The woman pulled on the chains of the man closest to her, throwing him off balance and forcing his stomach to hit her raised knee. He had no time to recover from the wind being forced out of his lungs by the sudden impact before the cloaked woman had reached up and twisted his neck. There was a sickening crack and the man fell to the ground, dead.

"Sod the reward, kill the girl!" the leader of the slavers yelled out to his men and ducked behind their wagon.

Laurena wasted no time. She lowered her hand in signal to the others to attack and ran down into the valley, Alistair at her heels. The men looked up at Lauren's war cry with wide eyes. Some of the men took out bows while others went after the easier looking target of the unarmed, cloaked woman. Leliana took out one of the armed men that went after the other woman, hitting him through the neck and letting him bleed out. The cloaked woman had taken one of the guard's side daggers and plunged his own weapon into his chest before moving out of the way of a blow from another guard. Laurena charged at the guard, who just missed the cloaked woman, and was able to take off his head with one powerful blow. Laurena watched the cloaked woman nod sharply then dash over to where the leader was hiding behind the wagon.

"Watch out!" Alistair yelled over to his fellow Grey Warden, Laurena looked behind her as an injured guard was making his way to her, sword in hand. The other Warden had just stabbed another guard through the chest but when she tried to remove her sword to defend herself she found it stuck. All Laurena could do was to try and free her blade but the injured guard kept getting closer to her. She closed her eyes waiting for the blow that she knew would come. There was a large crash as Alistair hit the injured man with his shield then finished the job with a quick thrust to the chest.

"Thank you."

"Anytime," Alistair smiled softly at Laurena.

"Not to interrupt but we might want to follow that girl. She went after the leader, I saw her follow him deeper into the forest," Leliana said reaching out hand to help Laurena up.

"Right, follow me," Laurena put her long sword into its sheath hanging on her back.

They rounded the bend and felt the earth beneath their feet start to tremble. Laurena and Alistair exchanged looks and started to run faster, afraid of something they could not name. Trees flew past them, most in pieces, one slashed here another one broken over there. The treeline broke and the companions entered what looked like to be a battle field. The cloaked woman was doing her best to avoid the leader's attacks—side step, duck, jump back, roll—but she wasn't able to get a hit of her own in, her inability to block was making it difficult.

"Lel, she is unarmed help her!" Laurena shouted back to the bard. Laurena and Alistair wouldn't be able to get to woman quick enough, Leliana would at least be able to slow the armed man down. Leliana notched an arrow and, with a small prayer on her lips, let the arrow fly.

Time seemed to slow down as the arrow whistled in the air towards the slaver's head and the intended victim turned to see his intended doom soar at him. The auburn haired woman did something that Laurena thought was impulsive and stupid; she kicked the slaver in his leg, causing him to stumble and consequently miss being hit by the arrow. As the man tried to regain his balance, the auburn haired woman twisted the slavers blade out of his hand and kept turning his wrist until the man was on his knees with his armed twisted behind him. The woman then bent down towards the man's head and spoke to him. Laurena couldn't make out what either of them were saying, she could see their mouths moving, but the distance between them was too great. The conversation ended abruptly and the man's arm was released, his would be captive reached down, picked up his blade, and ran it through his chest. The deceased man hit the ground with a thump and the woman spat on him, she then turned her attention towards the group of companions.

The woman's eyes examined each person, analyzing them thoroughly before moving on to the next, Laurena was finally able to take in the woman's appearance as well. The hood on her ragged cloak was thrown back and her auburn tresses, nearly the color of blood Laurena noted, hung under a black wrap that covered the top of her head. From what could be seen from under the cloak, the woman's blouse and trousers were loose and worn, the boots made of black leather with the ends of her trousers tucked into them.

"Whose name might I'd be usin to thank for yah assistance in that there handlin those brutes?" The woman looked directly at Laurena, who walked closer to the questioning woman. When the other woman took a defensive step back Laurena stopped and smiled.

"I am Laurena Cousland, of the Grey Wardens but I originally hail from Highever. This is Alistair, Leliana and Wynne." Laurena indicated each one. "Who might you be?"

"A Warden?" The woman looked at Laurena thoughtfully. "Aslinn of the Seekers of the Sun Tribe, I be from Grinina in Eoreza." Aslinn gave an odd sort of salute that ended in a bow. "May I be askin, what you'd all be doin out here?"

"We are on our way back to camp actually," Alistair answered.

"Are you injured, child? There is blood dripping from your hands," Wynne took a step towards the younger woman, but Aslinn took too step back grabbing her hands and holding them to her chest. It was obvious she was wounded but didn't want to be touched.

"They'd be fine, I'd just be needin to wrap 'em," Aslinn looked at the woods to her left.

"It's alright, Wynne is a Tower Mage. A healer," Leliana said soothingly, approaching Aslinn as she would a wounded animal. Hesitantly Aslinn allowed the others to approach her. When they got close enough Wynn tentatively took Aslinn's hands to examine the damage. "Why your eyes, they are so unusual. Very pretty shade of green, like emeralds and the shape of your pupil remind me of a wild animal's eyes." Leliana commented gleefully.

"All Seekers of the Sun's eyes be shaped like mine," Aslinn flinched when Wynn touched a tender area on her hand.

"Child, why are their shards of wood in your hands?" Wynne began to, as tenderly as she could, remove the larger pieces.

"That bloody bastard moved faster than I'd be anticipatin and some trees be done took the brunt of the impact."

"Why would you try and fist fight an armored man?" Alistair asked shocked at the news.

"'Cause I'd be what they call a Pugilist, that'd be what we do. Fist-to-cuffs is how we fight. Me hands wouldn'na be so busted up if he hadn'na taken me gloves." Aslinn took a quick intake of breath, when Wynne had to get a particularly deep piece of wood out.

"Pugilist, I've never heard of it before. Have you?" Laurena turned to Alistair in question and he shook his head negative." Aslinn, I find myself in need of good fighters, would you be willing to help us in our quest to end the Blight?"

"Quest, eh?" She smiled showing the tips of her sharp canines. "Count me in, Warden, but first I'd be needin to recover me belongins from that there caravan."

"Of course and welcome." Laurena smiled back, she and Alistair headed back in the direction of the caravan with the three remaining members trailing behind.

"Thank thee, old one, it be feelin much better now," Aslinn moved her fingers testing the soreness after Wynne's healing magic.

"You're welcome and it's Wynne, not old one."

"Me mistake. There be the wagon," Aslinn walked past Laurena and Alistair to a wagon left by the traders. She pulled out a worn knapsack, a pair of unusual looking gloves, a purse full of coins, and leather bracers. She hastily put on the leather bracers and gloves while the others in the group pilfered the corpses looking for anything worth keeping or selling.

"Let's head back, shall we?" Laurena spoke and turned back towards the road, Alistair followed close behind.

Luckily the rest of the trip back to camp was uneventful and the group arrived just before sundown.

"We were beginning to worry if the ground had opened up and swallowed you," Morrigan got up from the place by the fire to greet them. "I see you have brought another stray into our group. Are we to pick up every miserable creature long to way to join in our fight?"

"Nice to see you too Morrigan," Laurena looked around the camp briefly. "Where are the others?"

"Hunting. Food supplies were running low and we did not know when you would return." Morrigan looked over Aslinn briefly then returned back to her own fire. Laurena and Wynne set down their supplies, Wynne retreated into her tent and Laurena stroked the fire Morrigan had abandoned.

"I suppose a nice welcome would be too much for her?" Alistair voice was thick with sarcasm.

"You'd suppose, right," Laurena smiled up at Alistair. "You're on dinner duty tonight."

"What me? Can't get enough of my tasteless gruel can you? I suppose it better than Sten's half-cooked rabbit."

"Your meals are fit for a king since it's the soon-to-be King of Ferelden making them," Laurena giggled and took a seat by the fire.

"Hey now, don't start that again," Alistair whined as he took out the cooking pot.

"Beg me pardon, Warden," Aslinn was standing in the same spot she was when they entered the camp. "What'd you'd be wantin me to do?"

Laurena looked back to the smaller woman standing by the entrance to camp. She looked near exhaustion. Her hair hung limply from underneath the wrap, her green eyes looked dull, and her clothes were splattered with mud and gore. Laurena realized at that moment they didn't have an extra tent for her to use. "I want you to rest but I don't have an extra tent for you to use, I'm sorry."

"Take no offense but I'd be preferin not to be sleepin on the ground," Aslinn looked around the camp quickly. Her eyes seemed to gleam slightly in the firelight.

"I can offer you a bedroll," Laurena suggested.

"No, that'd be all right I think I'd been found me a suitable place," Aslinn walked to the left of the pond towards a large tree, she bent down for leverage then gracefully jumped onto a tree branch. She perched on the branch for a moment before moving closer to its trunk, she pulled her hood up and wrapped her cloak tightly around her. There she positioned herself as not to fall then closed her eyes.

"She can't be possible be thinking of sleeping in that tree, can she?" Alistair gaped wide-mouth at the acrobatic performance he'd just witnessed.

"Maybe she feels safer up there; we did just rescue her from men that did who knows what to her," Laurena pondered.

"Do you think she is Chasind or maybe Dallish? Since she looks to be an elf," he speculated.

"I don't know. Let's just her be for now and let her get some rest," Laurena turned to him and smiled. "Come on now where is my royal meal?" She giggled at Alistair's loud groan.

_**A/N**_: Thank you again to my wonderful Beta of all time, Janec Shannon! Please check out her Story "Stars"! Thank you to all my fellow fans of Dragon Age

I also want to thank Bioware and EA Games for making Dragon Age and Square Enix for the Final Fantasy Games. This will be a mostly DA fic with a splash of the FF world.


	3. High is the moon tonight

Title: Abandoned Sanctuary

Chapter Two: High is the moon tonight

Defying the whirling wind,

I am searching for the lost season.

Even if it's only a little,

it is towards the direction I'm aiming for,

that vivid memories provoke me.

-Season's Call

-Hyde

He had been enjoying a nice light nap when Sten had dragged him by the collar of his leather tunic to go hunting. Needless to say, Zevran Arainai was not happy with this arrangement. He was a hunter, this was true, but of man, not of beast. They were successful, naturally, with his catch of two rabbits and the Quanari's buck—even if he had used the Warden's mabari, Eric, to corral the rabbits into his awaiting traps.

As Zevran and Sten approached the camp, they could hear the soft mummer of talking followed by loud fits of laughing that signaled the arrival of their four other companions back at camp. Zevran put a swagger to his steps as he approached the Wardens, his main focus was on the female Warden. Laurena had turned to face the trio with a smile on her face. When she waved them over to her location, the mabari chose to leap at his mistress. The female warden held out her arms for the war hound to leap into.

"Yes, Eric, I missed you too," Laurena answered Eric's happy bark and rubbed his large head playfully. She turned and smiled at Zevran. "I see you were a successful."

Zevran put on his most charming smile. "I have returned with a grand bounty," Zevran said indicating the rabbits in his hands causing Laurena to giggle and Alistair scoff at his comment. "My friend," Zevran approached Alistair and held out his catch. "Are you cooking vegetables? No… perhaps some herbs for a stew then?"

"Actually, I'm cooking lamb and pea soup," Alistair stated, taking the rabbits from the elf. Zevran gave him a questioning look. "We brought supplies back from Redcliffe at the arl's insistence."

"Hmm, is that the only thing you brought back with you?" Zevran bent down to stir the pot filled with soup then made a face as the aroma hit his nostrils.

"What do you mean _**is that the only thing you brought back**_?"

Zevran smirked as he looked in the direction of the tree, in which Aslinn was slumbering, then started to mechanically flip a dagger in his hand. "There is a figure sleeping in that tree, it was not there when I was last at camp. I merely wondered if they were one of yours."

"That's Aslinn. I had forgotten about her sleeping in that tree," Laurena mentioned as she came to stand beside Zevran.

Zevran put away the dagger the moment the Warden had approached him. "A woman?" He asked Laurena thoughtfully.

"'Tis surprising you could not already tell that another pretty face t'was at camp," Morrigan's voice came from the direction of her small camp, every word dripping with sarcasm.

"Ah, my little witch, do not worry. She shall not take away my lust for you," Zevran said giving Morrigan his trademark smirk.

"I am not your little anything, you lecherous elf," Morrigan sneered

"Oh, how you wound me so," Zevran dramatically held his hand over his chest in mock pain, Morrigan scoffed and turned back to her own camp.

Laurena smiled and shook her head at Zevran's antics. She silently walked over to the tree where Aslinn was slumbering and called up to her.

"Hmm?" was Aslinn's muffled reply.

"Why don't you come down and eat something? Dinner will be ready shortly," Laurena strained her neck up towards the branches in which Aslinn was nestled. She let out a surprised gasp when, Aslinn jumped off the branch without warning and landed calmly on her feet. "That was some leap."

Aslinn giggled. "Sorry, didn'na mean tah scare yah."

"Don't worry about it but some warning next time would be nice, it's not every day I have people jumping out of trees at me," Laurena sighed and watched Aslinn smiled sheepishly.

Zevran watched Aslinn's aerobatic descent from her treetop perch and land effortlessly in front of Laurena. They went to join Leliana outside her tent, the three women chatted amongst themselves until Alistair called over to them telling them dinner was ready. After each person doled out themselves a serving of the grey soup, they sat around the warmth coming off the fire. Zevran watched Aslinn take a spoonful of soup, make a disgusted face then forced herself to swallow. The auburn haired beauty shuttered and forced herself to eat another spoonful.

"Alistair, what kind of soup is this may I ask?" Leliana asked causally over her steaming bowl.

"Ooh, that? It's traditional Ferelden Lamb and pea stew. Do you like it?" Alistair grinned.

"Lamb...hmm," Leliana took another spoonful. "This has a certain texture I don't normally associate with lamb."

"I guess they didn't have rich foods in Lothering then," Alistair looked thoughtful. "Soo the last time you had lamb it was probably cooked Orleasian style am I right? Food shouldn't be frilly and pretentious like that."

"Frilly and pretentious?" Aslinn interrupted.

"He means made to make to food look pretty in presentation. The nobles banquets I've attended in Orlais, as a child, had pretty displays and I didn't know if I they were meant to be eaten or looked at," Laurena explained from the left of Alistair.

"Exactly, now here in Ferelden, we do things right. We take our ingredients, throw them into the largest pot we can find, and cook them for as long as possible until everything is a uniform grey color. As soon as it looks completely bland and unappetizing, that's when I know it's done." Alistair smiled proudly and poured himself another bowl.

Leliana looked shocked. "Y-you're having me on."

Alistair laughed hearty. "You need to eat in more Ferelden inns."

"Yah be meanin that all inns be cookin like that?" Aslinn exclaimed. "Here, I kinna thought it be just the poor one I wus at."

"No my dear, all inns in Ferelden cook much like Alistair here. It is as shame that you have not tasted the delicacies that come from my Antivian City," Zevran looked nonchalantly at Aslinn across the fire.

Aslinn chuckled. "Why so interested in woot be goin in me mouth?" She gave Zevran a heated look and licked the end of her spoon. Alistair sputtered and choked on his own soup. Laurena blushed and patted Alistair on the back. The rest of the group just seemed stunned. Zevran couldn't help himself and chuckled loudly.

After dinner was cleaned up everyone left for their respective tents save for Aslinn who retreated to her tree for the night. It was well past midnight when Leliana woke Zevran for his turn at watch. Zevran sat in front of the fire and enjoyed the relative peacefulness of the night. He scanned the darkened forest just outside of the camp's fire when he heard a rustle of leaves.

"You are awake, yes?" He called out to seemingly no one.

Aslinn dropped down from her tree and sat across from him. "Most people wouldn'na be noticing."

"Ah but I am not most people."

They sat in silence for a while each lost in their own thoughts.

"In Gridania, me house be high above the ground among the trees. Dat be why the trees be where I sleep," Aslinn explained.

"Hmm that does explain some of it. You are from Gridania, yes?" Zevran leaned forward resting on his knees.

"Gridania be me hometown. It'd would be taken yah many a month to be crossen the sea to get to Eorzea and it's be just as many more to get to Gridania." Aslinn smiled softly at the memory then shook her head. She stood up and walked toward the darkened forest surrounding camp. "I'da better be goin to get this here grim off me."

"Am I allowed to watch?" Zevran smiled at her.

"Yah are on watch but I don'na think it'd be dat kind," Aslinn giggled and disappeared into the darkness.

(¬,¬)

[_ ] )o{=====

UU

Aslinn chuckled as she walked away from Zevran and towards the smell of water. She took just plain soaps with her, instead of soaps the made her smell of flowers, as she planned to wash the filth from both her body and clothing. Aslinn reached her destination in a matter of minutes then paused to listen for the sounds of someone following her from the woods. When no sounds other than the normal murmur associated with the forest nightlife came, Aslinn began to strip the clothes from her body. Normally she wouldn't have minded if someone like Zevran had followed to bathe, he was rather handsome and an elf on top of that. No, she normally wouldn't have minded at all, but until she knew how this group was going to react to her secret she was taking no chances.

**A/N **

Special thanks to my Beta Janac Shannon. Check out her story "Stars" http:/ www. fanfiction. Net /s /5655515 /1 /Stars.

Also check out her version of Aslinn. http:/ janecshannon. deviantart. com/ gallery/ #/ d2s8cf3

And my Version http:/ evalyne. deviantart. com/#/ d2s0vn0

Just take out the spaces on the urls

Thank you to my viewers and Thank you to my wonderful husband for making the mini knight a spacers.


	4. Things Hidden

Title: Abandoned Sanctuary

Chapter Three: Things Hidden

I just want to feel safe in my own skin  
I just want to be happy again  
I just want to feel deep in my own world 

-Honestly Ok

~Dido

Laurena woke up the next morning to the sounds of an awakened camp. Today was to be a day of rest and recuperation. They could make a push back to Redcliffe and rest there but it would have defeated the initial purpose, especially when their newest member had looked a bit worse for wear. Laurena threw on a loose shirt and a pair of linen slacks. The mid-morning sun made her blink when she slipped out of her tent.

"Morning sleepyhead," Alistair called over to her, a pile of split wood surround him. He was currently shirtless and slick with sweat. Laurena mumbled out a response without really thinking, her mind more on the paths of sweat trailing down Alistair's body and less on what she was saying.. Alistair stared at her a moment before shrugging and going back to cutting firewood. She sat next to Leliana, who smiled all too knowingly at her friend, before taking the bowl of porridge she offered. "Don't even start."

Leliana grinned widely, picked up her lute and began to tune it. She hummed each tune as she plucked the string, turning the peg until it sounded right. Aslinn came and sat next to Laurena, looking refreshed and recently washed—her steel blue head wrap still smelling freshly of soap.

"Do you know how to play, Aslinn?" Leliana asked looking up from her lute.

"Some, I'da prefer the fiddle meself," Aslinn brought her knees up slightly and swung her legs absently in front of her. "Most of what me knows is Gaelic and Elvish, but some me mates back home taught me a tune or two in common."

"Mates, so you _are_ a pirate then after all! You have your wrap, now all you need is an eye patch, my dear, and the ensemble will be complete," Zevran's voice came from a nearby tree's shadow. Aslinn rolled her eyes and ignored him.

"You know Elvish? Can you speak it as well as sing it?" Leliana's voice quivered with excitement.

"Aye, Ida be hard not to when me home had been among them since me was a wee one," Aslinn said absently.

Leliana almost squealed in joy. "You have to sing something for us."

"So," Zevran's stepped away from the tree. "You grew up among the elves?"

"Since me tenth summer."

"Interesting," Zevran came out from the shade. "Do you fancy elves then?"

Aslinn smirked. "Aye me boyo, I'da fancy an Elzen or two, maybe even a short Elf."

"Oh short am I?" Zevran clicked her tongue at her.

"Compared to the Elzen of me homeland, Aye you'da be short."

(¬,¬)

[_ ] )o{=====

UU

Laurena groaned when Eric whined and pawed at her tent flap the next morning. She wished she could have slept longer. Their day of rest, though uneventful, was not nearly long enough.

She put on her armor and strapped her long sword to her back before slipping out of the tent, patting the mabari on his large head. Sten was up early, as usual, taking his post at the edge of the camp. Zevran was awake early also—it seemed he was always the last one to bed before shifts began and the first up in the morning_. _Zevran was adding a greenish substance to his blades, he nodded in acknowledgment of her presence but did not take his eyes off his flow of the liquid he was pouring on his daggers. Laurena smiled at him and took a seat by the fire.

She stared into the fire and let her mind wonder over the events of the past few months, replaying the events over in her mind. Aslinn was defiantly an interesting addition to their group, she was friendly enough—keeping a personal distance but still willing to joke around. (Not to mention her mind was almost always in the gutter and made practically anything you said sound dirty) Alistair had even gone so far as to call her a female version of Zevran—to which Zevran announced he was much prettier.

Her face became flushed and warm when her thoughts wondered to Alistair and their growing relationship. They had become very close over the past few weeks, even with his witty dodging of her questions. He made her feel cherished and wanted for being herself, not the daughter of a teryn. Something none of her other suitors, the ones her mother were constantly introduce her to, made her feel. The way he looked yesterday morning made her have butterflies in her stomach. She found herself remembering the way the ridges of his muscles grew taught when he swung the axe and how his sweat seemed to trickle down…

"Dunna yah look happy this mornin."

Laurena jerked her gaze from the fire to Aslinn, who had a smug look on her face. "You're up early."

"I'd be a light sleeper," Aslinn sat next to Laurena. "Yah look like somefin is on your mind."

Laurena smiled. "Actually I've got a few questions, do you mind?" Aslinn motioned for her to continue. "You were Gridania, correct? What had you traveling so far from home?"

Aslinn's jaw tightened for a moment before her face became a mask. "In order to answer dat question, I hav'ta explain some things. As I'd told'a yah before, I'm a Seeker of the Sun, that'd be me clan. We worship, Azeyma—keeper of the sun and goddess of inquiry," she hesitated. "Azeyma is...ah you'll think I'm bloody mad when I tell yah this."

Laurena smiled warmly and put her hand on Aslinn's shoulder. "I will not think you mad, but if you feel uncomfortable telling me..."

"Ah…yah pull at me heart strings, but dunna say I'da didna warn yah." Aslinn's face grew serious. "Azeyma is known as the Warden...she'd be depicted as a noble lady holding a golden fan and this is her symbol." She took a stick and drew a symbol in the dirt.

"That looks remarkably like..." Laurena looked in the direction of Alistair's tent, where his armor and her family shield were kept. "So you think I'm your goddess?"

Aslinn laughed. "By the Twelve no," She smiled and shook her head. "Azeyma guided me to you—I guess she figured you'da be needin me help."

"Honestly, that is not a crazy as you think. Leliana told me the Maker spoke to her in a dream a vision, so your goddess nudging you in our direction seems—plausible." _At least in this group._

(¬,¬)

[_ ] )o{=====

UU

"Are you sure we can't interest you in some armor, miss? If you are to be traveling with the Wardens, I can give you a discount." Bodahn handed Aslinn her purchase.

"No need for your worries, I can handle meself," Aslinn stored away the metal and leather pieces in her knapsack. "Thank yah though."

"Aslinn! Come on let's get going!" Laurena called from the edge of the camp.

"Aye!" Laurena jogged to catch up with the rest of the departing camp. Laurena had decided they needed to move camp in order to throw off any of their pursuers. Once a suitable place was to be found, they would set camp and Laurena would lead a small group to a city called Denerim. The Warden decided to take a small group as they would be less likely to be recognized that way.

"I do not see how she can take so long—she does not even have a _**tent**_," Morrigan sneered.

Aslinn rolled her eyes as she passed Morrigan and kept walking. Leliana started singing once the silence has stretched out too long for her tastes. Laurena hummed along, not knowing the words but familiar with the tune.

Sten, Aslinn and Zevran stopped walking, their attention to the woods beyond the road.

"You heard it too then?" Zevran stood with his daggers out. Aslinn put her back against Zevran's and took a defensive stance.

"What's going on?" Alistair yelled.

"The woods be watching us," Aslinn said flatly.

"The woods are wh..." Alistair did not have time to finish, Laurena pulled Alistair back in time to have an arrow strike his shield and not his unguarded side.

Zevran surged forward, jabbing at the heavily armed mercenary, which came bounding from the trees, with his left hand as he swung the sword in his right in a backhanded arc. He stabbed the man with both weapons, and then looked up, taking a second to assess the situation.

Zervan had seen a wolf jump at Aslinn's jugular, she moved back at the last moment and the wolf's jaws caught the end of her hood and ripped it. The wolf lunged at her again, she blocked the snapping jaws with her leather bracers, and with a terrible crunch she compressed the beast's windpipe. It slumped to the ground and Zevran caught her eyes, he stared in clear shock, Aslinn reached up and realizes the wolf and torn the left side of her hood and one of her feline ears stood out clearly atop her head. She silently cursed herself for not putting on her wrap under the hood.

Laurena heard the clangs of metal on metal coming from behind her. She knew she could trust Alistair to protect her back, just as he trusted her with his. Laurena cut down the first man quickly, her sword easily slicing through the leather and sinking into the flesh of his shoulder. She glanced over and saw Aslinn and Zevran starring at one another, on further inspections she saw why Zevran had initially stopped fighting—Aslinn.

"Zev, Linn!" They both turned to their leader's voice. "Help Sten stop the archers on top of the hill!" Laurena pointed west, they both nodded sharply then turned to sprint up the hill. She watched them round the bend and make a leap across the ravine, instead of going further down to the make-shift bridge. Once they were over the brush and to the top Laurena lost sight of them. Sten had taken out one archer and was working on the last one when Aslinn and Zevran reached him.

"The leader!" the quanri yelled, cutting down an archer.

"Got him!" Aslinn crouched low to gain leverage she would need, leaped into the air, swinging off a tree branch and landed square on the leader's back, and causing the man to fall to the ground. Zevran kicked the sword out of the leader's hand, he held up his sword to strike and sever the man's neck.

"Hold Zevran!" Laurena called to them, making her way up the hill. "Do not kill him." Zevran sheathed his blade.

Aslinn held the man face down with her foot placed square on his back. "Why not, he tried to kill us…"

Laurena place a leather helm on Aslinn's head in order to cover her one exposed ear. "Let him up."

"He is no common bandit, none of them were," Leliana observed. Aslinn stepped off the man and took a position behind Laurena. "Their weapons and armor are of a fine make and they are well trained," Leliana spoke direct to the bandit on the ground. "You know what I'm talking about don't you?"

"Who are you?" Laurena questioned.

The man groaned loudly as he got up from his location on the ground. "Someone who regrets taking you on," he looked rather stunned at the number of companion's staring him down. "I was told it would be an easy job, kill the lil' red haired girl—deal with the others as we pleased."

"Kill the…y-you came to kill me?" Leliana looked truly shocked. Zevran put a hand his sword hilt and took a step towards the man.

"Wait one moment," Laurena put a hand on his arm, she was angry as well, but they needed to know who sent armed men to kill Leliana. She withdrew her arm from Zevran and stared down at the captured man, arms crossed over her chest. "Who sent you to kill Leliana?"

"Yes and why am I wanted dead?" Leliana stood beside Laurena.

"I don't pay to ask why someone wants someone else dead. I just ask where to go and where do I pick up my money….money..ha…I'll be lucky to get out of this with my life it seems," the man looked nervous when no one responded. "M-maybe we can work something out. You like the idea?"

"Speak quickly," Leliana crossed her arms.

"I've not real quarrel with you. Wasn't me that wanted you dead, but I know how you can find the one who does."

Laurena stepped forward and looked at the man directly in his face. "What's his name?"

The man shook his head and took a step back. "Never found out. Got the feeling the man I spoke with was doing someone else's bidding too. I have some directions written down on how to get to the house, it in Denerim," Laurena and Leliana exchanged looks and Laurena motioned for the man to give her the directions. "Here, it's the best I could do."

"Thank you, now leave I never want to see you again," Leliana scowled at the man.

Laurena jerked her chin towards the trail leading back to the main road. "Go—be grateful for your life." She turned to Leliana "Any idea who could be after you?"

"It's Marjolaine it has to be."

"Why has she come for you after all this time?" Laurena put a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. Leliana had confided in her on their way back from Andraste's temple about her former mentor and lover, Marjolaine, and what she did to Leliana back in Orlais.

"Maybe someone saw me, maybe she has finally found me and wants to finish what she started," Leliana's eyebrows furrowed in worry.

Laurena turned to look at Alistair then back to Leliana. "Denerim is close by—we need to go there anyway. We could go and confront her while we were there." Leliana nodding looking determined

"Since the cat be out of the bag," Aslinn stated stepping forward. "I be havin' something I need tah show yah."Laurena nodded in acknowledgement and Aslinn stepped away from the group, she took off the leather helm—tossing it to the ground. She reached up to pull the hood from her face and then undid the tie of her cloak, tossing it to the ground atop the helm.

Aslinn stood there as the group stared at her, there had been a scattered gasps throughout when she took off the tattered hood. Her tail now swished freely behind and she rubbed the stiffness out of one ear, just waiting for a reaction other than shock. The reaction she dreaded came at the sound of a sword being unsheathed and Alistair taking a step towards her, maneuvering himself so that he was standing between Laurena and Aslinn with naked blade unsheathed at his side.

A/N: Agian special thanks to my Beta _**Janac Shannon**_. Check out her story "Stars" http:/ www. fanfiction. Net /s /5655515 /1 /Stars.

Thank you to my viewers and Thank you to my wonderful husband for making the "Mini Alistair" as by Beta calls it as a spacer.

Also much love to Bio Ware and EA for making an awesome game. For those of you that haven't heard the news Bio Ware is coming out with Dragon Age II.


	5. Closer

Title: Abandoned Sanctuary

Chapter Four: Closer

And I just can't pull myself away

Under her spell I can't break

I just can't stop

And I just can't bring myself away

But I don't want to escape

I just can't stop

~Closer

-Ne-Yo

Aslinn took a step back away from Alistair and towards the edge of hill. She was a Miqo'te and Miqo'te's physics were built for hunting—strong legs, long tail for quick maneuvering. She would be able to make the leap off the hill and have a head start if anyone in the group decided to attack._ I wouldn'na stand a chance if a spell or arrow hit mah_, Aslinn thought to herself.

"What are you doing, Alistair?" Laurena questioned.

He kept his eyes trained on Aslinn as he spoke to Laurena. "She's an abomination."

Laurena moved to stand in front of the former Templar, putting herself between Aslinn and Alistair. "Calm yourself, Alistair," she moved closer to him and placed her hand on the wrist that held his sword. "Sheathe your blade."

Aslinn eyes were narrowed as she set her glare on Alistair. "I'd not be an abomination," She practically growled.

"Then what are you?" Alistair replied. Laurena took his sword out of his hand and gave him a stern look when his eyes finally met hers.

"I'm Miqo'te, a hunter race," Aslinn's tail whipped from side to side angrily. "I dunna appreciate bein called a monster."

"I'm sorry for that," Laurena turned around to her, handing Alistair's sword to Leliana for safe keeping and approached Aslinn. "May I ask why you didn't tell us to begin with that you were a…Meco?" Laurena stumbled over the foreign word.

Aslinn sighed, closed her eyes, and took a calming breath. "Miqo'te," She opened her eyes, her face a blank mask. "That," indicating with a jerk of her head toward Alistair, "Be why one reason I did'na tell yah."

Laurena looked truly regretful. "He's a former Templar. I'm sorry for his reaction."

Aslinn raised an eyebrow then shook her head. "Dunna be worryin about it. It happens more than I would'da like," Aslinn picked up the tattered cape and the leather helm.

"Now is a good time as any to discuss our next move then." Laurena waited until everyone had their attention on her. "When we head to Denerim, we'll check out the place that mercenary gave us. Next Alistair and I have a personal errand. Leliana, I want you to see if you can find some clothes and armor that could conceal Aslinn's…" She paused trying to find the right word.

"Me ears an me tail" Aslinn offered

"And think of the possibilities you can do with it," Zevran commented suggestively. The corners of Aslinn's mouth twitched and it looked like she was trying to resist the urge to smile.

"Extremities," Laurena continued as if she had not heard Zevran's comment. "Try to get her something for her ears as well," As Leliana's face brighten; Laurena added, "Nothing too fancy or frilly. In fact, Wynne go with her to make sure all our money isn't spent on shoes and dresses."

(¬,¬)

[_ ] )o{=====

UU

The spot where the camp would be set up was roughly two miles from Denerim, it was still early in the day so Laurena, Alistair, Wynne, and Leliana left to make the trip to the city, while the others had the dull task of setting up camp.

"I can'na believe that you'd be spared after you said that," Aslinn giggled as she picked up another piece of wood for the fire. "Alistair must'ta not been very happy."

Zevran chuckled, shifting the weight of the wood in his arms as Aslinn placed another piece on the pile. "I do wonder which made our dear Alistair sputter in rage the most."

"Hmm, callin Laurena a deadly sex goddess, offeren to warm her bed, or fighten off unwantin suitors…out of the three it'd be the warming of the bed would'da gotten him the most, be my bet. They'd be sweet on each other."

"Obvious even to a newcomer, no?" They walked in silence side by side for several minutes, stopping only when Aslinn would pick up another piece of wood and place it on the pile in Zevran's arms.

"Wad'da have to have to becomin an assassin?" She asked glancing at him from the corner of her eye.

"Well," Zevran looked very thoughtful. "The Crows would have you believe that it is an involved process.

That takes years of training, the sort that test both your resolve and your endurance. Survive that process and maybe, just maybe, you're good enough to start to be considered one of them."

She arched and eyebrow at his sigh. "But quite frankly the truth is all that it requires is the desire to kill people for a living. It's surprising how well one can do in such a field."

"I'd be supposin," Aslinn bent down and picked up a pieces of wood, examined it then lightly placed it on the pile in Zevran's arms. "You'd be doing quite well. On this is be having no doubt."

"Within the Crows, I did," Zevran smiled proudly. "It has been something that the Crows have devoted a great deal of time to perfecting. An assassin simply specializes in striking from stealth…and in maximizing that first strike to be a lethal as possible," He shifted the pile in his arms. "Debilitating your foe, either by poison or by crippling their limbs, makes any follow-up combat you need to engage in that much simpler."

"Sounds like it'd be useful, eh?"

"See? Getting paid for the act is beside the point. An assassin is more of a tactful choice than a lifestyle. Of course, the Crows like to pretend that their abilities are trade secrets, shrouded in shadows and wrapped in a blanket of mystery." Zevran took pause as she stifled a giggle, shifting the wood in his arms again. "Hmm, shall we head back to camp, my fine feline friend?"

"Aye, we should'da be haven enough," Aslinn turned back in the direction they came from and walked in silence

"This does not bother you?" Zevran said out of the blue, Aslinn gave him a confused look. "You are in the woods alone with a man you hardly know and who happens to be a dangerous assassin. You are not bothered by this?"

She snorted. "You'd be very unlikely to attack, your arms be full of firewood."

"I can always drop the wood."

"I'd be faster—I'd outrun you," She countered smiling confident in her abilities to out maneuver the former Crow. "Besides," She paused and winked at him. "I trust yah at me back… And it werena me you'd be paid to kill."

"You have a quick wit and a silver tongue, my little kitten."

Aslinn laughed. "Again interested in ma mouth."

(¬,¬)

[_ ] )o{=====

UU

Laurena listened to Marjolaine prattle on about Ferelden smelling like wet dogs. The mercenary had been correct about the address, the moment they walked through the door they had been attacked. Leliana looked nervous, Laurena noted, as she spoke to her ex-mentor.

"Enough, why did you send assassins after Leliana?" Laurena demanded.

"So business-like, your companion," Marjolaine spoke to Leliana as if they were discussing what color shoes went well with their dresses.

Leliana narrowed her eyes. "You framed me, had me caught and tortured. I thought in Ferelden, I would be free of you, but it seems I am not," Leliana's voice softened slightly. "What happened to make you hate me so? Why do you want me dead so badly?"

"Dead? Nonsense. I know you, my Leliana, I know what you are capable of. Four, five men… you can dispatch easily. They were sent to give you cause to come to me and see? Here you are," Marjolaine spoke sweetly but Laurena wasn't buying her act.

Laurena crossed her arms. "I don't believe your tale one bit."

"You're so transparent," Leliana added. "What are you up to, Mariolain? Why are you in Ferelden?" Laurena heard Leliana's voice become stern.

"In truth? You have knowledge that you can use against me. For my own safety I cannot let you be." Laurena sighed heavily at her statement. "Did you think I did not know where you were? Did you think I would not watch my Leliana? _What is she up to?_ I thought. _The quiet life, the peasant clothes, hair ragged and messy like a boy…err…this is not her._ _You were planning something._ I told myself." Marjolaine rattled on. "So I watched… but no letters were sent. No messages. You barely spoke to anyone. Clever, Leliana, very clever. You almost had me fooled. Then you left the Chantry so suddenly. What conclusion should I draw? You tell me?"

"You think I left because of_ you_? You still think I still have some plan for…_revenge_? You are insane! Paranoid!" Leliana sounded in total disbelieve, as Laurena felt.

_The nerve of this woman,_ Laurena thought getting annoyed. "Not everything is about you, Marjolaine."

"Oh ho," Marjolaine scoffed. "Is that what you think? If I were you I would believe nothing she says."

"Am I supposed to believe your word then?" _This woman is starting to rub me the wrong way_. Laurena thought

"She will use you. You look at her and you see a simple girl-a friend, trusting and warm. It is an act," She countered.

"I am not you, Marjolaine. I left because I didn't want to become you," Leliana sneered.

"Oh but you are me. You cannot escape it. No one will understand you the way I do, because we are one and the same. Do you know why were a master manipulator, Leliana? It is because you enjoyed the games; you reveled in the power it gave you," She paused a moment to let what she said sink in. "You cannot change or deny this."

"I trust Leliana, no matter what you say," Laurena glared are the woman.

"Thank you," Leliana said sincerely then turned and took a step toward Marjolaine. "You will not threaten me or my friends again, Marjolaine. I want you out of my life forever."

"She means go away," Laurena said uncharacteristically cocky.

"Leave Ferelden. Go back to Orlais and never return. What you do is no longer my concern," Leliana gave Marjolain a hard look.

"I see. I will go, for now, but you carry a dangerous secret of mine, Leliana. It is not over not for us." Majolaine walked out, the group parting as she passed them."

"Are you alright, Lel?" Laurena turned to her friend concerned.

"Yes I'll be fine, I just…" Leliana trailed off. "She said she would but back, she could be lying.… I would like some time to myself to think."

"I understand, take your time."

"Hey, Leliana," Alistair said out of the blue.

"What is it Alistair?" Leliana had a solemn tone.

"Somebody gets to go shopping," he said in a very sing song voice as he handed her their money pouch. Leliana couldn't help but let a smile show on her face.

(¬,¬)

[_ ] )o{=====

UU

"I don't understand you," Sten towered over Aslinn.

"Few do," she glanced up from the leather gloves she was working on.

"Are you feline or woman?"

"A bit'ta both," she sat the gloves down and gave him her full attention. "Me ears and me tail didn'na give that away?" She flicked her ears as emphasis.

"You can't be a woman, women do not fight. They are priests, artisans, farmers or shopkeepers. None of them have any place in fighting," he stared at her.

"I'd be the daughter of a merchant, aye, but at a time there be no choice but the fight," she replied. She sighed and continued when he did nothing but look intently at her. "Be given the choice of fightin back or dyin, I'da be takin the fightin back."

"Kill or be killed."

"Aye, I like livin so I be fightin," Aslinn giving a sharp nod. Sten seem satisfied with that answer and walked off. "You can be commin out of the shadows there, Zevran."

"I do wonder how you can detect me, my little kitten, when most cannot," Zevran had been watching the exchange from the shadows. She intrigued him. He stepped gracefully from the shadows to side on the opposite end of the log she was sitting on. She sat sideways with one leg tucked under her while the other dangled.

"I'd be not most people," she grinned then turned back to altering the gloves.

She had turned his earlier comment back on him and Zevran was quiet amused to this fact so graced her with a laugh. "That you certain are not, with you exquisite eyes and…"

"All the better to be seein you with, mah dear," a smirk graced her lips, her tone of voice light and playful.

"Oh I see where you going…what big ears you have," He scooted closer to her on the log.

"All the better to be hearin you with, mah dear."

Chuckling to himself at the game they played, Zevran continued and moved ever closer. "And what big teeth you have!"

"The better to…" Aslinn paused. "Mah teeth aren'a that big, are they?"

"Hmm, they are the perfect size for devouring tasty elfs," he laughed when she stuck out her tongue at him.

(¬,¬)

[_ ] )o{=====

UU

Laurena was furious as both she and Alistair stormed away from Goldanna's house and towards the alley they were supposed to meet Wynne and Leliana. "The nerve of that woman, treating you that way, then turning around calling me…a-a…tart!" She fumed throwing up her arms in frustration.

"Well that was…not what I expected...to put it lightly. This is the family I've been wondering about my entire life? I can't believe it," Alistair sounded dejected and Laurena stopped her own ranting to face him, her eyes full of sympathy. "I…guess I was expecting her to accept me without question. Isn't that what family is supposed to do? I feel like a complete idiot."

"Alistair, look at me" Laurena said softly lifting his chin with her hand. "You don't need her. You have others that care about you."

"Such as? The only person who ever cared about me was Duncan…and he's gone."

Laurena was truly hurt, after all they had been through together how could he not know. "I care about you."

"I…" He stammered and she began to remove her hand from his face. Without knowing why he quickly grabbed it in his own hand. "Thank you, I'm glad you came with me," he let her hand drop back down to her side.

They waited in silence, both leaning against the building. Alistair was quiet and Laurena just figured he was thinking about Goldanna so she let him be.

"I know it might sound strange," He looked at her rather nervously." Considering we haven't known each other for very long, but I've come to…care for you. A great deal. I think it's because we've gone through so much together, I don't know. Or maybe I'm imagining it. Maybe I'm fooling myself," he turned his body towards her completely. "Am I? Fooling myself? Or do you think you might ever…feel the same way about me?"

She smiled having just said not five minutes ago that she did care for him. She turned her blue eyes towards him and replied. "I think I already do." She could feel his breath on her cheek a moment before his lips wrapped around hers and Alistair's hand gently encasing her back of her head, holding her in place.

Warmth spread through Alistair like wildfire, the very source where Laurena's lips met his own. His mind reeled at the sensation, his body betraying his pure intentions of the kiss as she responded eagerly to him. He had to force himself to pull back from the kiss, both he and Laurena were breathing heavily and it took him a moment to compose himself. "T-That wasn't too soon, was it?"

She pulled his head back down towards her and made their for heads touch. "No, not really. I liked it."

Alistair chuckled, and hand his armed hand through her black tresses. "Good. I'll take that as a good sign. Maker's breathe, but you beautiful. I am a lucky man. Now let's get back to…" he reluctantly pulled away from her taking a step back. "Back to what we were doing before. Lest I forget why we're here."

_A/N _

_This chapter gave me and my lovely beta __Janec Shannon for being my sounding board and my snicker buddy on some of these check out her story "Stars"_ _http__slash slash)www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net(slash)s(slash)5655515(slash)1(slash)Stars_

_It's awesome you should check it out…like now._

_My spellcheck/grammer check hates Aslinn and her accent. Two bits to the first person who guesses her accent. Janec you don't count._


	6. Idle Time

Title: Abandoned Sanctuary

Chapter Five: Idle Time

"Stop yer belly-achin you'd be getten some when yer mistress be commin back to camp," Aslinn said as she slowly turned the deer meat that was roasting over the fire. Eric sat near her and whined again. "Aye, you can have the gristle." She tossed the mabari over the meat, which caught it in his mouth before it even hit the ground.

Morrigan made her way over to the fire. "'Tis good to see someone else cooking. I don't know if my taste buds could take another night of Alistair's cooking."

"Laurena seemed to be 'joyin his cooking," Aslinn turned her attention to the pot.

"She would eat mud if Alistair put it in a pot and served it to her," Morrigan waved her hand dismissively and sat down next to the fire.

Aslinn cut off a strip of meat and popped it in her mouth, closing her eyes and chewing slowly. "It'd be done," she glanced back at Morrigan who was just sitting on the log reading a book. "Yah wanna try?" Without looking up from the book, Morrigan held out her hand and Aslinn cut her a long strip, causing Eric to whine in protest. "Oi dunna you be startin that now, you've been havin had yours already." She gently took the hot meat away from the fire and started cutting them up into smaller, bite-size, pieces then dumped those into the pot. Aslinn bent down and stirred the pot now filled with meat spices and water—setting aside the carrots, celery, and onions to add later.

A bitter wind, from the North, blew into camp. Eric picked his head up from the bone he'd persuaded Aslinn to give him and sniffed the air. Aslinn gave out a loud curse.

"Azeyma's golden fan! How'd it get so bloody cold all a sudden," she quickly picked up her newly repaired cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders tightly.

"Winter approaches and it does not help that we are this far North," Morrigan watched Zevran shiver and move closer to the fire as well. "'Tis like this ever year, it has not even begun to snow yet."

"Yer jestin? Snow…dis time'a da year?" Aslinn said excitedly, her tail swishing fervently behind her

"In Antiva, snowfall is a rare sight even on the coldest of days. I imagine it must fall quiet frequently here." Zevran rubbed his exposed arms and contemplating switching to an armor set that covered more skin.

Aslinn unceremoniously plopped down on the log right next to Zevran, he could feel the heat radiating from where their legs almost touched since she had sat closer to him than normal in an unconscious effort to be near something warm. "Have yah ever seen snow on the ground? In Gridina it'd snow but it be melted by day's end." She smiled at him, her pointed fangs teeth poking out over her bottom lip.

Zevran open his mouth to reply to her but Eric interrupted when he stood up and began barking loudly in short happy sounding spurts. Both Aslinn and Zevran turned their attention when the mabari began to chase his short stubby tail. Morrigan looked at Eric with a look of disgust. It was then Zevran noticed the movements of Aslinn's feline ears, they went straight towards the mabari, then one flicked to the side, towards the path leading away from the camp.

The tip of Aslinn's nose twitched slightly and smiled bending over to pet Eric, using the tips of her claws to lightly scratch behind his ears. "I'd be understandin now, yah be smelling yer mistress not far from camp." She walked back over to the pot and began dumping the vegetables into the pot. The mabari, now calm, laid back down and put his head down on his large paws.

It did not take long before Eric's head popped up and got up to make his way towards the entrance of camp. The missing members of the group walked into camp and the female Grey Warden immediately dropped down to her knees, allowing the mabari to lick her face. She laughed and rubbed Eric before gently pushing him off her. Alistair smiled before sitting off to the side of the fire, across from Zevran. Leliana, Laurena and Wynne settled down around the cooking pit, Leliana set down a satchel and turned to Aslinn.

"I found some lovely hats, scarves, and ribbons to put in your hair. I didn't know your size but Wynne and I found some charming elven sized garments for you as well," Leliana practically had stars in her eyes when she spoke. "Before supper we should bathe and I can do your hair for you. I would also like to see how the clothes fit you."

Aslinn had stiffened at the mention of ribbons, she wearily turned away from the pot towards the bard. "Eh, it'd be too cold to bathe. Wouldna do no good gettin sick."

Laurena chuckled to herself, knowing Aslinn was making excuses not to be dolled up by Leliana. She had glanced at the purchases and they were practical…mostly. She was glad it was Aslinn that Leliana had decided to play dress up with instead of her. Laurena loathed it when her mother had made her wear dresses and put ribbons in her hair. Her mother had always fawned over her long black hair, but it had always gotten in her way when sparring with Ser Gilmore so she had taken a knife to it one night and cropped it short. She remembered how furious her mother had been with her the next morning.

"Bathing would be nice and it won't be cold, Aslinn, I promise." Laurena spoke causally, rescuing Aslinn from Leliana as she described the different hair styles she could do with the younger woman's hair.

"I'm sorry, Laurena, but I think if we do bath it will have to be in cold water. It has turned unexpectedly chilly since we left for Denerim. Unless you are thinking of going back to Denerim and renting some rooms at an inn." As Leliana spoke her eyes widened at the prospect and Aslinn groaned, knowing another trip into the city would only mean more shopping and more dolling over for her.

Laurena shook her head. "No staying in Denerim would only invite trouble but have no fear we can bathe in warm water," she turned to Morrigan. "If you would heat the water for us it would be pleasant change for us all."

"Why would I waste my magic on doing that?" The witch scoffed.

"If you would do that and come bathe with us I could let you borrow my brush, and I could even pull up your hair for you." Laurena thought it a wise move of Leliana to go after Morrigan's vanity.

"Very well."

"Excellent." Laurena smiled then turned to Wynne. "Will you join us as well, Wynne?"

"Perhaps I will. These old bones need a good soaking."

"Agreed then."

The woman headed for a small pond that they would be using to bathe, Eric trotted along behind them, stopping on the edge of the water. Leliana brought her brush and Aslinn's purchases so that they could see what fit best. Aslinn glanced at the bag in dismay and Laurena felt sorry for her. Morrigan cast a fire spell and it hit the water with a loud hiss. She cast another one and this time steam could be seem coming off the water.

(¬,¬)

[_ ] )o{=====

UU

Alistair followed Laurena's form as she and the other women walked out of camp and sighed. He thumbed the silky petals of the rose he held tenderly in his hands. Alistair had been debating when the perfect moment would be to give his simple gift to Laurena but he would either loose her nerve or get interrupted by one of the others. He wanted to give it to her tonight so he arranged it so that he and his fellow Grey Warden would share watch together. Alistair glanced over at Zevran, who was lounging by the fire, the elf's head was facing the direction the women had gone. The Grey Warden sighed, wrapping the rose gently and tucking it away, before heading toward the former Crow.

"Zevran," Alistair took a seat near the elf and wait for him to turn his attention towards him. When Zevran looked away from the tree line and sat up did Alistair continue. "Do you mind if I ask you a personal question?"

Zevran, with an amused smiled on his lips, answered smoothly. "You may ask, but I may choose not to answer."

"Fair enough." Alistair felt very nervous about having this discussion with him but who else could advise him? Sten…well Alistair really did not thing "wooing" was in the quanri's language. "Have you…had many women in your time?" This caused Zevran's golden eyebrow to raise and give him skeptical look. "I mean…you seem like the sort of man who would…"

Zevran cut him off. "I have indulged from time to time, perhaps, when my interest is not elsewhere." Right now Zevran's interest was wondering where the obviously embarrassed man was going with this.

"Right. Well, how do you…" he was having trouble coming up with the right word. _Think Alistair think._ "woo them?" He finished. "Is there a…technique? Or…"

Again, Zevran cut off his embarrassed stumbling. "_**Woo them?**_ Are you quite serious?"

"Er…yes?" Alistair said picking lint off his trousers and refused to look direct at Zevran. "I don't know what else to call it."

"So let me get this straight," Zevran had now sat up straight instead of his comfortable lounge and looked at Alistair with a mockingly serious expression on his face. "You have never wooed? Not once? You are woo-less, as it were?"

"All right. Bad idea," he stood up. "Never mind."

Zevran couldn't help himself, he was in disbelief but it certainly explained a lot of thing about the would-be-templar. "My friend, I jest, I jest." Alistair turned and sat back down. "You are trying to _woo_ our fair Grey Warden, yes?"

"Ah…it's not what you think! I mean, I'm..." Alistair was stumbling over his words. "Maybe," he finally admitted.

Zevran laughed. "No need to be shy, Alistair. I can see your interest in out leader. I, myself, am trying to _woo_ one of our companions but she has, how do you say, been playing hard to get."

That perked Alistair's interest "Who?"

"Aslinn," he said quickly. "But you distract me from my point." Zevran waved his had dismissively. "Every female has her likes and dislikes. The key, my friend, is figuring that out. Sweet honeyed words would be the best to start with, whispered during the initial embrace…enough would open her heart…" Zevran chuckled, "Or better yet, the straps to her armor." He leaned forward. "Don't under estimate the power a pair of attentive hands can bestow. The slightest touch, at the right time and place, can elicit most…pleasurable moments." Zevran paused having heard the man in front of him take a loud gulp. "Besides the first two, utilize your other senses to weaken her inhibitions. Sight, smell, taste—the combinations are endless." He leaned back. "That should head you in the right direction, but I cannot give away all my trade secrets now can I?" He laughed at the, now very red Alistair.

"Umm yeah…thanks… I think I got the root of it." Alistair stood up and walked towards his tent.

"Hmm…" Zevran turned back toward wear the women wondered off to. "I cannot help but wonder what is taking our lady companions so long."

"What do you mean?" Alistair started to worry that they may have been attacked.

"Well think about, they are out there not a stitch of clothing between them." Zevran smiled to himself. He could not help himself, he had to tease Alistair. The man was just baited so easily. "Washing each other, yes?" he sighed. "It is enough to make a man very jealous. Just think those naked bodies, suds all over their bodies and…touching one another."

"I ummm…going to go over here and sharpen my sword until they get back."

"Truly? Here I thought that was forbidden in the Chantry," Zevran laughed when Alistair stumbled of a root at his words.

(¬,¬)

[_ ] )o{=====

UU

Laurena sneezed.

"Maker's Blessing upon you" Leliana said."You know they say if you sneeze, someone is talking about you."

Laurena rubbed her nose. "That is an old wife's tale."

"Maybe. Now isn't that much better than that old wrap." Leliana said having tied a large ribbon around Aslinn's head. She handed her fellow red-head Morrigan's mirror.

"Yer jestin?" Aslinn said turning her head this way and that. "This be worse than tyin em around me ears." She reached up and took the ribbon down.

"Aw but it was cute." Leliana pouted

"Yes but not practical," Laurena smiled. "I don't think she appreciated the choker with the bell either." Aslinn made a face at the mention of the choker. It was silk and bright pink with a bell in the center that would jingle every time the woman who wore it moved.

The woman had finished bathing and Leliana went immediately to work on Aslinn. The bard did have some impractical ideas about how to hide some of Aslinn's extra assets but she, thankfully, had some good ones as well.. Morrigan came up with the idea to have Aslinn put her wrap in front of her ears and tie it at the nape of her neck instead of wrapping it around her head. This made her look more like a city elf if she wore it with the vest. Aslinn had been happy to hear that they had initially mistook her for an elf and that she might be mistaken again for one, Laurena thought this was strange but said nothing more on the matter.

The woman went through the rest of the contents of the sack, keeping a few outfits and headwear for Aslinn. Leliana even convinced the miqo'te to keep a simple dress "just in case". Grumblingly she put it on the pile she had in her arms and followed the others back to camp. Aslinn began to stuff the articles of clothing into her knapsack. Without a word she returned to her station at the cooking pot and began spooning out portions for everyone.

Laurena felt her stomach rumble, she was famished and looked over towards the cooking pot. "You cooked? It smells wonderful."

"Aye, lot too. Morrigan mentioned some'em 'bout Grey Wardens eatin lots so I'd made enough for feedin an allegiance," Aslinn took a portion for herself and sat down beside Zevran.

"That's it, she is… officially... the camp cook." Alistair said in between mouthfuls.

"But I like my kingly meals," Laurena pouted and Alistair let out a groan.

"_You,_ maybe, but _I_ like to be able to identify what I am eating," Leliana took tiny spoonfuls savoring the flavor.

"Ah, this reminds me of home, only here I do not have to check my food for poison," Zevran caught Aslinn glancing at him. "The company is much finer too." She smiled and gave him a gentle bump with her hip.

"Flatter."

"I say it only because it is true." He flashed Aslinn a smile and heard Morrigan groan in disgust.

"Where did you say we are headed next?" Wynne quickly changed the subject before the two of them went to innuendos.

"Soldier's Peak, I have been putting it off but since we are in the area I should keep my promise to Levi." Laurena motioned towards her pack with a tilt of her head. "His map is in my pack, we were to meet him at his cousin's inn when we were ready. I estimated it would take us maybe three days to get there but with the weather turning colder it may take longer.

"Brr snow it be makin me cold just thinkin 'bout it." Aslinn let out a shiver.

"My dear, there is no need to suffer in the cold when I would be more than happy to share my tent with you. Warm your bed, as it were." Zevran turned a lecherous grin to the woman sitting next to him.

"Aye, I might be takin you up that if the weather turns sour."

"Clothing is optional, of course." Zevran's hand found its way to Aslinn's waist. She opened her mouth to retort but Laurena interrupted the exchange.

"Ok that's enough out of you two. Keep it up and I'm putting one of you with Sten on watch duty." Their leader shook her head and was starting to regret pairing them together on watch duty. She prayed to Maker they would actually keep their hands off one another long enough for another shift to take over.

During the course of dinner Laurena realized two things. First being that Aslinn was a wonderful "road cook" as she had called herself, she would try and convince the woman to cook at every opportunity. Not that she didn't like the other's dishes but cheese flavored grey blobs or half burnt rabbit, as Sten liked to cook, got a bit repetitive. Aslinn haven't lived most of her life in the woods or on the road, as an adventurer, she knew what went well with wild game.

Second, that Alistair was looking more nervous than he normally would act around camp. Alistair hand would brush lightly over hers or he could look at her softly then turn away when she would notice. She would have to sit him down and speak with him during their shift.

The group dispersed shortly after dinner was eaten and camp chores were done. Everyone, thankfully, went to their respective tents or in Aslinn's case her respective tree. Alistair came to sit beside her, starting her and bringing her back from her thoughts.

He smiled softly at her, taking a blanket and wrapped it around their legs. "Sorry about that."

"It's no problem, I was just thinki—Maker, your hands are freezing, get them under here." She took his hands in between her, placing both their hands beneath the blanket, and rubbed her hands against his colder ones.

Without thinking Alistair linked his fingers between hers and they both sat in comfortable silence—each lost in their own thoughts. It wasn't until his thumb instinctively started to gently rub her knuckles did they both realize they were still holding hands. Alistair could feel his face heat up and even in the dim fire light that Laurena was blushing as well. _Maker she is beautiful._ He thought and leaned in closer. His intent had been to kiss her but unfortunately there was a rustling in a nearby bush, so she pulled away from him and gripped the handle of her sword. Eric came trotting out of the bush a moment later with a dead hair in his mouth.

"Caught dinner have you boy?" Laurena reached forward to pat his head, the resumed her watch.

Alistair saw the mabari head in the direction of Morrigan's camp. He wondered for a moment what the hound was up to, then grinned when the hound came back with nothing in his jaws. The mabari turned around three times before settling down in from of Laurena's tent for the night. Alistair's eyes caught sight of his pack and he made a decision. _Now or never._

"Here, look at this," Alistair held out a rose to Laurena, twirling it slightly as he spoke. "Do you know what this is?"

Laurena gently touched the rose petals in his fingers. "Is this a trick question?" A smirk across her face.

"Yes, absolutely. I'm trying to trick you. Is it working?" She laughed at him and shook her head. "Aw, I just about had you didn't I?"

"Now, you're just making fun of me." Laurena's eyebrows were furrowed but there was a smile coming from corner of her lips.

"Make fun of you, dear lady?" Thinking back on Zevran's advice, he took one of her hands in his and ran his thumb across her knuckles again. "I picked it in Lothering. I remember thinking, _how could something so beautiful exist in a place with so much despair and ugliness_? I probably should have left is alone, but I couldn't. The darkspawn would come and their taint would just destroy it." His eyebrow furrowed and Laurena had the sudden urge to stroke his face and make those lines go away. "So I've had it ever since."

Laurena bit her lip, suddenly very nervous, her famous Cousland confidence was nowhere to be found. _Why am I so on edge we've kissed once before but…_She lost her train of thought as she stared into Alistair's hazel-colored eyes. "What do you intend to do with it?"

"I thought that I might…" Alistair looked as nervous as she felt. "Give it to you actually." she let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. "In a lot of ways, I think the same thing when I look at you."

She took the rose gently from him, their fingers brushing for the briefest of moments. "I…don't know what to say."

"I guess it's a bit silly, isn't it? I just thought…here I am doing all this complaining, and you haven't exactly been having a good time of it yourself." The creases returned between his eyebrows as he looked away. "You've had none of the good experience of being a Grey warden since your Joining, not a word of thanks or congratulations. It's all been death and fighting and tragedy."

Alistair looked up and Laurena felt her breath hitch, there was tenderness hidden behind his eyes."I thought maybe I could say something. Tell you what a rare and wonderful thinking you are to find amidst all this…darkness."

"So…are we married now?" _Alistair isn't the only one able to deflect seriousness with humor_, Laurena thought.

"Ha! You won't land me that easily, woman! I'm quite the prize, after all, no need to start crying on me or anything." The laughter on Alistair's face faded back to seriousness and Laurena didn't like it when he made that face— it meant he was second guessing himself. "I guess it was, uh, just a stupid impulse. I don't know, was it the wrong one?"

"No, it wasn't. Thank you, Alistair."

""I'm glad you like it." His face light up. "Now…If we could move right on past this awkward, embarrassing stage and get right to the steamy bits, I'd appreciate it."

"Steamy bits…sounds good. Off with the trousers then…" Laurena jokingly placed her hand on Alistair's thigh; he immediately stood straight up and started to ramble off words quickly.

"H-Hehe, bluff called! Damn, she saw right through me." Alistair mumbled the last part to himself.

"You're so cute when you're bashful."

"I'll be…" He took a big gulp of air and laughed nervously. "I'll be sitting over here, until the blushing stops. Just to be, uh, safe. You know how it is." He quickly took a seat on the log opposite the one they had both been just sitting on.

"Alistair" She called to him a blush staining her cheek, went her gaze meet his Alistair felt a heat run thru him from the tips of his hairs down to his toes. "Come over here and kiss me."

"When you put it like that how can I refuse…bossy…hot." He closed the distance in three strides.

Their lips meet with a gentle caress and Alistair pulls Laurena closer to him with a gentle tug on her waist. She complies, sliding into his lap as her hand tangles her fingers in his short hair. There was a short whistle and they both pulled away from each other faster than a dwarf runs away from a bath. Aslinn grinned toothily at them from her perch atop the tree branch.

"We hav'tta behave but Wardens gone Wild happens when we all be asleep." The feline swished her tail nosily at the too stunned Wardens.

"How long have you been awake?" Alistair's face was red to the tips of his ears.

"Since, _'Make fun of you, dear lady'._ I'd be too cold out here to sleep"

If it was possible Alistair just became redder. "Ok you go in my tent and sleep until I wake you for your shift. Maker if I hear you and Zevran snickering tonight, I swear I will throw you at the archdemon." Laurena said sternly but not loud enough to wake any of the others. _Hopefully._

_**A/N**_

I want to thank my lil mage in hiding beta, Janec Shannon. We had fun with Alistair this chapter. I wanted to also thank Aimo from Deviant Art for her inspiration on part of the "Advice" scene.

I wanted to give everyone a heads up that they should really read Janec's story "Stars" because there are a lot of easter egg type references or jokes that you might not get if you do not read it. So give her some props!

Here is the link to "Stars" remember to take out what is in the ( ) and put in what is in that space. So for (slash) replace it with /

http:(slash slash)www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net(slash)s(slash)5655515(slash)1(slash)Stars


	7. Snow Covered Places

Abandoned Sanctuary

Snow Covered Places

Laurena woke up to a scream. She quickly grabbed the dagger from under her pillow and leaped out of bed. Her feet hit the ground and immediately took a defensive stance. The scream seemed to have woken up everyone in the woman's room and from the sounds of it the men's room as well. Laurena made her way, still in her nightgown, towards the slightly ajar balcony door. She looked back and saw Leliana step behind her arrow notched but not drawn. They both eased out on the balcony and saw foot prints on the newly fallen snow but no one out there.

Another scream this one coming from below—the two women looked over the edge, Leliana with her bow drawn, only to find Eric jumping happily in the snow after a very bundled up Aslinn. About this time the door on the adjoining balcony flew open and Alistair almost tumbled out of the door without a shirt on.

"What happened? Who screamed?" Alistair's breath could be seen in white puffs as he spoke. Laurena's eyes went to his bare chest and only then did she realize her own state of undress. She turned away and crossed her arms causally over her chest.

"Aslinn," she indicated the feline and marbari below with a smile. "I don't think she has ever seen this much snow."

"Maker's breath, I'm going back to bed," Leliana mumbled as she trudged back inside the woman's room leaving the couple on the second story balcony.

They stood in silence for a moment and watched the two below run around below. The crunch of snow and a few muttered words in Antiva caught their attention so they turned around to see Zevran, wrapped tightly in a fur cloak, walking towards them.

"Don't like the cold much Zevran?" Alistair said in a teasing voice, not seeming to notice the cold despite his shirtless state.

Zevran ignored the jab and peered over the balcony.

"It's far too cold and early for me, I'm heading back to bed. Zev?" Laurena waited for the elf to face her. "Can you go get Aslinn before she wakes the whole inn?"

"Of course, my Warden."

(¬,¬)

[_ ] )o{=====

UU

Zevran stepped out into the snow, he frowned as it crunched noisily under his leather boots. _Not__good__terrain__for__an__assassin__to__work__in,__it__makes__too__much__noise_. He thought to himself then turned his attention fully on the mabari and feline woman ahead of him. There were footprints scattered around the area where the two had chased each other and were currently still doing so.

Zevran watched with amusement as the large dog plowed through the deeper part of the snow after the dexterous woman. Her tail would swing to the left then the right, being used as a sort of rudder, when Aslinn would lightly run almost atop the snow. She would stop and Zevran could see her sink into the snow but figured it was something to do with her race. She had mentioned it originally being a nomadic hunter race so their bodies must have adapted to many different things, one of which was obviously being able to run atop the snow.

Zevran was brought out of his thoughts when something wet and cold hit his face.

"Bull's eye!" Laughed Aslinn her face flushed from the cold.

He narrowed his eyes and bent down, scooping up snow to throw at her in relation. He stood, with snowball in hand, but she was nowhere in sight. The mabari stood off to the side wagging his stub of a tail but otherwise not giving any indication where Aslinn went. His eyes scanned the snow. _She__would__make__an__excellent__assassin__if__she__can__hide__effectively__in__this_. Zevran thought to himself amusingly. There was a rustling sound and Zevran had only a second to react before the weight of Aslinn hit him, effectively shoving him into the cold snow. She straddled his waist and used her hands to successfully pin down his shoulders.

"Got yah," Aslinn smirked triumphantly.

"Hmm, normally I would not protest being put in such a position by an utterly gorgeous woman, such as yourself. However," Zevran ran his hands lightly across her clothed thighs and rested them on her hips. "It would be ill advised to expose ourselves so thoroughly among these harsh elements, yes?" He was rewarded when Aslinn's green eyes widened in surprise.

"Not even bein in deh snow be coolin your libido eh?" She recovered from the initial shock and smirked down at him before getting up and extending a hand to help him get off the cold ground.

Zevran was hauled on his feet and he was almost surprised by the strength behind that tiny form. "What can I say, it's an enjoyable pastime," He started brushing the snow off himself when Aslinn's tail caught his eye. Her ears were sufficiently covered by a shawl but her tail was swaying freely behind her. "Might I make a suggestion regarding your tail, my dear kitten?"

"What kinna suggestion?" She gave him that smile that he was quickly learning meant trouble.

Zevran chuckled deeply. "Not that kind, my dearest kitten, though it is a thought. Showing off your lovely tail would attract attention, if I may," he stepped closer to her and took her soft tail in his hands. Aslinn's body tensed but she said nothing so Zevran gently took the tail and wrapped it around her waist as one would do for a belt. "See none the wiser."

"Thank yah, Zev," She gave him a gentle smile.

"Of course, my dear. Now, shall we go inside for some breakfast before our two Grey Wardens wake up again and clear out the whole larder?"

(¬,¬)

[_ ] )o{=====

UU

"And… here we are Soldier's Peak. I told you the map would get us through the tunnels," Levi Dryden spoke as Laurena stepped in stride behind him then took in the magnificent Keep.

"Andrestre's blood, how did you find that path on your own?" She looked back toward the entrance of the tunnels, hearing a loud splash followed by a loud curse.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," he murmured.

Laurena turned back toward Levi and gave him a blank stare. "Try me."

"Well," he started, "It came to me in my dreams. When I was a lad, I tried going through the tunnel by myself, I got horribly lost, but every now and then I dreamt of it."

"Why didn't you mention this before Levi?" Laurena had to stop herself from sighing out loud. She did not mind helping people but she wished they would be a little more up front about things.

"I didn't want you to think I was a moon-addled simpleton. I've my wits about me but enough of that," Levi said hearing some of the companions footsteps begin to get louder. "I'll follow you from a distance. This place has a stench of death. I expect there's trouble up ahead."

Aslinn emerged first followed closely by Zevran and Leliana. Laurena had to guess that that their feline companion led the way for she saw no torch among them and this wasn't the first time Laurena had seen Aslinn wandering about in near darkness as if she could see clear as day. Laurena saw Levi do a double take but the feline had her tail wrapped securely around her waist so the merchant said nothing more.

Sten came next, carrying a torch, followed by Alistair, then Morrigan, Wynne and Eric leading read guard.

"Wow," Alistair couldn't keep the astonishment out of his voice as he took his place beside Laurena. "Soldier's Peak, looks like its seen better days," he chuckled. "Better centuries more like it."

"Once the Wardens flourished their ranks full, their caliber certain, now they even accept people like you, Alistair," Morrigan jeered.

"Hey!" Alistair complained.

"Enough you two," Laurena spoke a tone of command and respect that only someone who has grown up in a position of power could accomplish. She began heading towards the fortress when an eerie feeling came over her and she couldn't ignore it. One glance at Alistair said his Templar training was sensing it was well. "Wait!" Laurena held out her hand, effectively stopping everyone in their tracks. "Something isn't right here."

"Aye, somefin has me fur on end," Aslinn rubbed her leather covered arms briskly and it had nothing to do with the cold.

"I know what you mean, the veil very thin here," Alistair took his normal position at Laurena's left flank.

"Right Alistair come with me and stay close. Morrigan, Wynne, you stay back towards the tunnels. Leliana, stay back with the mages and give them some cover. Sten, Eric, you make sure nothing comes near those three. Zevran and Aslinn, the two of you cover our backs." The two wardens slowly made their way towards the Peak's entrance, their hands griping their weapons tightly as they walked. The rogues followed behind silently, neither making a sound in the snow.

The snow, Laurena mused to herself. Aslinn had been overjoyed the morning the group had left for the tunnels leading up to Soldier's Peak. It had snowed the night before and when they awoke she was giddy to see so much of it. The euphoria had quickly worn off when once the group began traveling with a light flurry constantly hitting them in the face and the deep cold sinking into their bones. Luckily the tunnels leading to the Peak had given them some cover from the storm so no one was forced to spend the night covered in snow.

Laurena mentally slapped herself for the distracting thoughts and focused on the task at hand as they approached the stairs leading to the Keep's courtyard. There was a pressure that bore down on them just as a flash of white that had the two rogues trying to clear cobwebs but had the two warriors preparing for an attack. What they saw was something that just didn't happen—the courtyard was empty one moment and full of soldiers the next.

"_Fall back, Fall back already!" A lord yelled to his soldiers._

"_Taking the Peak will not be easy, m'lord," a knight stated coming to beside his lord._

"_I gave the Warden's one chance to die with honor. Instead, they hole up like cowards. We follow the king's advice and starve them out," the lord sneered in disgust._

"_But the Peak has months of supplies," his knight declared._

"_Then we wait," a scowl came across the lord's face. "When they are too weak to lift their weapons, we will send them to their final judgment."_

It was a bit unnerving to watch the scene that happened so long ago and knowing that the men talking in front of her had not been alive for a very long time.

"Wh-what was that?" Levi said obviously alarmed. Laurena could see the man trembling slightly. "I felt a bit woozy there. I'm not mad, am I? You saw it too?"

"It was like a waking dream."

"Be a creepy wakin dream," Aslinn muttered softly and Laurena silently agreed.

"How is that possible? This place truly is haunted," Levi was beyond alarmed now.

"The Veil is thin here. The Circle Tower was that way too," Laurena explained

Levi looked confused as did Aslinn. "The Veil," Levi questioned

"That's what separates us from the Fade and demons," Alistair tried to clarified.

"What'd be the Fade?" Aslinn asked looking rather confused.

Zevran answered her, "It's the place dreams come from, my dear."

"And demons and spirits," Alistair muttered

"D-demons?" Levi gulped loudly. "Thank Andrestre you came, Warden. A-after you." Laurena gave Alistair a pointed look and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Come on then," the female Warden strolled into the courtyard.

There was a pop of magic and the skeletons that had long since been dead stood up.

"Not again, don't these things ever stay dead?" Laurena yelled pulling her greatsword from its holster across her back.

"Blunt objects," Aslinn yelled quickly putting a pair of leather gloves reinforced along the knuckles by what looked like metal. "Ida works better! They'd be havin no flesh to cut!" The woman then rushed forward and struck a nearby skeleton hard in the ribs, effectively stunning it. She then clasped her hands together, pulling them over head and struck the undead hard with a downward strike.

Laurena followed suit using the blunted end of her two-handed weapon to knock the creature in the head. "How do you know all this?" She yelled to the crimson haired rogue then swung wide to cut the creature off at the knees.

"They'd be havin 'em back home," Aslinn yelled back, running to help Zevran finish off the archers that were trying to flank them.

Alistair bashed the last creature with his shield then huffed, "Must make picnics and reunions interesting."

(¬,¬)

[_ ] )o{=====

UU

"Ouch! I told you we should have brought at least one mage with us," Alistair winced as Laurena gently applied a healing tonic to his singed arm.

"We'll be fine," Laurena gently wrapped a bandage around his arm. "Besides I didn't want either of them getting anywhere near this place while the Veil is so thin."

"I guess," he said watching her tuck the end of the bandage in place.

"I wanted to also see what Aslinn could do combat-wise in a group setting. She handles herself fairly well for a practically unarmed woman, even though she froze initially when she saw the demons," Laurena put away the bandages.

"I don't think she ever saw a demon like that before today."

"Could be, at least she snapped out of it after a few seconds," Laurena ran her hand gently over the bandaged area, trying to make sure it lay as flat as possible.

"Thank you it feels much better," Alistair mentioned, flexing his arm slightly before reached for his gauntlet.

"Here let me help, it'll be easier this way," she helped him slip on the armor and tighten back the buckles back in place.

"I don't see how you're able to do it," Alistair stated looking down at her heavier armor.

"Do what?"

"Wearing all that heavy armor and swing that sword of yours, It's bigger than you are!" He exclaimed.

Laurena starred at him a moment before giggling behind her glove at him. "Do you want me to be a dainty little thing, swinging flowers at the archdemon?"

"No, no, no, I'm not saying that," He said waving his hands sporadically. "It's just...you know—hard to impress you with my manly feats of strength when your effortlessly swinging around something that I have trouble lifting."

"Yah could'da cut wood fer her!" Aslinn called over from her station near Zevran.

"Cut wood? What is she talking about cutting wood? What are you blushing about, Laurena?"

"D-don't worry about it," the blushing noblewoman turned away and shot a glare at _the__cat__that__just__ate__the__canary_ like grin of the feline rogue.

"Pleeeaaase," he dragged out the word, giving her his best pouty face.

"Nothing just an inside joke among woman. Oh look another door!" Laurena looked quickly for a way to escape the increasingly embarrassing situation.

(¬,¬)

[_ ] )o{=====

UU

Laurena picked up a note scattered amongst the undead corpses.

_**Soldier's Peak is more than we bargained for. There is sinister magic at work here. The men are seeing things and cannot tell nightmares from reality. The fallen return to life to attack again and again, and we are assaulted by dark creatures the likes of which I have never seen. Whoever is responsible is intent on destroying us all—the king's army and the Grey Wardens both. Send help. We cannot last much longer.**_

—_**Commander Athlar**_

"Sounds like blood magic to me," Alistair said as read the note over Laurena's shoulder.

"I agree," she rolled the parchment, sticking it into her bag. Alistair didn't move, staying close to her and Laurena enjoyed the small comfort it brought her having him that close. "It sounds far too much like what happened at Redcliffe, with the walking undead and the torn Fade."

"I think your idea to keep the mages back at the entrance was a good one, now, despite our lack of a healer."

Laurena turned within his loose embrace and rested her head against him for a moment. "Thank you."

"We have found another book, my Warden," Zevran's voice came from right behind the couple. "I beg pardon, my Wardens, was I interrupting something?"

"No Zev, thank you." Laurena moved away from Alistair and took the book from the blond elf. "What is it, do you know?"

"Hmm, it looks to be the history of the Peak, written by our dear friend, Brother Genitivi. I thumbed through it but I am sorry to say that there is no mention of our wandering merchant's grandmother."

"Pity, anything else of interest?" She flipped through the pages briefly.

"My dearest kitten and I checked the other rooms and they are now sufficiently clear of any living undead."

"We didna go in the last of that that there rooms," Aslinn said walking up to the trio with Levi in town. "The door be stuck and I didna wanna be goin and breakin it down and be damaging somefin inside." She explained

(¬,¬)

[_ ] )o{=====

UU

"Somefin stinks," Aslinn covered her nose with the back of her hand. "I'd be meanin really be putrid!"

"We are in a castle full of corpses," Alistair joked making his way up the stairs.

"Bones dunna smell anytin like this," Aslinn took off her leather cap and slip off the shawl from atop her head before replacing the helm. The woman took the material and tied it so the fabric was covering the bottom half of her face, blocking some of the smell from her nose.

Zevran chuckled at her. "You look like a bandit, my dear."

"First I'd be a pirate now it'd be a bandit. Both of which be haven possibilities of tying ya up," came her muffled reply.

Zevran chuckled, changing the subject he said. "My dear Warden, I could not help but notice that I seem to have been stuck in the back of the line, so to speak."

"I'm sorry about that Zev, but I needed my two strongest against the undead up here with me," Laurena called over her shoulder.

"No matter, I prefer to do things from behind anyway."

"You what?" Alistair sputtered at Zevran's offhand comment.

Aslinn giggled when she saw Laurena's step falter when the noble woman heard what the former Crow said. The feline turned her attention to the elven man trailing behind her. "So it'd be a preference among the rogues then, to be doin it from behind."

"Hmm, yes, we're particular fond of that way of doing things," Zevran said with an ever present smirk.

"Me too, when I can, I'd be finding it more statisfin."

"Not listing, la la la," Alistair said as he tried to cover his ears over his helmet.

"Why you'd be blushin, Alistair?" Aslinn asked seeming too innocently.

"B-because," the former templar's voice practically squeaked.

Laurena turned around face flush under her helm, "He's blushing for the same reason I am…I can't believe the two of you would just openly talk about that—with other people around!"

The female rogue blinked up at the taller woman in feigned innocence. "What? Battle positions?"

"That…you…" Laurena turned away before she could embarrass herself more.

"Oh-ho, what _did_ you think we were talking about? My dear kitten, I do believe we have some naughty wardens among us," Zevran's smirk turned into a full blown grin as Aslinn was unsuccessfully trying to bite back a laugh.

(¬,¬)

[_ ] )o{=====

UU

"Let's rest here before we press on," Laurena leaned heavily against her greatsword.

"Good idea, my Warden," Zevran winched slightly as he spoke. "I think that last demon may have cracked something.

"Gimmie da bandages there, Alistair," the feline rogue spoke, looking intently over at her friend, the female warden.

"Oh sure," the ex-templar dug through his pack. "Here you are."

"Thanks," Aslinn said, catching the bandages that Alistair tossed to her. "Hey, she be lookin a lil worse for wear. Go make sure she be ok."

"Of course," Alistair watched Aslinn take the bandages over to wear Zevran was propped up against some steps, then made his way over to where Laurena was still resting against her sword. "Here you are, my dear."

She smiled gratefully at him and took the water skin he offered. The female warden took ad long swig from the water skin before handing it back to it. "I appreciate that,"

"Are you alright?"

"Just a bit worn out, I guess. I'm not used to using all these templar abilities you've been teaching me," Laurena moved closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Just rest a bit then," he said wrapping a comforting arm around her.

(¬,¬)

[_ ] )o{=====

UU

"Your armor, be takin it off," Aslinn stood in front of Zevran looking down at him.

He looked up in actual surprise, he had not been expecting that. He slipped his mask back in place before giving the woman in front of him a leering grin. "Oh so demanding, my little kitten." He eyes swept over her form, lingering on the areas of her bust and hips. "Perhaps we should go somewhere a little more private." He winked and wiggled his eyebrows.

Aslinn snorted but still grinned. "Azeyma's fan, I'da set meself up for that." She laughed at herself. "Serious, me boyo, I'd be neddin yah to be takin your armor, so I canna be wrappen up your wounds.

"As, you wish my dearest kitten," Zevran unbuckled the straps holding on his blades, then worked on the straps for his shoulder guards. Aslinn helped him by starting to undo the laces holding together his chest piece. "You know, my dear, if you wanted to see me shirtless all you had to do was ask."

She rolled her eyes as she helped him slip the chest piece off. When the armor finally fell away the female rogue couldn't help but let her eyes roam over Zevran's slim tanned chest. She suddenly felt hot and took a lot of will power not to take him up on his offer and move to a more private area.

_By__the__gods,__he__'__d__be__gorgeous__and__don__'__t__he__be__knowin__it__too._ Aslinn heard him chuckled. "Like what you see?" His voice went an octave lower and he almost purred the words.

The woman had to take a few calming breaths before clearing her throat and tried to disregard the obvious come on for the moment. She set to work wiping off the some of the blood there. "I'd looks like the poultice be workin, I dunna see a mark on yah. Well," she ran her fingers lightly across one tattoo on his chest. "Other than these here ink markins. These be what's I'd be hearin yah and Alistair be speakin 'bout."

"They are called tattoos, my dear kitten, but yes."

"I'd heard yah be sayin yah know how'ta do 'em," Aslinn said absently tracing the lines on his chest.

"Do you wish me to give you a tattoo?" Zevran's voice rumbled underneath her fingertips so the female rogue withdrew her hand and gave her full attention to the blond assassin. "Something feminine," a devious smirk graced his features. "A cat perhaps."

Aslinn snorted at the underlying joke. "No, I'da be wantin ones like these." She poked his chest. "Our sister tribe, Keepers of the Moon, be havin markins inked on their faces and bodies," she explained. "They's be mean tah look like the jungle cats. I'd ben wantin ones like yours be."

"Are you sure, it will take more than one sitting and will be quiet painful at times," Zevran's face was serious as he spoke.

"I'd be sure."

"Alright, we shall start the next time we are at camp or an inn, for now it would be best to help me wrap these ribs, yes?" Zevran sat up.

"Aye," Aslinn moved closer to the former Crow and leaned over to wrap the bandage around his torso. Zevran made himself usefully by holding the bandage in place as she continued to wraps the rest around his torso, she ended up hugging him for a moment each time she reached to wrap the cloth around his back. The blond elf didn't miss the opportunity to have more body contact by softly brushing his hands against hers each time they passed in rotation. Aslinn made no indication either way if she noticed the light teasing touches.

"You have done this before, yes?" He mentioned, noticing the way the bandaged lined up near perfectly.

"Yah aren't an adventurer for what'd be 15 a year and not be learnin how to dress a wound," Aslinn said proudly, tucking the end of the cloth bandage in place.

"A beautiful woman, like you and adventurer?"

Green eyes met amber as their gazes met. "Beautiful am I?"

"I call you beautiful because that is what you are, should I not?" Zevran tried to keep his voice neutral in case she should have to beg pardon.

"Commin from a handsome elf, no, be going right ahead. I'da not be mindin in the least," Aslinn eyes light up as she smiled at her fellow rogue.

"And glad I am to hear it."

(¬,¬)

[_ ] )o{=====

UU

"Twelve be good! I'd been told you somefin smelled," Aslinn whispered to Alistair. Her nose twitched and she pulled the scarf higher on her face.

"Ok, point taken."

The group had walked into the former Warden Commander's chamber only to find it occupied by the possessed corpse of Sophia Dryden.

"Who or what are you?" Laurena asked taking in the sight before her.

"This one is the Dryden, Commander, Sophia, all these things," the Sophia look-alike said in a voice that Aslinn could make out two distinct voices. _Creepy._

"G-grandmother?" Levi stuttering moved closer for a better look.

The demon-possessed-corpse of Sophia spoke directly to Laurena, ignoring the others. "You have slain many of the demon ilk to get here. This one would propose a deal."

"Is anything of the real Sophia left inside you?" Laurena spoke softly as when she felt Levi stand beside her.

"This one has tasted her memories, seen her thoughts and hidden places, But she is food for this one, no more, no less." Aslinn scoffed at the corpse, crossing her arms consequently pushing her breasts together. Zevran's eyes lingered there, silently wishing she would keep her arms like that more often.

Laurena turned to the merchant beside her. "Levi, I'm afraid your great-great-grandmother is possessed."

"That or she's really let herself go," he tried to joke

"And she be smellin like tail end'a darkspawn," the feline rogue mumbled. Zevran hid a smile behind a gloved hand.

"Shut that annoyance up from me."

"Annoyance! Yah moldie—" Zevran held on to the spit-fire of a woman beside him before she leaped over the table at the corpse of Sophia.

"My great-great-grandmother is dead. I don't know what that is." Levi's voice was pained with realization

"Good," Aslinn huffed. "Does this be meanin I can sharpen me claws on her?"

Laurena ignored the other woman's angry outburst. "And why should I trust a demon."

'Sophia' sneered. "What is one woman-child compared to your might? Strike me down if my terms offend. A fool this one would be to betray the Warden."

Laurena looked thoughtful, considered her options. "I'm here on behalf of Levi. Tell me about Sophia Dryden."

"This one knows all, but will only talk after the tower lies broken and the deal is made."

"Making deals with demons now are we?" Zevran looked slightly impressed. "I must say the Crows have misjudged the Wardens."

"I want to clear my family's name but," Levi looked distressed "Not at the cost of making deals with demons.

_I__'__m__sorry__Levi,_Laurena thought as she unsheathed her sword. "I would never make a deal with you!"

"Then you are a fool!" Sophia yelled angrily.

**A/N**

I really had fun with this chapter. I hated it at first then with the help of my ever vigilant Beta Mage Janec, I was able to get through one scene that kept agitating me. I'm glad that our little group is fleshing out more personality wise. Please make it a point to read Janec's story Stars, that I have the honor of Betaing.

Thanks again to EA and Bioware for their wonderful game.

Also I wanted to thank my reviews and the people who has added me/this story to their Author/Story alert. You guys make my day when I get the email alerts that I have a review. Thank you also to those anonymous readers lurking in the shadow but still reading.


	8. Regret

Abandoned Sanctuary

Regret

Sorrow lasts through this night  
I'll take this piece of you  
And hope for all eternity  
For just one second I felt whole  
As you flew right through me  
And up into the stars

-Sorrow

~Flyleaf

"Then you are a fool!" Sophia yelled at the same time there was another pop of magic. Levi, thankfully, ran out the door to hide in another room and away from the fighting. Laurena had to admit the man was good at getting quickly away from the battle.

The dark-haired noblewoman bellowed out a War Cry to knock back the skeletons that popped up, giving her companions a chance to move into a more tactful position. Laurena then rounded the former Warden Commander, the griffon on the corpse's chest peaked out from under the armor's thick layer of grime_.__Oh__how__magnificent__it__must__have__looks__in__all__it__'__s__splendor_, she thought as she eyed the possessed corpse's stance. 'Sophia' held a shield in front of her body with her blade poised back. Thankfully Laurena had been training with Alistair the past few weeks and knew what was coming.

As predicated the corpse tired to knock aside the noble woman's massive sword and follow up with a strike with its own blade. She was able to counter the attack by stepping back, swinging her sword widely, then striking hard from above, spitting the non-helmed undead corpse's skull. The warrior held up her arm to block off the spray of blooding coming from the considerable head wound. She shook off the gore and turned, waiting to face another foe.

Laurena witnessed Zevran coming from the shadows to decapitate the undead that Aslinn was distracting. The two rogues nodded at one another in a silent, job well done. The dark-haired noblewoman scanned the room, all the undead were down and her companions were picking through the remains. A book on the desk caught her eye so Laurena made her way to the desk.

"It's her journal," the female warden spoke to no one in particular as she began thumbing through the pages.

"Anything in there that could be of help to us, Warden?" Levi spoke walking up to Laurena.

"None that I can see," she turned to face the merchant. "Let me look over the book to make sure no Warden secrets are revealed and I shall return it to you." Her eyes softened slightly. "It should stay in her family if all possible."

"Thank you, Warden. It would mean a great deal to me and my family."

"Of course, Levi. I can understand the desire to have something that belonged to your family," Laurena's eyes glanced briefly at the shield strapped to Alistair's back, the Cousland family crest standing out beneath the splatters of blood.

"What about the armor, my dear warden?" The two humans looked toward the sound of Zevran's voice. He was kneeling, dusting off the armor Sophia had been wearing before, like most of the other undead, once they had meet the true death their bodies turned to dust.

Laurena looked back to Levi. "Do you want it?"

The merchant smiled, "No, Warden. That armor belongs to the current Warden Commander."

Laurena eyes soften at the merchant. "Ferelden currently has no Warden Commander," she paused stealing a glance at Alistair before continuing. "He died at Ostagar."

Levi smiled reassuringly. "The way I see it, we have a great Warden Commander standing before us."

"That's sweet, Levi, but I ca—"

"I insist, it would honor my family if you wore the armor," the man bowed his head slightly.

"Alright, though if you don't mind I think I will clean it off first," Laurena chuckled. "Or better yet, Zevran," she said turning to the former Crow. "Didn't you promise me that you would shine armor if I let you join us?" The smirk on the elf's face fell to a frown and the noblewoman couldn't keep a straight face. "Oh I'm jesting." The warden looked around the room. "We should find a good place to stash it until we come back, our pack's won't fit much more in them."

"Let me be carrin it then," Aslinn took the breast plate from Zevran.

"I don't think it will fi—Holy maker, where did it go?" Alistair exclaimed when the large piece of armor disappeared into the crimson haired woman's knapsack.

"Aye, me boyo it'd be in me bag," the rogue spoke as if it was the most naturally thing in the world and looked confused as the ex-templar stared in amazement.

"Let me see!" Alistair rushed over and eagerly gazed into the small knapsack. "Andraste's knickers, it really is in there but how?"

Aslinn took the knapsack from the over-eager templar. "Goblin magic, it'd be a gobbie bag," she spoke like he should know this already. "It'd be takin me a long time to get 'em to make me one that canna be storing this much stuff."

"Goblin magic?" Alistair looked very confused. "Is that sort of like blood magic?"

"What's a goblin?" Laurena looked puzzled as well.

Aslinn gazed over to Zevran and Levi, they all had the same expression…confusion. "By the twelve, yah really dunna know? Goblins, they be yah know goblins," she threw up her hands at everyone's blank stares as she tried to think of a way to describe the creatures. "Short fellas, be have'n floppy feet, smellin like swamps? Goddess, be given me wisdom."

"Floppy feet?" Alistair took his helmet off to run his hand threw his hair. "Are they like darkspawn? They have magic_and_ floppy feet."

"Err sorta."

"Then we shouldn't use it, darkspawn are evil," the templar proclaimed and reached for the knapsack only to have Aslinn hiss at him and snatch it out of his reach.

"It'd be mine, I be payin good gold fer this, plus they not all be evil, some just be greedy merchants," the feline growled

"Alistair, let it alone, it's hers," Laurena suddenly felt like a mother scolding her children for bickering over a toy. "It's not too heavy, will all the equipment?"

"Huh, no, it'd only be gettin a slight heavier, it'd be enchanted after all," Aslinn eyed the templar as she spoke, not trusting he wouldn't try to take her knapsack again.

"Like dwarfs enchant things, my friend," Zevran placed a hand on the male warden's shoulder. "Nothing evil about that, yes?"

"I suppose."

Laurena sighed in relief at the incident and more bickering averted

(¬,¬)

[_ ] )o{=====

UU

"We must be somewhere over the courtyard," Laurena raised her voice so it could be heard clearly by the rest of the party over the wind and snow blowing around them.

Alistair shielded his eyes, looking for the first time at the tower behind where the now dead skeletons were. "I wonder what this tower was used for."

"I don't know… there was no mention of it in any of the books."

The adrenalin began to wear off from the fight and the cold began to seep into her bones. Aslinn began shivering uncontrollably as the snow began to snow fall harder and the wind picked up. Her instincts kicked in and she locked her arms around the closet warm body that wasn't incased in metal, Zevran. She felt the blond elf stiffen at the unexpected contact.

"Kitten?" He murmured and Aslinn could feel the former Crow shivering against the cold.

"C-cold," she muttered and pressed herself tighter to his body.

"So you come and use me for warmth, yes?" the elf's voice was steady but his body was betraying the fact that he was just as cold as the shivering female that had her body pressed against his back. "I c-certainly won't protest a pretty woman keeping me warm," his teeth starting to chatter. "T-though I must admit I had pictured it with a lot less clothing involved."

Aslinn gave out a muffled laugh. "You'd be welcome to be takin yer clothes off all yah wanna. But Im'a intendin to keep whad bitta protection from this here bloody cold on me, thank yer very much there."

He pouted even though the woman behind him couldn't see it.

"You are the spoiler of my fun, my dear kitten." The assassin's body was still shivering slightly but not as much as before as the body heat from the younger woman was helping. Zevran maneuvered the two of them to the tower's overhang. "It's times like this I long for Antiva's blazing sun."

"Aye. Gods how can they be just standin there talkin?" The female rogue's reply was muffled slightly by his armor.

"Perhaps it is a Warden thing," he said before shouting over to the Wardens. "May we continue onward, my friends, before the tips of our ears fall off?"

"We're almost done!" Laurena yelled back to the two rogues.

"It's not really that cold," Alistair muttered bending down and picking up a health poultice among the skeletons remains.

"They're not used to Ferelden's climate, you know," Laurena voice barely drifted over the sound of the wind. "You and I grew up here, this is nothing compared to winter storms in Highever. Sometimes the snow would get so high father and Fergus would have to go to villager's farms and dig them out."

"So you're saying their sun-spoiled."

Laurena laughed. "Yes and they aren't incased in a thick layer of metal and cloth like you and I." She knocked on his shoulder guards for emphasis.

"C-can we b-b-be goin inside now?" Aslinn called over, breath coming out in puffs and chattering teeth, to the two warriors as she and Zevran huddled underneath the overhand leading into the tower. The two rogues griped each other against the cold wind that cut through their leather armor.

Laurena couldn't help but chuckle at the two, which earned her a glare from the shivering rogues. "All right lets go inside before we have icicles were our rogues should be."

(¬,¬)

[_ ] )o{=====

UU

"Avernus, why does that sound so familiar?" Laurena spoke out loud, flipping open the research notes.

_**Day 32: The subject is not responding to the stimuli. Testing the pain threshold has uncovered nothing. Only three subjects left.**_

_**Day 82: If only I could reproduce last night's extra ordinary success. Electricity is only a catalyst. The blood is the key.**_

_**Day 97: Energy and blood. Repeated applications have duplicated the results. I conjecture that success can be induced alchemically.**_

_**But there are no more subjects left. If only I had one more or a dozen. The things I could do.**_

"By the Maker!" Laurena gasped dropping the book as if it burned her.

"Something wrong, my dear warden?" Zevran asked in concern.

"Don't touch anything!" she yelled out suddenly.

"What…what?" Alistair dropped a note he was holding. Laurena picked up the note and read over it briefly, then turned to a vial on the table and with a wide arch of her hand, smashed it on the ground. A dark red substance splattered on the floor. "Laurena, my dear, calm down. What is the matter?" The templar took the woman by the shoulders and looked down at her with apprehension in his eyes.

"H-he…he."

"He what…he who?" Alistair shook the noble woman's shoulders slightly.

"Avernus, the mage we saw before…the one in the waking dreams," at her fellow Grey Warden's nod she continued. "He did awful, terrible things to his fellow wardens, people who trusted him!" She fell onto Alistair's armor chest.

"Experiments." Zevran's voice was blank as he read over the notes Laurena had dropped earlier. He glanced at the two wardens then, catching Aslinn's eye motioned toward the small room near the door. _The__moment__between__the__Wardens__is__private__and__we__should__leave._ She nodded and caught hold of Levi, bringing him to room Zevran had indicated.

Alistair had taken off his gloves and began stroking Laurena's hair. Through conversions early in their journey he had learned of Rendon Howe's betrayal and the death of her family. He wasn't stupid as some of the others made him out to be, he knew Laurena hadn't been able to morn them like she should have. That she kept that bottled up inside, letting it fester up inside her until finally now spilling out The dark haired woman in his arms finally began to settle down. "Better now?"

She nodded not looking at him just yet. "I'm sorry I lost it like that. I just couldn't—I mean it reminded me of…"

"I know."

(¬,¬)

[_ ] )o{=====

UU

"Ready?" Laurena looked over at Alistair, her hand on the door's handle. At Alistair's node she opened the door.

A stench of blood, decay, and poultice components hit them like a wall, it was so overwhelming that it made Aslinn dizzy. The crimson haired rogue almost retched at the smell. She pulled out mint leaves, wrapping them in a cloth and holding them over her nose to stave off the initial smell until she could become used to it. She waved off Laurena's concerned look and got into position to the Warden's right.

With a quick nod Laurena lead the group into the room, filled with spikes and pits. She headed towards the stairs, the balcony looked like some sort of laboratory.

"I hear you…do not disturb my concentration," an old weathered voice said, the figure at the top looked to be mage, judging by the clothing. The mage turned to reveal himself, _bald__and__wrinkled_ is all Laurena could think as he descended the stairs to meet them. "Even Now the demons seek to replenish their numbers. Are you to thank for this temporary imbalance?"

"You're Avernus?" It was more of a statement than a question but the old mage answered anyway.

"I am, what of it?"

Laurena's eyes narrowed and she glared at the old man, her eyes piercing. "I know of your crimes. You're a monster."

He scoffed. "A monster? For a hundred years I have fought them. Though by though. Spell by spell. If I am a monster it is because I had to become one," he scaned his eyes over each member of the group then sneered. "Why are you here? What is your intent?"

Laurena stood up straight and put on the face of a Cousland noblewoman. "I am here to recover the Grey Warden's base."

"Admirable goal, but in order to achieve this, the demons must be cut off forever."

"I've seen your experiments," her voice sturdy and she stood firm with the knowledge of friends standing behind her.

"They were necessary," Avernus said looking bored. "Any tool, any iota of information that could defeat the fell demons was justified." The old mage paused and looked at Laurena if she were a child needing scolding. "As a Warden you should know that."

"Necessary?" Alistair angry voice rang out. "Having to relieve yourself after an eight-hour ride is _necessary_ but there is no excuse for summoning demons."

"A templar...charming."

"I want some answers, Avernus," Laurena kept her voice calm as she spoke to the elder mage.

"To what questions I wonder? Ask." Again the mage looked bored, his nonchalant attitude was starting to grate her already worn nerves.

"Sophia's great grandson brought me here. Levi, go ahead." The nobleman gave Levi a nod.

"Master mage, uh, sir," it was obvious he was nervous but continued. "My family name has been worth less than dirt for over a century. Do you have any proof Sophia was a hero?"

The mage uncrossed his arms and perked up. "The boy who braved the mists, so, you heeded my call," Avernus laughed. "And you are a Dryden? The cosmos has a sense of humor after all."

"Call? What call?" Alistair interrupted.

"He was but a boy when he entered the tunnels below the Peak. His heart pure, his character certain," Avernus spoke with pride.

"What'da load of…what be the phrase?" Aslinn whispered to Zevran

"Load of shit, my dear kitten," he whispered back.

Laurena heard the two rogues, but spoke instead to the elder mage. "Just answer Levi's question."

Avernus turned to Levi, sincerity written on his wrinkled face. "Your great-great-grandmother was the best of us. Brave, charismatic, fiery and utterly devoted to the fight. But we still lost. So full of vigor, then, so blind to the consequences." the old mage smiled softly as he spoke of Sophia. It made the young warden wonder if there was not something going on between the commander and the mage. The old mage continued, snapping Laurena out of her thoughts. "But proof…there is none to be had."

The dark haired noble woman placed a comforting hand on Levi. "I'm sorry, Levi."

"I…I had hoped but thank you, Warden." His head hung down as he made his way to the edge of the group.

Laurena looked back at Levi with saddened eyes then turn towards Avernus, her blue eyes set in a cold stare. "Tell me about what happened here."

Avernus scoffed. "What good would storytelling serve? The tyrant Arland is long dead, as is all our noble co-conspirators and the grand rebellion. Sophia's corpse may walk and talk, but she too, is no more.

"She _was_ walking around and talking," Alistair mumbled.

Not skipping a beat Laurena continued. "You had to know that summoning so many demons was foolhardy."

"Perhaps," the old mage regarding the two wardens in front of him before continuing. "But it was survival. For months, I prepared the summoning circles, researched the darkest depths of the Fade," he bragged. "That moment was a triumph of demonic lore. Dozens of demons called by my hand. But with so many variables, I suppose calculation errors were inevitable. I was so close."

"You're to blame for all this. Some things you just don't do."

"From a Warden, that means something. So tired, so old," Avernus looked every bit as old as he claimed at that moment. "Let me undo my greatest of mistakes. Let me cleanse this place. Then…Then I will accept whatever justice you feel I merit. If justice or vengeance drive you, stay your hand until the demons are dealt with, this is my only request," the bloodmage looked sincere.

Laurena sighed knowing what had to be done. "Until the demons are dead, we are allies."

"We must go great hall. There I will repair the damage I caused so long ago."

_A/N_

_Here we are again my friends, another chapter completed in this saga. We have Aww moment for Alistair and Zevran fans as well as many giggle moments—at least for me. I have gotten several comments on our lovely Aslinn. I am glad to hear that people enjoy reading about her. Aslinn and Laurena fight for the spotlight I know._

_A tip of the hat to my beta mage in hiding, Janec. Thanks to Bio Ware for such a great game and to you, my readers. _


	9. We Do What We Think We Must

Abandoned Sanctuary

Chapter: We Do what we Feel We Must

Is there a dividing line between right and wrong?  
If so, where is it at, and how can I find it?

Do we do it for praise, reward, or glory  
Or is it for the benefit of others?  
Do we do it to feel better about ourselves  
Or does it serve a purpose in society?

Could it be for self-justification?  
Do we do it to ease our own burdens?

Right and Wrong

~Jason Westlake

The group followed Avernus out of the tower and back through the open walkway connecting the Keep. The rogues looked longingly back towards the room they just came from, more specially at the large chest in the far corner_.__Later,_ Laurena mouthed to the two would-be treasure-hunters. Once out on the frozen walkway Aslinn, again, locked her arms around Zevran's waist for additional warmth. The elf just chuckled and advanced further on the walkway, the crimson haired rogue never once causing the former Crow to stumble.

"Here we are," Avernus addressed the two wardens. "We must act quickly, the demons are clawing at the gates. The veil _must_ be closed."

"Let's get this over with. Levi, take shelter in the next room. You two," Laurena stopped speaking to see Aslinn's arms still hooked around Zevran's waist and a mischievous smile speaking across the shorter woman's face. The noble woman shook her head at their antics. "Once you detangle yourselves, I need one of you to flank Alistair and the other one on me."

"Do I have a choice of whom? Because I would love to be the one to _flank_you_,_ my dear Warden," Zevran winked at Laurena and warrior felt her face become warm.

"Hey wait just a minute," Alistair sputtered as he stormed to where Zevran was. "If you think for one moment…"

Aslinn's voice interrupted whatever the Templar was about to say to the assassin. "Whenever you'd two be ready, cause we be ready over 'ere!". She had slipped past the two males when they were arguing to stand near Laurena. The female rogue grinned jubilantly at them as the men exchanged looks of realization that Aslinn had paired them together without their noticing.

"Ok then," Laurena turned to the old mage. "Whenever you're ready."

"I will begin to unravel the summoning circles I drew so long ago. Waves of spirits and demons may come through. Dispatch them." The old mage then turned to stand by the first summoning circle.

"Cover Avernus, understood?" Laurena ordered and each of the companions nodded to their leader.

When Avernus began casting the air started to feel dense and heavy with magic causing the companions to ready their weapons. They all faced the glowing mirror-like doorway anticipating what would come from the torn veil to attack them.

(¬,¬)

[_ ] )o{=====

UU

Aslinn lay on the floor panting, the after affects of the Desire Demon's attack had worn off but she chose not to move. She stared up at the ceiling, half listening to Alistair and Laurena speak with Avernus. Aslinn didn't need to look up to know what happened. The ring of steel and the smell of blood was indication enough.

Avernus was dead.

_He__'__s__be__killed__for__summonen__them__there__demons__and__be__usin__blood__magic,__whatever__that__be_. Aslinn thought to herself. She didn't understand this country's fear of magic, the feline rogue snorted at the very notion of it. Where she grew up everyone had the potential to do magic. Every race…every living person could become a mage, at any point in their lives—you just had to be schooled in your chosen magic by the appropriate guild.

Hell some of her weapon skills had magical effects to them, like the one she used to save Avernus when the wraths came from behind him. She had struck the ground and a pulse of magical energy hit the demons, stunning them long enough for her to reach them. Never in her life would Aslinn dream of having some locked in a tower and guarded day and night for what she could be or what could happen.

Zevran's face suddenly towering over her startled her and brought her mind back to the present. She had not been paying attention to anything the last few minutes, so lost in her own thoughts. "Are you alright, my dear? You have been lying here for a very long time and your lovely face has blood on it."

Aslinn licked her lip, it was sore and she could taste a copper flavor that was associated with blood. She mentally groaned knowing one of her canines must have pierced her lip when she was flung back from the Desire demon's attack. "I'd be alright," the female rogue moved to sit up but a she felt a pain shoot from her back and the room suddenly began to spin. "Cac, b'fhéidir gan." *****She cursed.

There was a light pressure on her shoulder urging her lay back down. Aslinn cracked open her eyes (she didn't realize until that moment she had closed them) to see Zevran's face very near her own and the assassin spoke with a composed tone. "I'm going to assume, my feisty little kitten, that wasn't a very nice phrase."

"Aye." She mumbled and evaluated her injuries now that the rush from the fight hard truly worn off. Her lip hurt like bloody hell, her head had a dull throb, and her back was sore.

Laurena's voice drifted from close by. "You should stay still until Wynne gets here to look at you. I sent Levi go fetch her," the noble woman looked genuinely worried. "I almost feared you were knocked unconscious or worse until Zevran pointed out your tail was twitching.

"How bad it be?" Aslinn asked.

Alistair's loud voice made her wince. "You hit the wooden banister and shattered it."

_Which__would__be__explainen__me__sore__back_, she thought.

"I thought cats were supposed to be agile and land on their feet," the Templar tried to joke.

Aslinn snorted "You be hittin a pile of wood and we'll be seein if you be landing on your feet."

"I don't think the plate mail would allow that type of agility." Laurena joked.

"Not to mention our dear Alistair would be much noisier than you as well. I believe it would sound much like a clamber of pots and pans, yes?" Zevran teased.

"Oh sure just poke fun at me… go ahead have your fun," as Alistair whined crossing his arms and pouting in a very childish manner.

"Well, since you are giving us permission." The elf winked at the taller human, a roughish grin on his face.

Aslinn started to laugh but put a hand to her head, the movement jarring her. The feline rogue's ears swirled toward the door a moment before it opened. Wynne gave out a sigh when she saw the condition of the group that had left her behind.

The old mage examined Aslinn first since it was obvious she was the one in greatest need of healing, the woman being sprawled out on the floor was a big clue. She had quietly asked Morrigan to look over the two Wardens and Leliana to help with Aslinn. The bard was happy to comply and the wilder witch glared but did what was asked of her. The two Wardens had minor injury, most of which they had bandaged themselves. Morrigan reluctantly healed Alistair's burns on his arms but complained about his childish behavior the entire time.

"Would you hold still, 'tis hard enough to concentrate without your constant twitching," Morrigan snarled at the male Warden.

"But it's _tingly_," he complained

"You'd rather it burn? Because I can use a poultice instead."

"Morrigan," Laurena chided. "Stop bickering."

The witch gave the other Warden a flat look as she glanced up from Alistair's arm. "I do not _bicker_."

"Says the woman who continues to bicker." Alistair mumbled then hissed in pain as Morrigan purposely gripped his injured arm too tight. Laurena just sighed.

(¬,¬)

[_ ] )o{=====

UU

"So we be goin then?" Aslinn asked Zevran as she came to sit next to her fellow rogues. Wynne had healed her and Zevran's wounds but they were both told to take it easy (a suggestion that she had no intention of listening to). She hated to be told to sit still when there was treasure to find not far away.

"Go where?" Laurena asked putting down the bow she was waxing.

"Oh a dank dark place, somewhere riddled with bones," the blonde elf's voice carried the same tone the bard used during storytelling.

Leliana eyed him wearily. "This whole place is dark and riddled with bones, now where are you planning on going and more importantly why are you not including me?"

"Ah my Leliana that impish grin just gives your intentions away. You are intrigued, yes?" Zevran chuckled.

Leliana turned towards Aslinn. "My lock picking skills are much better than his. You just must take me along."

Aslinn smirked and turned to the elf beside her. "She be havin a point der Zev, your pickin skills be horrid."

"I am truly hurt my dear that you would prefer her company over mine," the former Crow pretended to pout.

The crimson-haired rogue slipped her arms around his shoulders. "Ah, me boyo I still be needin yah fer yer warmth."

The red-haired archer looked obviously confused and Zevran smirked, slipping his arm around Aslinn's waist. "So I am good for warming your bed then, yes?"

"Aye, that be one of yer better uses," the feline rogue's canines poke out slightly from behind her mischievous smile.

Leliana shook her head at her two obviously lusty besotted friends. "Let's just go to wherever this place is."

(¬,¬)

[_ ] )o{=====

UU

"Wherever those three are going, trouble will surely follow." Wynne chuckled, shaking her head at the three rogues as they slipped out of the door. "May I speak with you a moment?"

"Oh course, Wynne." Laurena followed the Mage away from the rest of the group.

"I wanted to speak with you about your relationship with Alistair." Laurena stopped short and made a squeak noise. Wynne smiled. "Even this old woman can see that you are both quiet taken with one another. It's hard not to notice the doe-eyed looks he gives you, especially when he thinks no one is watching. It's almost too sweet for my tastes, and I'm an old lady who should be making lace hearts and fuzzy blankets."

Laurena opened and closed her mouth a few times. Why did she suddenly feel like she was talking with her mother about the birds and the bees?

"Alistair is a fine lad," Wynne continued when the younger woman didn't do anything more than look like a fish trying to breath air. "He is skilled in battle but inexperience when it comes to the heart." The senior mage looked at her seriously. "I wanted to know where you thought your relationship was going, I would hate to see Alistair get hurt."

Laurena thought seriously on what Wynne was saying. Was she accusing her of going to hurt Alistair or was she just trying to give grandmotherly advice? "We're taking it one day at a time," she answered honestly. "And I have no intention of hurting Alistair in any shape way or form."

"Intentionally, no I don't think you would," Wynne eyes soften just slightly before going serious again. "But, the two of you are not just a man and a woman, you are both Grey Wardens. Not to mention he is the son of a king and you the daughter of a Teryn. You both have responsibilities which supersede your personal desires."

"I...what?" Laurena was confused and upset. "What does our status have anything to do with our relationship?"

The older woman took a deep breath. "Love," she starting before pausing as if to ponder how to phrase her thoughts. "It is ultimately selfish. It demands that one be devoted to a single person, who may fully occupy one's mind and heart, to the exclusion of all others."

"I-what are you trying to say, Wynne?" The young nobleman knew this was leading somewhere.

Wynne's jaw became stiff, "I am worried about both you and Alistair. There is great potential for tragedy."

"Tragedy, what do—"

"Let me explain, child." Wynne watched Laurena take a deep breath and try to steel herself for whatever she was going to say. There was apprehensiveness behind the younger woman's eyes at the tender subject. "A Grey Warden cannot afford to be selfish. You may be forced to make a choice between saving your love and saving everyone else," She let that sink in for just a moment before continuing. "Then what would you do?"

"I don't want to have to make that choice." Laurena's knew her voice sounded more like a child than a woman's at the moment.

_Couslands__do__our__duty,__pup_. She heard her father's voice tell her.

Wynne had begun talking again and Laurena struggled to pay attention what the older woman was saying. "—cannot take anything for granted, I want you to be aware of this."

"I will do my duty Wynne, I promised my father as much, but I will _not_ surrender what I have with Alistair for it."

(¬,¬)

[_ ] )o{=====

UU

"So why we be diggin through this here stuff again? There be no treasure here, it be in the next room." Aslinn complained as she shifted through a pile of paper.

"Not all treasure is gold, my dear kitten," Zevran came near her and looked over her shoulder at the papers. "What we are looking for is information."

"On?"

He shrugged. "The Wardens were picky about what they wanted us to read. There must be something here of worth, yes?"

"It looks like a bunch of experiment notes, something about blood." Leliana frowned as she read on in the book she was holding. "This seems unholy," she turned to Zevran "We shouldn't be dawdling in this."

Zevran signed. "Perhaps you are right," he put the papers down then turned to the bard. "Come there is a treasure chest in the next room that demands to be pilfered."

Aslinn giggled gleefully and bounded up the stairs. Leliana gave Zevran a look, he shrugged but said nothing otherwise. Upon entering the room, Zevran indicated to Leliana the chest. She frowned at the skeletons and cases scattered among the rooms but went over to unlock the chest never the less. Amazing what a little shiny jewel or a bit of gold will let someone push aside their morals. Zevran thought as he headed up the stairs of the platform that the old Warden Mage was standing on upon the group's initial arrival. Bottles, and vials mostly—none of which Zevran touched. Like an assassin's equipment you didn't touch anything (vials or otherwise) that you didn't know what was in it or what it did. You could end up dying a horrible slow death by poison or in the mages case cursed or turned into Maker knows what.

Zevran heard the steps creak and saw Leliana with an armful of various equipment. "Chest thoroughly pilfered, I even got some arrows out of it." She said patting her quiver. "Find anything Aslinn?" The bard called over the feline still searching her assigned part of the rooms.

"Aye," she called up before her head appeared on the foot of the banister. "A note." Aslinn spoke as she waved supposed note before disappearing to climb up the stairs. "It be makin no sense to me."

"Let me see," Leliana took the note and read it aloud.

_**While some maintained that Asturian had simply destroyed the sword in his dotage, others believed he had stashed it away somewhere in Soldier's Peak. One young Warden claimed that Asturian had once grabbed him by the shoulders, fixed him with an unwavering gaze and said, "The sword will remind you what it is to be a Warden. Speak your oath to me, when the shadows come. You must speak the words."**_

What this was supposed to mean was never made clear.

-From The History of Grey Wardens in Ferelden, by Brother Genitivi, Chantry scholar. 

"It's cryptic, no wonder poor Brother Genitivi could never figure it out."

"Or part of a series, the Crows would sometimes leave clues for where a payment could be found," Zevran explained, his hand absently rubbing his chin in thought. "The note itself would make no sense unless you had the rest of the series. A clever way to keep information away from those not intended, yes?"

"Aye very clever, didn'a Laurena be pickin up somefin like'a this here note?" Aslinn chewed on her bottom lip in concentration and Zevran caught himself wanting to nibble on those lips himself. "Zevs?"

"Hmm?" His eyes drifted downwards to linger in less appropriate portions of the lovely redhead's body.

"Sac le bleu, ** his mind is in the gutter again." Leliana took Aslinn by the arm and lead her down the banistair.

"Does it not 'ready be livin there?" Aslinn joked as the two woman made their way towards the exit.

(¬,¬)

[_ ] )o{=====

UU

Laurena sat off to the side of the main group. She had taken off her gauntlets and was just sitting there, hands clasped in front of her staring into the fire that sat in front of her. Alistair had seen her speak with Wynne earlier and since then she seems to distance herself from the rest of the group and from him. He had hoped Leliana or maybe even Aslinn would talk with her to see what was wrong but it was just his luck that they had taken off some time ago with Zevran. Alistair did _not_want to think about what could be doing…_._ His mind drifted off so when Eric nudged him with his nose he jumped.

The mabari whined bumping his nose against the ex-templar's hand. Alistair smiled and bent down to pet Eric, rubbing his fur briskly. The war dog sat down and woofed at him. "What? You hungry?" Eric snorted then whined again. "Well what then?"

"Take the mutt outside, you buffoon." Morrigan scowled and turned back to the thick black book she was reading.

"What, why it's snowing outside." Alistair looked down to Eric when the mabari bumped his hand again.

"Here boy," Laurena clicked her tongue and the mabari roamed over. Taking his large head in her hand she asked him. "You need to go out?" Eric barked, and jumped around excitedly when his mistress rose from her seat and head up the up the balcony. She opened the door leading out to the walkway. "See if you can find our rogues and bring them back." She called out and closed the door behind her.

Alistair caught her eye, her normal bright blue eyes shad turned a sort of teal color, and he motioned for her to come and sit by him. Laurena looked over to where Wynne was bent over the cooking pot then walked towards Alistair. She sat on an old chair, easing down to test if it would hold her body weight and armor. They then sat in companionably silence, watching their group of misfits go about making a camp indoors. They put no tents up but had arranged their bedrolls around the large fireplace. The couple watched Sten sharpen his large sword and again Alistair silently wondered how Laurena swung her large sword around.

Laurena heard a scratching at the door and started to get up to let Eric back in. He barked and she heard a muffled voice with an Orlesian accent. "Alright, just hold on a moment and I'll open it." A second later the door opened and Eric bounded down the stairs straight toward his mistress.

A/N

*Translation from Gaelic: Shit maybe not.

**Translation from French: goodness gracious

Hi folks, thought I forgot about you huh. No it just took me a LONG time to finish this chapter. You can also blame Fable 3 for taking my time away from write.

I want to thank all my readers both seen and unseen also my alerters! Also to the genius Beta Janac! I hope to get the gang moving so I can get to some steamy bits so keep reading!

Happy Thanksgiving!


	10. Pathways

Abandoned Sanctuary

Chapter: Pathways

You cannot travel the path until you have become the path itself

~Budda

"Aslinn, can you answer a question for me?"

The feline rogue looked up from the leather armor she was repairing. "Yah,"

"Your accent," Leliana moved closer to her fellow rogue. "It's not like any like any elf's I've heard before, do the ones in your homeland speak like you?"

The shorter rogue shook her head, "I guess I be sounden more like Tressia had been soundin like."

"Was that your mother's name?" the bard had lowered her voice.

Aslinn stared at her fellow rogue debated whether she should open up. "She'd be the woman who'd been helped raised me," she said quietly.

"I thought you said you were a merchant's daughter?"

"Aye, someone be payin 'tension. Tressia and Ardan been both raised me as their own when me mother died brin'in me in this here world, even though they be human and I a Miqo'te. Tressia was me mother's," the younger woman's eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "Damn what be the word for it in'na common." Aslinn was mumbling more to herself than talking to Leliana. "Bean ghlúine*, how do you be sayin _healer to mothers _in common?"

"Healer to mothers?" The bard's face light up. "You mean a midwife."

"That be it! Tressia was me mother's midwife and Ardan be the leather merchant. He be the reason I say I'd be a merchant's daughter. He taught me his trade, I think he'd be of the Highland tribe. He's be build like Sten, tall an'na not be sayin some'tin unless it'd be important." The Miqo'te was divulging more than she had intended but Leliana was a good person and she felt comfortable letting her know a bit of the mystery of her past. She wasn't going to go into her whole life story with the taller red head but if she wanted to know about the couple who raised her she didn't mind telling. "Tressia once be tellin me Azeyma, that's be me goddess, be havin a special place for me, which be why I'd be the one that lived when me mother didn'na. Azeyma be known as a protector, she been said. She been protectin you now I'd be needin to protectin' others. I guess that'd be why be, by Azeyma's will." Aslinn's face became a blank mask as she was to remember exacted how her adopted parents looked and sounded but fifteen years were a long time and the memory had begun to become faded with time. "I hadn'na thought of 'em in'na long time, I dun'na 'member much."

"My mother died when I was very young as well. I don't remember what she looked like now but I remember the smell of these flowers she would but in her clothes. Laurena found some for me while we were in RedCliffe." The older woman but a hand on Aslinn's shoulder. "Do you have something of theirs as a token?"

"Songs Tressia used'ta be singin on the trail or be playin on the fiddle an'na what Ardan taught 'bout leather." Speaking of her long since dead adopted parents made her homesick then a wave sadness hit her when she realized that she could never go back there…ever.

(¬,¬)

[_ ] )o{=====

UU

Zevran had watched Leliana walk over to where Aslinn was sitting repairing some armor, he had been surprised to see her actually repairing the armor instead of just replacing it like any other rogue would do. Repairs look time and skill, both something most people did not have. He turned his attention back the two Wardens in front of him.

"And why do we need to say this? Explain it to me again." Alistair said looking at the assassin wearily. "It's not going to set off a trap will it?"

"You know what they say…life is full of surprises, yes?" the blond elf tried to get a rise out of the male Warden.

"See?" He said turning to his fellow Warden. "That evil sneaky assassin is trying to kill us again using ...sneakiness!"

"No he's not. Zevran stop provoking him, I'm trying to figure this out." Laurena sat cross legged in front of the fireplace (which currently was one of only sources of light in the quickly darkening Peak) with four pieces of paper scattered around her. "_Speak your Oath to me_...it says." The noble looked over at the former Crow, he was watching her while he leaning casually against the wall. "We need to discuss some Warden business Zevran, do you mind?" she said pointing to were the others were situated.

"Not at all, my Warden," the elf made his way over to Wynne and Laurena heard him say something about _magical bosoms._ She shook her head and would not be surprised if the elder mage decided to turn the elf into a frog and serve him as dinner.

"So did you really want to talk about Warden Stuff or was that an excuse to get him to go away," he smiled at her with a lopsided grin.

"Hmm, a bit of both," the noble woman said given him a peck on the cheek before turning back to the papers in front of her. "These mention an oath needing to be spoken."

"I can think of two, the one we say before each Joining, you remember that one?" Alistair sat closer to her, looking over at the seemingly innocent journal entries. She shuddered and he knew it wasn't because of his closeness, though a part of him he had hoped he caused her to shudder, or the cool night air.

"I'm still trying to forget that one." Laurena said shaking her head to get rid of the image of Duncan killing Ser Jory and Daveth choking on the darkspawn blood. She felt Alistair rubbing her arms gently and she was glad they had changed out of their armor so she could actually feel the motion instead of being encased in armor and more or less hearing awful noise of metal scrapping alongside metal.

"Join us brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten. And that one day we shall join you." Alistair looked around. "Nothing happened."

"What was the other one?" She turned around and couldn't help but find the way his eyebrow furred together when he was confused or trying to concentrate endearingly cute to the point she had to cover up a giggle with a clearing of her throat.

"The other one...oh it's the Grey Warden motto."

"Do you know it?" she asked after a thick pause.

"Nooo," he stated plainly.

Laurena sighed. "Motto…motto," she said thinking out loud when a though struck her…_no it could be that simple_. She reached up to take off the necklace she had been given after the Joining. "I remember seeing writing on the back of here," the noblewoman explained when Alistair gave her an odd look. She flipped over the pendent that held the blood that was given during the ceremony and clear as day it had an inscription on the back.

_In war, victory._

_In peace, vigilance._

_In death, sacrifice._

When the Warden repeated the words there was a loud click that had Alistair unsheathing his sword. A chest popped out from an alcove to the right of the Wardens. Laurena walked over. Alistair gave her a look that said, _be careful_. The dark haired woman paused thinking better of it and called over to Leliana to come check for traps.

(¬,¬)

[_ ] )o{=====

UU

"Here you are, my dear," the blond assassin said handing Aslinn a bowl of bean soup and she gave the bowl a weary look. "Wynne cooked so no need to fear having to choke it down."

She took the bowl and gave a soft, "Thanks," before beginning to consume the bowl's contents. Zevran, being the ever observant person that he was, noticed Aslinn's sudden change in behavior. The feline was quite and still, which was and unusual mannerism for her. She would normally be loud, playful and very active, usually stirring up some sort of trouble within the camp's confines. He typically played a big part in the trouble she stirred up, but that was beside the point.

"Zevs," Aslinn said in that submissive tone he was beginning to greatly dislike.

"Yes my delectable kitten." The blond elf said leaning forward and giving her his best, _come hither_ look.

"Tell me about a bid'da 'bout yer homeland," she said not even looking up at his face, which made her to miss his teasing look.

"Oh? You wish to know about Antiva, do you?" Zevran kept his voice light and she finally meet his gaze. "The only way to truly appreciate it would be to go there."

Aslinn's lips twitched slightly, a small victory for Zevran. "Try me," she challenged.

"Well its warm there, not cold and harsh like this Ferelden," he motioned to her and the fact that she had still had her cloak on and was wrapped in a blanket.

"If I don'na see another snowflake for the rest of me life id'da be too soon," the feline scoffed.

"I see you are agreement then." Zevran chuckled. "Ah let's see, In Antiva it rains often but the flowers are always in bloom…or so the saying goes." He was glad to see the light back in her eye. _Not that he cared about her in general, _he told himself, _It's_ _just that sulking did not suit such a pretty face_. "I hail from the glorious Antiva City, home of the royal place." Zevran puffed out his chest in pride. "It's a glittering gem amidst the sand my Antiva City. Come, tell me about your homeland, you change the subject each time someone asks and you have me intrigued."

"I be havin many a memory there I been tryin to forget," Aslinn said ears dropping down.

"We all have things we regret, kitten, but that is for another time. For now we shall speak of the place we come from yes?"

She smiled at that. "I don'na be knowin were to begin."

"At the beginning of course!" His ridicules statement caused her to laugh out loud.

"Gridina be a city amongst trees," she chewed on her bottom lip for an instant before continuing "They'd be sayin that the Elzen that been first settlin there amongst the ancient trees, we'd be callin em the Tweveswood. It'd be warm, like your Antiva City be, the heat be wrappin 'round yah lik'a warm blanket. The city itself be woven among the trees an'na be within the larger ones."

"Within, you mean there are trees large enough to hold homes?" Zevran's mother may have been Dalish but it still was hard for him to picture trees so large. "Did you have such things as blacksmith? Surely they do not have their shops among the trees, yes?"

"By the twelve, no!" The feline looked horrified at the very idea. "The shops be carved outta the rock in the far end'da town an'na be away from the trees."

"You have magic in your country yes? Given that you have several enchanted items, and you're sudden dropping of your jaw I will assume yes." The feline rogue had indeed dropped her jaw and stared at him with a mildly shocked expression. "I am curious is there a Circle like here in Ferelden?"

She shook her head violently. "There be guilds for each typ'a magic but no' tin like here," she glanced over Zevran's shoulder at what he assumed was the Templar-turned-Warden. "Things be 'stricter here."

There was that tone again, he really didn't like it. Zevran had deduced that she didn't like talking about magic, for one reason or another, and speaking about it had undone all his previous efforts. Which _really_ ticked him off, he would have to find a way to quickly cheer her up. "They have a Circle in Antiva and I've heard some rumors about some of the practices here. I was curious if they had such practices where you hail from." The elf laced his gloved fingers together and peered over them at her.

Her ears swerved forward giving the assassin her full attention, she was curious but at the same time cautious. She didn't want to hear about another "practice" if it was anything like the practice she had seen demonstrated earlier with Avernus. His death still nagged her, not so much because he died, but that he was killed for using magic. She kept her voice calm. "What kin'na practices?"

"Orgies on top of the Circle Tower on moonlight nights."

Her hand flew to her mouth in order to keep a giggle from coming out but Zevran's faux serious expression was her undoing.

She laughed.

She laughed so hard she had rolled on the floor and gripped her sides. When her fits of giggles subsided Zevran told her how he found out it was disappointingly only a rumor in Antiva. He had still been hopeful that it would be true in here in Ferelden and planned on asking Wynne about it.

(¬,¬)

[_ ] )o{=====

UU

"Do you know what is most odd?" Zevran asked the woman lounging comfortable on her back seated on her bedroll across from him.

"What'd that be?" The feline yawned. It was well into the night, the two of them had been speaking for several hours lounging comfortably atop their bedrolls, while the rest of the members of their group had gone to bed. Leliana joined them briefly before retiring to own bedroll, not far away.

"We speak of my homeland and for all its wine and its dark-haired beauties and the lillo flutes of the minstrels…I miss the leather the most."

"Leather?" Aslinn rolled over to her side, facing him. "This I be havin' ta hear."

Zevran chuckled at her implications. "I mean the smell. For years I lived in a tiny apartment near Antiva City's leather making district, in a building where the Crows stored their youngest recruits, packed in like crates. I grew accustomed to the stench, even though the humans complained of it constantly. To this day the smell of leather is what reminds me most of home more than anything else."

"Aye, I be knowing what you be speakin of. The couple who raised me from a welp, one had been a leather merchant, he been taught me how. I can'na make yah somefin if yah been wantin'ta." Her face softened, and some of the masks she put up were brought down for the briefest of moments.

"See not so different, you and I. Why is it we have not made love as of yet?"

"Snow fer one thing!" She shoved playfully at his shoulder when he had moved closer to her, her masks back in place. "Been away long?"

Zevran turned to lay on his stomach, pillowing his head on his arms. "From Antiva? No, not so long. It is my first time away from Antiva, however, and the thought of never returning makes me think of it constantly."

Aslinn moved to lay on her stomach as well. "Your home be still there, Zevs an'nna least you can be returning to it."

"Not with without confronting a whole house of Crows. It is true, I can return and it is comforting thought. Not unlike yourself yes?"

She snorted. "I'd be exiled, I can'na be going back."

"Exiled? What did you do, sleep with the wrong noble?" His tone was light and he meant it as a joke.

"Somefin, like that." Aslinn said turning away from him with a sour look on her face.

"Such a face does not suit you, my dear kitten," his voice was close to her ear that it nearly made her jump…nearly. "I have somehow offended you, my friend," she turned around to face him, he was within arm's reach. "Let me make it up to you yes?"

"Bed warmin be seemin like a suitable punishment."

Zevran bent over to kiss her but she ducked her head and he got a mouthful of hair. He looked down at her confused.

"What? I been told you'd be good fer warming me, your body heat be doing that."

"You thought…you took it literally," he couldn't help himself and laughed at her.

"What! Why you be laughin?" She threw a pillow at him when he did nothing but laugh louder.

_A/N_

_* Gaelic Translation: Midwife_


	11. Family

Abandoned Sanctuary

Chapter: Family

During the toughest of times we must band together!  
When the bad weather hits us straight on,  
we have to get through that rough storm.

Holding each other with a tight grip  
so that each one of us do not slip.  
For that rough weather will take us on,  
trying to tear us apart one by one.

So family let's hold on to each other with all our might!  
And when that bad weather hits us straight on,  
we'll get through it still standing as a family, strong!

-Toughest Of Times

~ Kimberly Williams

The group took the North Road east from Soldier's Peak. They made good time and stopped to eat lunch at the River Dane. The companions set down their packs around a large rock stationed near the river with a large tree overhanging the embankment.

Alistair peered over and read the inscription etched in the rock. "In honor of the fallen of the battle of River Dane. This is the battle that turned the tides for the uprising wasn't it?"

"I see some of the Chantry teachings did stick with you, Alistair," Wynne chuckled taking a small bite of the dried deer meat.

"Actually that I read in a book from Arl Eamon's library."

"Father used to tell Fergus and I stories of the battles he and mother had during the Orlesian occupation. I remember when I'd fall asleep, I could practically hear the sound of clashing of steel," Laurena's tone was soft as was her smile.

"Did you ever meet him, Cailan, I mean before Ostagar?" Alistair said before taking a large bite of the dried bread they had picked up at the inn near Soldier's Peak. The bread made good trail food for when they didn't have time to stop and set up a fire to cook.

"He spent most of his time around my brother but yes I had met him before Ostagar." Her smile brightened, "Though I don't think he would have ever admit to being pushed in the mud by an eight year old girl, when he himself was thirteen. King Maric couldn't stop laughing."

"You've met Maric?"

"On occasion, he and my parents fought together during the Orlesian occupation. Our meetings were rather brief, more like _hello__Laurena_ or _my__you__'__ve__grown_ before I would go running off after the boys demanding they let me be a part of whatever adventure they had planned. Fergus would complain the whole time about being made to bring me along," her face went somber. "I do hope he made it out."

"Did you speak often with Cailan, Alistair?" Wynne asked tactfully moving the subject away from Laurena's missing brother as she brushed the crumbs off her robe.

"You're asking me if I had a relationship with my _brother,_ aren't you?" Alistair frowned.

"Yes. I wonder what he thought of you."

"I don't think he cared much about my existence. I didn't mean anything to him. Anyway, to answer your original question, no, we never spoke. Well, maybe once. Maric and Cailan had come to Redcliff to visit the Arl. I was very young then. We were introduced. I believe I said, _Greetings,__your__Highness_. He said, _Ooh!__Swords!_ and ran off to the armory. So, yes, that was the extent of our relationship. We drifted apart after that. Very sad."

Laurena held a hand in front of her face to muffle her laugh at Alistair's humor. Wynne scoffed at his brush off and stood, ready to continue their journey.

(¬,¬)

[_ ] )o{=====

UU

The companions pushed onward, cutting through Bann Lorin's land in order to avoid walking into any of Loghain's men on the main road. At some point, Eric seemed to have acquired a stick and he was constantly bumping his head against the closest person to throw it for him Morrigan was baffled by this behavior. Never had she seen the feral animals of the Wilds want to "play fetch" as Laurena called it.

She pointedly protested, making sure everyone understood exactly how much of a waste of time she thought it was.

The witch threw it for him every time he brought it to her though.

(¬,¬)

[_ ] )o{=====

UU

"If you have a question, ask it feline," Sten's voice rumbled deeply in his chest

"Huh?" Aslinn blinked.

"You were staring."

"Tá mé buartha,* Sten I'd din'na realize was," Aslinn was slightly embarrassed she'd been caught. "Yah just be reminding me of'a tribe back home an'na was wonderin if they'd be related,"

"It is possible qunari have gone to war with many lands," Sten didn't look down at the female as he talked he kept walking.

"They'd be called the highlanders an'na they'd be tall an'na muscle be like you," the rouge spoke rapidly. "I'da always be thinkin' that they been bred with the Roegadyn but now I'm thinkin different."

"This tribe," the warrior looked down at the much shorter feline rouge, "May have bred with my people, the language you speak is proof enough of that, it is very similar to what the Qun speak." This caused Aslinn to smile. Sten always thought it was odd that the humans would bear their teeth at someone they did not wish to fight but being so long in this land made him realize it was a gesture of happiness.

"I understand that there are elves in the qunari lands, Sten."

The qunari warrior tried not to grit his teeth when he heard the assassin's voice. "There are elves everywhere."

"Hm. Yes." Zevran looked thoughtful. "Well, I've heard that the qunari actually put the elves in charge? Over the humans? Is that true?"

"Some of them," he replied flatly oddly causing the feline to snicker.

"Only some? Which ones are they?"

"The ones who belong in charge. That is the way of the Qun." Sten almost sighed…almost, at the insistent elf that had more than once reminded the giant of a small bird native to his homeland that contently squawked at everything that moved.

"How does this Qun determine who belongs in charge?"

"Zevs," Aslinn said. "Be given it up. He's not gu'na be sayin' it how yah be wantin'"

"You do not know that, my dear kitten. He may tell me everything I need to know," Zevran waltzed up and causally put an arm around her clothed shoulder. When the group stopped at the inn outside of Soldier's Peak, Aslinn had purchased a snug long sleeve shirt that she now wore under her leathers. The elf had been disappointed she had covered up her skin but had been quickly silenced with a hard slug to the shoulder. _A__shoulder__that__still__aches_, the elf added mentally.

"Or he may be givin yah a shiner."

"The tamassrans evaluate everyone and place them where their talents merit" the giant answered disinterested.

"Ah ha, see my kitten," the elf wore a face that said victory. "But elves, in general, merit higher places than humans in qunari society?"

"Some of them."

The blond rouge groaned. "Back where we began. It's like talking to a water wheel."

"See, Zevs, I'd be knowin what I say," the crimson-hair woman patted Zevran on the head sympathetically as she laughed playful at his pout. Aslinn grinned to herself, an evil plan to tease, already forming in her head. The feline let the hand that had been resting comfortably on the elf's hip slip downward as she maneuvered her head closer to his. In a swift movement she leaned up and nipped the sensitive tip of his pointed ear while sliding her hand down and squeezing Zevran's buttock and then withdrew herself from him completely.

The former Crow's eyes widened when he felt Aslinn's mouth on his ear at the same time she gave his rear a squeeze. She had pulled back before he could react. She faced him now, walking backwards, a feral grin on her face. _Two__can__play__at__this_, he mentally added lunging to try and catch the feline off guard.

Aslinn ducked between Wynne and Leliana, so Zevran wouldn't be able to catch her then weaved between the two Wardens.

Laurena laughed as Aslinn practically skipped ahead of the rest of the group using the excuse she was going to scout ahead to get away from Zevran, Eric barked and ran behind her, his stick forgotten for the moment.

Zevran fully intended on chasing the crimson-haired minx but stopped short when he heard a feminine giggle from the bard followed by an almost dreamily stated, "They're so cute."

The elf turned back towards Leliana "Cute, am I?" He glanced momentarily in the direction the feline and mabari had gone, he'd get revenge on her later, he had after all promised Aslinn a lesson. Turning his attention back to the bard he put on a charming smile. "I'd prefer to be called roguishly handsome, cute…cute is something you call a puppy not a fine male specimen, such as myself. Speaking of which, Leliana, I humbly offer my services to you should you feel the need for…release as it were."

Leliana scoffed, "You were flirting with Aslinn not two seconds ago and now you're doing the same with me," the bard shook her head when Zevran just shrugged. "Thank you being concerned for my well being, Zevran. Should every man in Ferelden suddenly die, you may have your chance."

The elf chuckled, "Let it never be said that I'm not here to help with the call comes."

Alistair waited until the blond elf passed him, to take rear guard, before slowly walking towards Leliana. "So I'm wondering something," he waiting until she turned her head towards him. "What exactly does a woman see in a man like Zevran? "

She smiled, "Oh, he's handsome enough for some. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. It's just..." the Templar running his hand briefly through his hair. "Doesn't he seem to be a bit too much? The hair, the clothing... "

"I don't understand. A bit too much what? Do you have a problem with him?"

"Beyond the fact that he's an assassin who's tried to kill us more than once. No... no, not really." He glanced at Laurena as she was listened to Wynne, a small smile on the dark-haired woman's lips. "Do women go for that sort of thing?" He hoped Leliana didn't catch the look.

He hoped in vain as she had, indeed, caught the look and had made a mental note to tease Laurena later about it. "Where I come from they do, _oh__yes_."

"Huh Really?"

The red-head laughed "Yes really, but not all woman do, Alistair….she does care for you a great deal."

"Who?" he squeaked, fighting off the urge to look at the raven-haired warrior again.

Leliana simply laughed at her friend instead of answering his question.

(¬,¬)

[_ ] )o{=====

UU

The noblewoman smiled as she finished her conversation with the elder mage and briefly looked around their group to get her bearings where everyone was positioned. _We__really__are__a__band__of__misfits.__Everyone__with__a__different__backgrounds__coming__together__to__form__a__family,__not__a__normal__one__but__still__a__family_. The noble turn battle maiden couldn't help but look back on her actually family for a moment. _When__all__this__began__I__would__have__given__anything__to__bring__them__all__back__but__now__…_ her eyes caught Alistair's for a moment and he gave her a lopsided smile. _Now__I__wouldn__'__t__give__up__this__family__for__anything,__even__getting__back__what__I__lost_.

Aslinn's warning whistle cut through the sounds of the forest. Laurena could head Eric's large feet hit the ground as he raced back to his mistress, the Miqo'te not far behind. "Be armored men up head, they'd been chasin a human but they been caught 'em."

"Can you show me?" Laurena wanted to assess the situation, if possible, before having their large group move into position. The rouge nodded swiftly and headed back in the direction she came, the noblewoman motioned for Alistair to follow and whistled for Eric to follow as well.

Aslinn was crouched down low behind a bush when the Wardens caught up with her. She held a single digit over her mouth when they both crouched low beside her. Alistair laid his shield on the ground hoping not to catch any sunlight on it and give away their position before peering over the shrubbery at the men below. There was man surrounded by guards and they were speaking roughly to him. Laurena made a hissing noise to draw his attention, she then motioned to herself then to him. The noblewoman then turned to Aslinn and made a half circle with her finger, she didn't need to tell Eric his job he knew it, protect his mistress.

Alistair was convinced Laurena was the most brilliant strategists he'd had the pleasure of knowing. Most nobles wanted their daughters to be quiet and respectful and even though the blond warden had never met Teryn Bryce Cousland he respected the fact that insured his youngest was just as well trained as his soldiers.

"Be ready," the raven-haired warrior at his side whispered when the guards pushed at their captive. The ex-templar noticed the crimson-hair rouge was poised to pounce, she reminded him of the few stray cats he'd seen at the Chantry when they were on the hunt. The deceptively delicate-looking claws that extended from each of her fingertip reminded him Aslinn wasn't an elf as she seemed (he was constantly forgetting since she kept her ears covered) but a huntress and a predator.

(¬,¬)

[_ ] )o{=====

UU

"I tried to help, I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough," Laurena said as both she and Alistair bent over Elric, one of Cailan's honor guards at Ostagar. They group had attacked the guards that were surrounding Elric but they were not quick enough to stop the man from being stabbed. The female Warden was distraught that she couldn't save one of the few survivors of that horrible battle.

The man coughed. "I saw, thank you," he paused then widened his eyes as he seemingly recognized the two Wardens. "You were there at Ostagar, with the Grey Wardens; one of Duncan's new recruits. I was to guard the king, he was my friend understand?" Elric coughed and seemed to have trouble breathing. Laurena had sent Aslinn earlier to go fetch Wynne and the rest of the group. Eric whined and licked the dying man's hand. "The dog with a similar name as mine," he laughed lightly causing him to wince. "I'm glad you got out too, we lost a lot of hounds that day. All that time in Bann Loren's prison and I couldn't stop thinking about all they suffered that one dark night at Ostagar…"

Laurena took the dying man's hand in her own and held it, trying to sooth him. "Hush now, you have to know it's not your fault they died."

"If it's anyone's fault it's Loghain's," Alistair growled, feeling anger at the old war hero.

"I know, but even had Loghain's men not turned their back on us, the darkspawn were too many. Even Cailan, with all his bravo," the man stopped looking in pain. "He must have known that there would be no victory at Ostagar. The king, he entrusted me with the key to the royal chest. If anything were to happen to him, he said, it was vital to give it to the Wardens."

Laurena looked at Alistair, the dirty-blond haired man kept his gaze locked on the dying man on the ground. _Had__Cailan__intended__to__give__it__to__his__brother?__He__must__have__known__about__Alistair,__all__signs__point__to__it,__but__did__he__want__him__to__be__the__next__on__the__throne__instead__of__Anora?_She had to talk to Eamon soon, they needed to retrieve those documents. "Do you still have the key?" Laurena turned back to Elric.

The former honor guard had a strained smile cross his face. "The Maker has a sense of humor doesn't he? I suppose it's for the best, however—had I kept it, it would be in Bann Loren's hands by now."

"Why am I not surprised?" her fellow warden complained. "Is there someone else we should be bringing back from the brink of death instead?"

"Alistair," she admonished but Elric looked ashamed.

"I was afraid," the dying man said honestly. "I thought I would lose it on the battle field so I stashed in the camp—it's probably still there. The key, I hid it behind a loose stone at the base of a statue in camp.

"There were several statues at Ostagar, it was an old ruin you know," the Templar snapped.

He was frustrated with the whole situation and Laurena knew it, it didn't help that mention of the old ruin had brought back memories of Duncan. Maybe they'd be able to find his body and give him a proper send off_.__Maker,__just__don__'__t__let__me__find__my__brother__'__s__body._ "Can you sketch out about where so we have an idea where to look?"

"Yes, Warden of course."

Alistair helped Elric up as Laurena fumbled through her pack for some spare parchment and ink.

"It's vital that the King's documents don't fall into the wrong hands."

The Wardens shared a glance. _Loghain,_ they both thought.

"As for Maric's sword… it's too powerful to be pawed at by those monsters. Same for the King's arms and armor," Elric took a deep breath, before continuing. He didn't have much time where was Wynne? "And…and if you should happen to find our… king's body,"

"We'll make sure he's given the proper rights, don't worry," Laurena patted the man's hand. "Just rest, our healer is on the way."

"Thank you, Warden, but…but… my time's near…just," the man exhaled loudly and stopped moving.

The noblewoman closed the honor guard's eyes and slipped her hands from his rabidly cooling ones. Alistair saw unshed tears in front of her determined eyes. "Change of course; we're heading to Redcliff then Ostagar."

**A/N**

_*__Tá__mé__buartha_: I'm sorry in Gaelic

Welcome back from the holidays my lovely reader/lurkers. A big thanks goes out to my Beta-Magey, Janec. She has been just wonderful making suggestions on how to make AS better! I couldn't do this without her.

I hope you've all been reading her story "Stars" ( http: / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 5655515 / 1 / )as you may or may not have noticed there are some Easter-egg type things in both stories. Our ideas tend to cross-mingle and spill into each other's stories.

So I got the DA books for Christmas and I'm on the last chapter of "The Stolen Throne". Let me tell you, I look at some of the characters WAY differently now since reading the books.

I also wanted to thank Ladyamesindy for allowing me to use references from her story "We Do What Must Be Done" ( http: / / www. fanfiction. net / s / 5945883 / 1 / We_Do_What_Must_Be_Done ) for a lot of the Cousland background.


	12. Plans & Training Sessions

Abandoned Sanctuary

Chapter: Plans and Training Sessions

Out here in the quiet of the night,  
Beneath the stars, and moon  
We both know we've got something on our minds  
We won't admit, but it's true

You look at me, I look away.

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
But I don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you, but now  
I'm afraid that you might break my heart  
Oh, why should anything so easy ever  
Be so hard to do?  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
And to say that, I love you.

~Misty's Song

-Yvette Laboy.

It took the companions the rest of the afternoon to reach the road and after a brief meeting with stranded merchant, who was trying to get rid of a control rod to a golem, they left with the control rod and a map to where he thought the stone creature was located. The merchant was able to help the group get their bearings and get back on track. Once they found a suitable site to set up camp, they stopped for the night.

Chores had been selected once the tents and equipment unloaded from Bodahn's cart. The group made themselves busy with chores or tending to their equipment. Sten and Laurena had to more than once use their long swords to cut through the thicker part of the woods as the group of misfits trailed cross country.

The hunting party, consisting of Sten, Eric and Aslinn set off towards the woods, the feline ready to release tension built up over the course of the day. The group's leader set up her tent then she check on everything and around camp, as was her routine. She spoke to the representatives from Redcliff and the circle before stopping at the merchant dwarf. The warrior smiled as he handed her purchase wrapped in a cloth. Purchase in hand, she made off toward Morrigan's camp.

"What do you think they talk about when she goes over there?" Alistair asked to no one in particular once his fellow Warden was out of ear shot.

"They may be making plans to brew an aphrodisiac potion. Our lovely witch is an herbalist, yes?"

Alistair turned towards the elf with a confused and slightly worried look on his face. "A what?"

Zevran smiled mischievously and opened his mouth to explain when Leliana cut him off.

"Don't listen to him, Alistair, he is just blowing hot air," the bard waved at the assassin dismissively when he huffed at her interruption.

"Laurena likes to get to know all her traveling companions, or did you not notice that, Alistair?" Wynne walked over and held out a freshly repaired pair of socks. "I washed them. This time," the elder mage warned indicating that she would not wash them for him next time.

"Oh fresh socks!" He sat down on a nearby log to take off his boots. The warrior happily put on the clean socks and discarded his dirty ones in the groups laundry pile.

The elf chuckled, "And you wonder why the lovely Warden likes to spend time with our fair witch, away from hefty smelling warriors."

"Hey!" The warrior protested. "I do not stink, why does everyone keep insisting on saying that?"

"Of course you do not," Zevran looked offended that Alistair accused him of saying as much. "You just have a very… _masculine_ scent about you. Some women find that attractive… though most of those women are dwarfs."

"Riiiight, this coming from someone who douses himself in scented oils every morning before breakfast. I don't stink do I, Leliana?"

Leliana looked up from restringing her bow, truth be told she had tuned out most of what the males were bickering about and Wynne had gone off to finish the group's laundry, so no help from her. "You have your own uniqueness about you."

"Great, that just makes me feel loads better," the templar crossed his arms and his face fell into a pout.

"We'll have to have Wynne and Morrigan heat up some standing water for everyone…I feel I bit grimy myself," the bard said holding up a limp lock of auburn hair.

"May I offer to wash your back then, my dear?" Zevran smiled enthusiastically

"Wouldn't Aslinn, have a say in that? You have been sharing a tent with her."

It was true he had shared a tent with the rambunctious feline rouge but it had been regrettable only for warmth. She showed great interest in sleeping with him but the harsh Ferelden climate and a flimsy tent had them both putting on more clothing instead of taking it off. Zevran knew that the bard was implying that he was in a _committed_ relationship with the feline but the elf had made it known, on several occasions, that he wasn't the monogamous type. Aslinn herself didn't seem to want to be tied down either (not that he wouldn't mind finding some rope to actually tie her down with)._She__is__a__pleasant__distraction,__nothing__more._

He noticed the bard starring at him with a small knowing smile on her face when he took too long to answer. "Hmm," Zevran tapped his chin as if he had been thinking deeply on the subject. "But I have two hands, one to wash each of you, yes?"

"You…are impossible," the bard huffed

"Actually I've been told I am very easy," the elf replied with a lewd smirk.

(¬,¬)

[_ ] )o{=====

UU

"Then you plan to eliminate Flemeth while at Ostagar," the Wilder Witch said before taking a sip of her tea.

"I'm still not completely comfortable with the idea," the Warden watched as Morrigan's yellow eyes watched her over her cup of tea. "But I don't like what she is planning either. I won't allow her to be a threat to you, Morrigan. I promised you I would take care of her, and I will."

"That is," the raven haired mage had a look of perplexity pass her features before returning to its usual impassive state. "Good to know."

They both sipped on the blend tea Morrigan had specially brewed, and enjoyed the comfortable silence between them. _Morrigan__has__softened__her__sharp__edges__a__bit__since__beginning__this__journey__together._It had been rough at first, the female warden literally had to stand between Morrigan and Alistair more than once, else they would be at each other's throats_._

"Hey!" The two women looked over towards the direction of Alistair's voice. The sandy-haired human was speaking to the former assassin.

"I will never understand why you allowed the assassin to live after he so blatantly attacked you. If it t'was it I, he would have been reduced to cinder."

Laurena chuckled softly. "I can believe that, but I on the other hand I felt he deserved a second chance. His plea seemed sincere and he's proven to be a loyal friend."

"Say what you will but he could have poisoned us all in our sleep and still can if he so chooses to," Morrigan had a dismissive gesture with the hand not still holding the cup of tea.

The noblewoman turned toward hers the dark-haired mage. "What gives you that idea?"

"The elf has a trepidation of his fellow Crows that is why he seeks safe harbor among us."

"That's not the only reason he stays with us," Laurena smiled. "You are beginning to sound like Alistair with your distrust of Zevran."

Morrigan looked alarmed and the Warden couldn't help but laugh. "I am glad you find me amusing," the witch commented with a mild glare.

"I apologize, Morrigan. I could not help it."

"You could help it but I forgive you… this once."

"Most gracious of you." Laurena bowed mockingly and saw Morrigan's lips twitch upwards.

(¬,¬)

[_ ] )o{=====

UU

"Maker, not again!" Alistair sighed loudly moving away from the direction Aslinn and Zevran had wondered off to hours before. Since they turned their destination towards Redcliff, each night the two rogues would get up after dinner and wander off only to come back hours later with disheveled clothing, sweaty and almost always bits of foliage in their hair.

"They off training?" Laurena asked handing Alistair a steaming cup of tea then taking a seat beside him.

"Thanks," he took a sip of the tea and sighed in appreciation of the warm drink. The dirty-blond towards the direction the rogues had disappeared to for _weapons__training._ "They aren't training you know."

"What gives you that idea?" Laurena smiled knowingly but didn't look up at Alistair. The women in the group tended to gossip while bathing and the latest gossip had been on this very subject.

"Because… it's Zevran and Aslinn that's why!" Eric lifted his head at the warrior's raised voice and woofed lightly before laying his large head back down.

"That's not a very good reason." The noble patted her Mabari's head before turning to the man at her side. "I still have some cheese left from dinner do you want some?" She was looking to slyly change the subject.

"Oh cheese…heeeeey…stop trying to distract me. You know something don't you?" Laurena hid a smile from him. "I knew it, you women are sneaky. Tell me, what juicy gossip has Leliana told you?"

"There is nothing to tell," Laurena nearly laughed when Alistair tried to give her the "puppy look". She looked in the direction the rogues had gone. "Wynne doesn't approve, that much is obvious and from what Leliana has said they haven't you know…"

"That's surprising, the way they act around one another."

"I think it has more to do with the cold night air than their…" she blushed, "… Libidos." She coughed trying to cover her embarrassment. "I think they're good for one another whether they know it or not"

"I just wish they would be good for one another out of my hearing range."

The noble giggled at him. "I think the whole group will be saying that soon enough." The ex-Templar groaned and Laurena just laughed louder. Eric whined at his mistress's feet. "Oh sorry boy did we wake you?" she bent down and rubbed his belly. "Can I ask you something, Alistair?"

"Of course, my dear."

"Why, hmm," her eyebrows scrunched together as she was trying to figure out how to phrase her question. "Why'd you stay a Templar even after you left the Chantry?"

He gave her a lopsided grin. "You mean besides the ability to save young maidens from fire breathing dragons?"

"As I recall, _you_ were the one knocked unconscious while _I_ was jabbing it with my pointy sword."

"Oh ouch, there goes my manly pride again," he put the now empty cup down. "Well besides the whole saving maidens thing, as that apparently doesn't work all the time. Have you seen the uniforms? It's not only stylish, but well made. I am a sucker for good tailoring?"

The warden smiled, going along with it. "There's a uniform?" She put her hands on her hips, (Very shapely hips Alistair couldn't help but notice.) "Where's mine then?" she huffed pretending to be upset she didn't get one.

"You didn't have to put up with all the years of boring book-work and all the rituals and prayers…so no you don't get a uniform but consider yourself lucky."

"Maker, you didn't have my tutor," Laurena shook her head at the memory. "He would fall asleep halfway through the lecture. Fergus and I could have snuck out and he would have never known."

"Did you?" The noblewoman looked at him confused. "Ever sneak out during the lecture, I mean?"

"Oh!" The female Warden cleared her throat. "Yes but only once. Nan tanned our hides when she caught us so we never braved it again."

Alistair flinched, he didn't know who this Nan person was but she sounded tough to have the young Couslands not dare something again. From what he could figure out from her stories Laurena and her brother were really quite the little hellions as children. "You don't really want to know about my being a templar, do you? It's really quite boring."

A soft smirk graced her features. "So make up something more exciting then."

He returned her smile. "You know I like the way you think, which is probably the reason you're leader and I'm not."

"That and we would be pant-less according to your theory."

Alistair chuckled. "So you really do listen to what I say then?"

She pouted, "Of course I do."

"Well I guess if you're really curious, there's no harm in obliging. I have a couple of interesting-looking moles I can show you later too, if you're interested."

"Hmm, maybe later, when we're off duty," Laurena decided to be a bit bold and wink at him. She was rewarded when he flushed slightly.

"Umm I lost my train of thought…wait no there it is. Ahem, as I was saying before, the truth is I hated going to the monastery. The initiates from poor family thought I put on airs, while nobles ones called me a bastard and ignored me," he heard the soft call of his name come from the woman at his side, trying to comfort him. "I felt like Arl Eamon had cast me off, unwanted, and I was determined to be bitter."

He felt her slip one of her hands into his and squeezed it gently trying to give him her strength. Here she was spouting about her misadventures with her brother when Alistair truly had a miserable childhood. She loathed the fact that many of her class would do that to someone in his position. It just wasn't fair to him at all.

The Templar idly rubbed the back of her hands as he continued. "I took solace in the training itself, I guess. I was actually good at it." Laurena squeezed his hand again to urge him to continue. My abilities came after years of education and discipline, the sword training and religious doctrine came later," he finally looked up and his heart pounded a bit faster. She had somehow moved closer to him whilst he wasn't looking. "You are lucky to have me as a teacher," he teased. "Plus you already knew how to swing a very deadly sword so that helped some."

"I am very lucky," the raven haired woman leaned over and kissed the warrior lightly on the lips before withdrawing. "I have a present for you and I never could find the right moment to give it you, so stay here."

Eric picked up his head and started to get up to follow his mistress. "Stay boy, I'm just going to fetch something from my tent."

The war hound's tail thumped against Alistair's leg at the mention of the word _fetch_. "I don't think it's for you." The dog looked at with a tilted head and whined. "What you don't believe me?" He woofed softly in response.

"Having fun?" Alistair's head shot up, Laurena had a velvet pouch in one hand and a strip of jerky in the other. Eric barked happily. "Shh, I won't give you this if you don't keep it down."

The mabari panted and wagged the stump of a tail until his mistress gave him the piece of dried meat. He took it gently from her fingers and trotted towards her tent, his treat hanging out of his mouth. The war hound turned around and flopped down in front of the tent. Alistair swore the dog was being smug about it.

"For you, Alistair," the noble held out the velvet bag.

"It's not cheese is it?" he joked. The woman seemed nervous when she handed him the pouch. "No?" he said in mock disappointment. "Well then it a—" his mouth hung open, whatever he was going to say was lost when his eyes settled on the golden locket he had pulled from the protective pouch. "This…this is my mother's amulet, it has to be." The templar ran his thumb over the small piece of jewelry before looking up at an extremely nervous-looking Laurena. "W-why isn't it broken? Where did you find it?"

The noble suddenly found the ground beneath her feet very interesting. Would he be mad that she had it all this time and didn't give it to him? "I found it in Redcliff castle, in the study," she finished quickly.

"The Arl's study? Then…" the dirty-blond warrior looked down and the cracked amulet. "Then he must have found it after I threw it against the wall. He kept it and repaired it. I don't understand why would he do that?" He wasn't really expecting her to answer him, he was just speaking out loud so her tiny voice took him by surprise and he looked up.

"You meant more to him than you though, Alistair…a great deal more,"

"I… We never talked much and the way I left. Thank you," he held the amulet close to his heart. "I'd thought I'd lost this because of my own stupidity. Did you remember me mentioning it? I'm not used to people… you know… _listening_ when I talk"

Laurena gently took the amulet from hands, she reached up and put her hands behind her neck. His breath hitched, her being so close to him he couldn't focus and it took him a second to process that she had put the necklace on him.

"You mean a lot to me Alistair," she whispered once she finished clasping the necklace. She still kept her hand on his shoulder afterwards and looked directly into his eyes. "I've told you this before, why don't you believe me?"

"I think I'm beginning to understand," he bend his head low to kiss her and once again her hands went behind his neck.

(¬,¬)

[_ ] )o{=====

UU

Their hair were both disheveled and their breathing hard. Aslinn licked her dry lips before wiping the sweat from around her brow.

"Again!" Zevran yelled an instant before he slipped into the shadows.

"Halone's Spear!" She cursed eyes scanning the darkened woods outside the camp for any sign of the elf. This was the third time tonight he slipped out of view during their training session and she still couldn't tell where the blond had gone. The feline took a breath to calm herself, like Zevran had taught her, and let her hunter instincts take over._I__can__'__na__smell__him__so__he__'__d__be__upwind__and__he__'__d__be__using__the__shadows__so__I__can__'__na__see__him_. Aslinn thought to herself concentrating on sound alone.

A small crunch of leaves alerted her of his presence and she was able to block then counter his dagger strike before he slipped back into the shadows. She almost let out a frustrated growl, she hated when he went into the shadows but Zevran insisted it was an essential part of being an assassin. The blond promised he would show Aslinn how he was able to blend in with the shadow but only _after_ she was able to distinguish where he was. The fact that training always started after dusk didn't help her situation much.

There was a rustle behind her but it sounded more like someone had throw something instead of footsteps. The feline switched the grip on her left dagger so the blade faced towards her, preparing to defend herself against a strike she knew would come. Aslinn walked willing towards the sound she knew was a set up and when the elf did as she expected, coming out of the shadows to attack her back, she used her left dagger to block his attack. He stepped back putting distance between them.

Aslinn lunged with her right dagger towards Zevran but he was too quick and experienced to fall for it. The blond assassin was able to block the blow with his dagger then swiftly grab a hold of the red-head's wrist and tugged, using the female's own momentum from her strike against her This she was able to stop by side stepping only to have Zevran kick at her knees and use her weight and force to twist her wrist causing Aslinn to cry out as she drop the dagger. She tried to put some distance between them by swinging her left dagger in an arch towards the elf but he was able to catch her arm and push her against a tree roughly.

"I yield," Aslinn mumbled into the bark, he chuckled and releasing both arms and spinning her around so she could face him.

"You did well, better than I expected." Zevran said leaning forward, bracing himself against the tree with his forearms—their noses practically touching. Aslinn could smell the salt from his sweat laced with oils and his own unique aroma. She had to force herself to look up and pay attention to her 'master'.

"There'd be a _but_ in dar."

He chuckled and Aslinn could feel his breath hitting her cheek. "But, you still fight as a pugilist would with straight forward attacking. This is not good," he tsked. "You need to sneak, stalk, and then pounce, my dearest kitten, not just go straight to pounce."

"Aye, aye, old habits…" She gently put her hands on his chest trying to get some space between them. Her body was flushed despite the surrounding cold air and it had more to do with his closeness than the excursion of the training.

"Hmm," his voice rumbled. "Enough for tonight I think, it is close to our shift yes?"

"Aye, let's be headin back then," She pressed her hands on his chest in an effort to move him but he didn't budge. "Oi, Zev yah gun'na have'ta be lettin me up."

"Oh? I rather like you just as you are," he rubbed his nose against hers for emphasis. He smiled, having the upper hand.

"Pinned to da tree?" Aslinn swallowed hard, suddenly she couldn't find the strength to move. A heat pooled within her as she stared into his amber eyes.

"I was thinking more of you being pinned beneath me," Zevran dipped his head down and captured her lips with his own. Her eyes widened for a moment then slipped close as she responded in time to the kiss. The fire that was pooling within her suddenly turned into an inferno when their lips met.

Zevran had kissed many women in his time and every one had been different and this one was no exception. Her lips were soft and followed the guided movement of his. He opened his mouth and ran his tongue along the crease of her lips—asking for entrance. When she readily complied and the assassin slipped his tongue inside, he felt her fingers tighten on his arms and her sharp fingernails ran none too gently down the length of his arms, despite their leather coverings. It was then he was reminded of Aslinn's feline features. The elf grew slightly alarmed a second before their tongues touched, wondering if hers would be as rough as her animal cousin's but to his relief and pleasure it was smooth and warm.

The blond elf withdrew slowly savoring her taste, his breath coming in short excited. A satisfied smile graced his features when she opened her eyes. "That, gattina*, is why I have an interest in your mouth."

A/N

* gattina :Italian for kitten

Greetings my faithful readers, thank you for contenting to follow our adventure know as Abandoned Sanctuary. I hope everyone is gearing up for Valentine's Day, that right around the corner. If anyone follows my Deviant Art account there will be a special Valentine's Day comic that star Alistair and Laurena.

So we see our two Warden relationship developing more into the love phrase and our rouge duo has their first kiss.

So did any one catch the Mass Effect 2 Reference in there? I'll wait while you re-read it. :p

Again thanks to JanecShannon for being my Beta-Magey and thank you my readers.


	13. Of Highborn and Peasants

Abandoned Sanctuary

Chapter: Of Highborn and Peasants

True worth is in being, not seeming,—  
In doing, each day that goes by,  
Some little good—not in dreaming  
Of great things to do by and by.  
For whatever men say in their blindness,  
And spite of the fancies of youth,

There's nothing so kingly as kindness,  
And nothing so royal as truth.  
We get back our mete as we measure—  
We cannot do wrong and feel right,  
Nor can we give pain and gain pleasure,  
For justice avenges each slight.  
The air for the wing of the sparrow,  
The bush for the robin and wren,  
But always the path that is narrow  
And straight, for the children of men.

'Tis not in the pages of story  
The heart of its ills to beguile,  
Though he who makes courtship to glory  
Gives all that he hath for her smile.  
For when from her heights he has won her,  
Alas! it is only to prove  
That nothing's so sacred as honor,  
And nothing so loyal as love!

-Nobilty

~Alice Cary

"Laurena, Alistair, I wasn't expecting to see you for some months. What brings you to our castle? Nothing's wrong, I trust," Arl Eamon asked the two Wardens who just walked into the castle main hall, trailed by their companions.

"Nothing of the sort, my lord," Laurena wearily made her way up towards Arl Eamon and Bann Teagan to speak with them

"That is good to hear," the older nobleman replied with a relieved smile.

"It is good to see you are well, my lady," Teagan commented as he took Laurena's gauntlet covered hand and kissed it lightly before withdrawing.

"You as well, my lord," the young woman replied instinctively with a slight nod of her head.

"Lady Laurena, I have told you many times over the years you may just call me Teagan," the lord said smiling sweetly at the female warden.

"Of course, my-" she stopped herself before she said _my lord_ out of habit, "…_Teagan_."

Alistair felt a surge of jealously run through him. He really didn't like the way Teagan had just looked at his Laurena. _He's just being gentlemanly, _he reassured himself. _Treating her how a lady deserves to be treated_.

_The way you never could,_ A voice in the back of his mind nagged him. He pushed the thought back for the moment.

"One of our quests led in this direction." the nobles turned their attention to the Templar (who was thankful Teagan had taken his place back by his brother and away from Laurena) as he spoke. "We are looking for safe harbor for our companions while we make our way back to Ostagar."

"That is if your offer still stands, my lord," the dark haired noble indicated her companions with a sweep of her hand.

"Of course it does, take as much time as you need and I'll have some servants ready the rooms for you," Arl Eamon motioned to one of the guards standing by. "Have Rachael ready two rooms for the Wardens upstairs," the Arl paused as if thinking. "And have the down stairs quarters available for their traveling companions," he added.

"Thank you, Eamon," Alistair said then, noticing Laurena was bowing to the lords, he quickly did too.

"You're learning," Laurena murmured quietly as they made their way back to their friends.

"Huh?" he looked down at her surprised. She had a sly little smirk on her face and was looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Court etiquette. You bowed to Arl Eamon and Teagan."

He toyed with his gauntlet and mumbled, "I was just copying what you did."

"I'm impressed all the same," she took his hand and gave it a squeeze then released it as they neared the group. "Arl Eamon is allowing us to stay as long as we need. He's having rooms prepared for everyone."

"Oh, a real bed! That will be wonderful," Leliana said dreamily.

"Be not mentionin' we'd be out'da cold too. That alone be good 'nough to have'ta put'tin up with nobles," Aslinn added, then looked at Laurena "Be no offense der, lass."

"None taken. Nobles can more vicious than darkspawn at times. I am speaking from experience of course," the female warden laughed.

"What are you talking about _out of the cold_?" The wilder witch spoke to Aslinn with a mocking tone. "You have been using _that_ elf as a built-in bed warmer."

"I am good for something else besides standing around and looking pretty, yes?" Zevran threw in offhandedly when he felt the shorter woman beside him bristle at the witch's tone.

"Umm excuse me, my lady?" A small voice spoke barely above a whisper.

"Oh yes, can I help you?" Laurena said turning around to see a brown haired girl about the age of 16 and an older woman with red hair around the age of 20.

"Your rooms are ready, my lady," the red haired woman said, far too loud to be the one they'd heard before. "My name is Rachael and I will show you and Ser Alistair to your rooms upstairs. This is my younger sister Rose," the woman indicated the girl beside her. "She will show your companions their rooms down stairs."

Laurena learned later that the two had been survivors of the attack on the village while their parents had not. After Arl Eamon had recovered from his illness he had hired the older of the two on originally as kitchen helpers. Rachael had a knack for keeping things in order and for getting things done effectively and quickly. She had risen up the ladder rather quickly and was given the position of head maid since her predecessor had died in the undead attacks. Rachael was able to bring her sister Rose as her apprentice only after the young girl proved she was able to handle a heavy workload as her sister.

"Why is it only you and Alistair have the fancy rooms upstairs? T'would seem very unfair to take those rooms while we are to suffer with smaller rooms," Morrigan said crossing her arms.

"I hear the stables are quite nice this time of year and I bet you'd fit in better among all the animals," Alistair felt the urge to stick his tongue out at the witch.

"Are the stables not where you used to live, Alistair? Or has being called _Prince_ made you forget such a common background?"

"Morrigan," Laurena reproached when Alistair's face became red with anger the witch smiled, satisfied that she had gotten the reaction she wanted from the ex-Templar.

"I'd be fine down stairs," Aslinn interrupted, the feline eyes quickly flicked over to the two lords that paused in their discussions to stare at the group. She took an unconscious step back. Laurena thought her behavior odd but pushed it off as being around people who didn't know about her being a cat-girl. _(_She would use the proper name if it wasn't such a tongue twister_.)_

"Pishara, the feline is right. If we are to stay in rooms then we should do just that," Sten's voice cut the tension and made Rose jump when he first started to speak. The young servant girl found feline to be an odd nickname for the female elf but decided that there was a possible story behind the nickname or that he was somehow associating the elf's pointed ears with that of a cat. Either way the tall man made Rose nervous so she began smoothing out her skirt out of nervous habit.

"Right this way then," the older servant said with a sweeping bow before leading the two nobles up the stairs, Mabari hound in tow.

(¬,¬)

[_ ] )o{=====

UU

Laurena asked Rachael to bring some hot water for a bath, she wanted to at least wash off the dirt and grime then relax before having to act the part in front of the two noble men. She might be a warrior and a Grey Warden, which meant she had no right to a title, but Arl Eamon and Bann Teagan knew her as Bryce Cousland's youngest and she would be expected to act as such. A groan escaped her throat, maybe she should have insisted on sleeping downstairs with the others…

There came a knock, followed by a quiet, "My lady? We have your bath water." Eric's head popped up from his position in front of the fire, he sniffed the air then laid his head back down on his massive paws. Knowing if anyone meant his mistress any harm he would have growled instead of going back to sleep, Laurena called out, "Come in, the door is open."

Two elven servants came with large buckets full of hot water. Laurena helped the two pour the heavy buckets into the stone tub before sending them off with a silver coin each for their troubles. The elves had stammered and refuse the money at first but she just smiled and insisted they take it for brining such heavy buckets upstairs. The noble-turned-warden then locked the door behind the elven women and began stripping her armor. When she got down to the padded gambit beneath her armor she looked at the mirror in horror.

It was filthy!

Months of sweat and blood made the under garment looks like it had been dragged behind a horse. The female warden took off the garment and placed it in the basket the servants had provided for her dirty clothes. Laurena pilfered through her pack trying to find a semi-clean garment to wear in front of the nobles. Everything seems to be caked in dirt, blood, and sweat. She opened the large armoire in the room to find several dressing gowns and simple dresses already left for her. She looked at one low cut dress and almost decided to wear her armor instead, at least then she wouldn't feel like she was exposing herself.

Not wanting to take a cold bath, she closed the doors before slipping off her small clothes and sliding into the water. She leaned back and relaxed in the tub, her gaze drifted to the wall that connected her room to Alistair's. Laurena wondered what he was doing, if he was doing the same as her then blushed when she realized her mind had started to display images of Alistair naked in a room not far from her own.

She dipped her head under the water chiding herself for being around two particular rogues too long. They were starting to rub off on her.

(¬,¬)

[_ ] )o{=====

UU

Alistair watched as Laurena closed the door behind her after speaking with the servant woman…_what was her name…Rascal…Richard…no that's a boy's name…Rachel…that was it_. The Templar left his door cracked, _just in case Laurena needed anything_, he told himself and took off his armor so he could change into a pair of slacks and a tunic. He'd have to take the opportunity to do some laundry before they headed out again, maybe actually being able to use the right type of soap this time. He looked around the room for something to carry his soiled laundry in and found a basket strategically placed in the corner.

"Ah ha, this is perfect," the warden who would be king, smiled and grabbed the basket. He dumped out his backpack on the floor and started sorting out which needed to be cleaned the most.

Alistair heard a faint knock from the hall followed by a woman's voice, "My lady? We have your bath water."

Ah a bath sounded nice… maybe he would get one later. Realization hit him...she was...Maker, she was...he was blushing just thinking about it. Alistair stood and realized he had a problem and that _problem_ was straining against the front of his trousers. The senior warden took several breaths before repeating verses from the Chant of Light. That time in the Chantry certainly was worth something. After he calmed himself he left his room to make his ways down to the kitchens.

(¬,¬)

[_ ] )o{=====

UU

"Alistair," he turned around to see Leliana in a pretty yet simple powder blue dress that matched her eyes. The bard put a hand up to her face trying to stifle a giggle from escaping her mouth. Alistair had looked up and there was a piece of ham handing out of his mouth. "Oh dear, Alistair. Chew your food. It does you no good to look like a pig at the troth, yes?"

"Sorry," he said when he finished chewing his food. "I was hungry, a Grey Warden thing."

She chuckled and shook her head, but then caught sight of his appearance. "Those clothes... Surely you're not planning on wearing your traveling clothes around the castle?"

Alistair looked down at himself, he'd picked out the cleanest ones he had, "What's wrong with my clothes?"

Leliana shook her head at him. "Come on," she said gesturing towards the door. "I will have to teach you a few things about being a gentleman of the Court instead of just a gentleman."

"I'm not so sure about this," the Templar protested, remembering Laurena's many complaints at being made into Leliana's dress up doll and not quite willing to suffer the same fate.

"It will impress both Arl Eamon and Bann Teagan that's for sure," the bard could see he was about to start to protest again so she implored an underhanded tactic, it was for his own good, after all. "I'm sure Laurena will be impressed with you as well."

He perked up and Leliana had to hide a smile. "She will?"

"Oh course! Now let us go see about having a servant draw you a bath while I find you some suitable clothing."

(¬,¬)

[_ ] )o{=====

UU

Laurena's heals clicked on the cobblestone as she made her way through the castle, having to pick up the ends of the dress as she walked down the hall, looking for Arl Eamon and Bann Teagan. She needed to find them and discuss what the Cailan's fallen honor guard had told her. She shifted her grip on the dress's material when she almost stepped on the end of the dress, _again_. The dresses in her room where obviously some of the Arlessa's castoffs and since Lady Isode was taller than Laurena, the warden was forced to pick up the ends of the dresses or risk falling flat on her face.

The noblewoman had practically lived in encased in thick armor for months and now that she was back in "proper attire" she felt bare. If she was attacked wearing this attire she would be at a total disadvantage, the shoes were impractically tall she was always slipping in them and the dress itself was cumbersome. _What feasible reason would there be to have this much fabric at the bottom yet cover so little at the top?_

"I'm going to break my ankle on these bloody things," the noble complained when she was forced to catch herself on a nearby wall when her ankle twisted because her heel found a smallest indication in the floor. Laurena righted herself. "The next time I trip I'm going to just take these sodding things off!" She muttered and rounded the corner in such as huff that she ran into the solid chest of Bann Teagan.

"Lady Laurena, are you alright?" the noble held her by the arms until she was able to steady herself.

"I apologize, my lord, I wa—"

"_Teagan_," the older man interrupted, emphasizing his name as a reminder. "Where were you going in such a hurry, if I may be so bold?"

"I was actually looking for you and Arl Eamon," she added the last part quickly when she saw the Bann's smile widen at the mention of looking for him.

"Well it's good that we ran into each other then," Teagan offered his arm for her to take. "Shall we?"

Laurena mentally slipped into her role as noble. She smiled and took his arm, "By all means."

(¬,¬)

[_ ] )o{=====

UU

Alistair pulled at the high collar of his tunic, as he made his way towards the Arl's Study. _How did I ever let Leliana talk me into wearing this and do nobles really wear this?_ Puffy slacks and a high collared tunic may have been the normal wear for nobles but the Templar felt a bit ridicules in the getup. The warrior paused before turning the door to the study, He could hear voices on the other side but his hand hesitated on the door handle when he heard his name. He knew it was impolite but… curiosity got the better of him and he leaned over to listen.

It was Eamon's voice Alistair first heard. "Those documents could be of great importance, if your suspensions are correct they could name him heir instead of Anora. They would be damning to his daughter, they cannot be allowed to reach Loghain's hands."

"He would burn them, given the chance," Teagan's voice sounded closer to the door.

"That is exactly why we are going back to Ostagar, my lords," it was Laurena this time, she sounded hesitant, her voice became slightly louder and Alistair guessed she'd turned to face the door as she added, "As I suggested before, we really should be including Alistair in these talks…"

"He'll be informed soon enough, Lady Laurena," Arl Eamon's voice sounded annoyed. That certainly confused and frustrated Alistair, why didn't the Arl want him involved? What exactly were they talking about before he started listening in?

There was a feminine sounding huff, "This is his life we're talking about, _my lord_," she sounded angry, the Templar noted. "He has the every right to be a part of these discussions and it would be unfair to him since we are in fact making decisions that directly affect his future." She was defending him. No had ever really stood up for what he wanted and Alistair felt his chest swell with a sort of pride.

There was the screeching sound like a chair being dragged across the floor. The Arl must have stood up from his chair and the male warden suddenly knocked on the door loudly. He didn't want the Arl and Laurena to get into an argument that would possible upset his fellow warden.

(¬,¬)

[_ ] )o{=====

UU

There was a loud knock on the study's door and it made Teagan jump. The Bann looked to his brother for approval before he actually opened it. Eamon and Laurena stared at each other before the elder noble sighed before gesturing to Teagan to answer the door. The younger man opened the door as soon as the noblewoman took her seat and allowed Alistair to come into the room.

"There you are, Alistair," the Arl caught Laurena's eye for a second then smiled approvingly at his ward before motioned for him to take a seat on the sofa. The noblewoman noted Arl Eamon change in attitude, almost rolling her eyes at his text-book political move. "We were discussing the news the former King's honor guard brought."

Laurena finally looked directly at Alistair as he took the seat on the sofa directly across from her. She suddenly couldn't take her eyes off her fellow warden, he looked…striking didn't even begin to describe how the Templar looked in the noble clothing. Not that she didn't find Alistair attractive before but now he looked…_what was the word Leliana used…mouth-watering…that sounds about right_. Teagon's voice broke the young noble woman's train of thoughts.

"I still think you should at least bring some guards with you when you go to Ostagar, it's overrun by darkspawn and they could give you additional protection."

"I appreciate your concern, Teagan," she had finally given in to calling him just his first name with no Lord or Bann tacked in front of it. "But the darkspawn is precisely why I proposed Alistair and I only go with a small band. We aren't going to reclaim Ostagar back. It will take a small army to fight every darkspawn there if even just a third of the ones that were there before remain," Laurena argued and Alistair quickly jumped to back her up.

"We're Grey Wardens. We're used to fighting them and we can sense where they are," he explained, quickly adding, "A small group can avoid detection easier and give us the element of surprise."

Arl Eamon sighed then pursed his lips. "The arguments are valid, I still am against the idea of the both of you going without an escort but you have made it clear that are capable of handling yourselves. How soon do you plan to leave?"

Laurena spoke first. "In the morning. I had planned on taking my Mabari hound and the Circle Mage, Wynne. They were both at Ostagar as well and deserve a chance to make peace with what was lost there."

The Arl nodded in understanding, "I'll make sure your supplies and armor are ready by then. I trust you both still remember how to ride a horse?"

"I haven't ridden one since I left the Chantry," Alistair admitted.

Laurena smiled. "It's been some years but yes I still remember how."

"I'll make sure the steeds are ready by morning, brother," Teagan added.

"Good, that will make your journey a bit faster and safer than walking," Eamon looked directly at Laurena to see if she had any objections and when she didn't seem to have any the elder noble nodded in approval.

"Thank you, Eamon we appreciate it," Alistair rose from his seat and Teagan held out his hand for Laurena as she rose from hers. _Just another gentlemanly gesture_, he told himself, _one_ _that I didn't know I was supposed to do..._

"I bid you goodnight then, Wardens, Teagan," the Arl sat down at his desk and began to ruffle through some papers, subtly dismissing them. The three of them exited the study, closing the large wooden door behind them.

"Shall I escort you back to your chambers, my lady?" Teagan held out his arm for Laurena.

The noblewoman saw her Templar bristle. "Alistair is going the same way, right Alistair?" She turned towards her fellow warden eyes pleading but he was too busy glaring at the older male to notice. Teagan, however, easily recognized the look and took the hint.

"As you wish, my lady. Have pleasant dreams," the Bann kissed Laurena's hand before nodding curtly to sandy-haired warrior. "Goodnight Alistair."

The raven-haired noble visually relaxed once the older man had turned the corner. She turned back towards Alistair only to see him intensely glaring in the direction Teagan just left from. "Alistair," she touched his arm.

He jerked his head towards her, his expression no longer tense. "I'm sorry, what?"

She chuckled softly and shook her head before taking his arm and leading him in the direction of their quarters.

Alistair was looking at her out of the corner of his eye as they ascended the stairs. He would look at her directly had it not been for her dress. (Not that she didn't look absolutely breathtaking in it, but his height coupled with the cut of the neckline gave him a direct view down the front of the dress_.) And looking down women's dresses is something people like Zevran did_, he reassured himself.

"Are you daydreaming of cheese again?"

Alistair looked down at her, (trying very hard not to gawk at the exposed flesh that was teasingly peeking out from the top of her dress).

Laurena smirked coyly, "You were off in your own world and the last time you did that you said you said you were just thinking about che—whoa." The noble woman's heel caught on the dress and Alistair's arm quickly shot out and caught her.

The former Templar looked rather shocked and he firmly grasped her upper arm until she regained her footing.

"These bloody things are going to kill me," Laurena grumbled, leaning heavily on Alistair's arm so she could slip out of the hazardous shoes. "I'm actually looking forward to wearing my armor again."

"I rather like the way you look in the dress, you look stunning in one, in fact," he said trying holding on to her arm as she slipped out of her shoes.

"I do?" she asked softly.

"N-not that you look radiant in your armor," the Templar stammered, "But you just look...I don't know softer…"

The raven haired woman blushed and turned her head away. "It's just, in study you didn't seem to want to look in my direction."

The man rubbed his neck nervously. "I was a little worried if I looked in your direction, I wouldn't be able to look away and, I mean…. I-it's rude to… stare," he muttered, his own cheeks beginning to redden.

"Really?" Laurena turned back to him and the Templar nodded.

"Of course,"

"I'm flattered." Feeling a bit less self conscious she reached for his arm, so they could continue to make their way to their destination, hazardous shoes safely in her other hand. "I don't remember seeing this in any of your laundry before," she picked at the sleeve of his tunic. "Is it new?"

"Leliana found it for me," Alistair admitted sheepishly.

Laurena smiled at him, "Remind me to thank her."

The sandy-haired warrior looked astonished, "You like it?"

The noble chuckled lightly, "I'll admit I couldn't keep my eyes off you until Teagan interrupted my thoughts."

"Really?" he sounded hopeful. "I mean," he cleared his throat and tried to make his voice a bit smoother. "I'm flattered, my lady."

She giggled happily, pulling away from him to curtsey in front of her door, "Thank you, kind Ser, for escorting me to my chambers."

"My lady," he took her hand and kissed her hand the way he had seen Teagan do before, "I bid you good night."

"The same to you, my lord. May I grant you a token before you depart?" she asked in a flirtatious voice.

"What?" Alistair gulped trying not to squeak, that voice sent shivers down his spine, looking rather mystified so he dropped the act.

She smiled slipping her hands around his shoulders, "A token for you, Ser." She leaned up and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. "So you may have pleasant dreams," with that she slipped from his arms and shut the door behind her quietly. Alistair stood frozen for a moment before groaning and running his hand down his face.

He walked to his door muttering, "I'll have pleasant dreams alright, but now they won't be the kind you can discuss in polite company."

A/N

Dragon Age 2 comes out next week yay!

SO last time I promised a Valentine comic on Dev Art…..well real life got in the way and I never got past panel one. .

I'd like to thank Janec Shannon for being my ever-loyal beta magey.

I hope you are still following along with her story Stars.

So this month I have my 1 year anniversary and Dragon Age 2 comes out so I may be distracted for a bit.

Thank you again to all my readers/followers/reviewers. You reviews are like rain to a flower.


	14. Appetites

Abandoned Sanctuary

Chapter 13: Appetites

**This chapter contains sexual content. Rated M for mature and NSFW (not safe for work).**

Aslinn followed Rose tentatively as the human lead the companions to their quarters. The feline rogue made a mental map of their path through the castle, taking note of any passageways or rooms they came across along the way. In all her years of fighting through castles and dungeons, she could recall more than one occasion that she and her friends had to turn around because of dead ends. _Anna the last tin you'da be needin when thirteen a pissed off beastmen be breathin down yeh neck, be runnin into a dead end_, she mused to herself. Since then to make a mental map (or when time permitted acquire an actual map) of any building's or city's layout, one just never knew when you had to make a hasty exit.

Rose led them down a long corridor that had rooms aligning each wall. The young maid turned around and bowed, "These rooms have been made available for you, please let me or one of the other maids, know if you require anything." With that the young woman left.

"So who gets which room?" Leliana said while poking her head into a room.

"I don't think it much matters, dear. They all look the same," answered Wynne as she pulled her head out of a doorway further down the hall.

"We at least need to let Sten have the biggest bed," the bard looked at the qunari, who was still standing at the far end of the hallway. "I mean, he _is_ the tallest."

"I prefer a large bed as well," Zevran replied, suggestively adding, "With _lots_ of room to move around. Don't you agree, kitten?" He wiggled his eyebrows at Aslinn and the crimson haired rogue broke out into a large grin, opening her mouth to reply.

"Oh, no! I don't want to hear about what you two do behind closed doors," the bard said cutting her off and dragged the feline towards at the opposite end of the hall, as far away from the Antivan elf as possible. "And I don't want to _hear_ what you do behind closed doors either."

"I apologize, my dear Leliana," the elf looked overly concerned as he raised his voice so both females, and consequently everyone within shouting distance, could hear him over the distance between them."I did not realize you were feeling left out. I should have included you as well, yes? You do not mind sharing me with our Leliana, do you, kitten?" The pink that stained the bard's cheeks when Zevran shouted the last part was a reward within itself.

Wynne grabbed the elf by the ear. "You had best behave yourself while you are here, Zevran," the elder mage warned. "Your behavior while a guest in the Arl's house reflects back on the Wardens. That goes for all of us," the last sentence directed towards the remaining companions with a stern glare. "Am I clear?"

"I understand your concern, Wynne, but you need not remind us," Leliana laid a gentle hand on the Circle Mage's shoulder. "You have not been yourself, are you alright?" the bard asked quietly, hoping to avoid the attention of the others.

The older woman seemed to sag as she sighed and released the assassin's ear. He rubbed the feeling back into it and shot Leliana an appreciative look as she ushered Wynne into one of the rooms. Zevran thought he heard the mage mention something about Ostagar but he really couldn't be positive since his ear still had a ringing to it.

The elf looked in the direction he had last seen Aslinn in only to find the hallway deprived of her presence. Just as well, the mood had been spoiled. He could always catch up with her later on. For now, he wished to look around the castle since he was not allowed to come last time. The Arl already had one would-be assassin (not a good one in Zevran's option since he was caught) to deal with at the time. No need to rub salt in the wound and let the noble know he had another one under his roof.

(¬,¬)

[_ ] )o{=====

UU

Aslinn slipped into one of the empty rooms to avoid Wynne's potential wrath. The elder mage had been a bit moody since Laurena informed the group about their change in plans and that they would now be going to Ostagar. She didn't know why the old ruin was special, other than retrieving some sort of armor and documents hidden there, but apparently it was significant especially to the Wardens and the elder mage.

She brushed it off as none of her concern and changed out of her leathers. The guards had given her and Zevran a funny look upon their arrival so it was safe to assume it was an odd sight in this country to see armed elves. Why, she had no idea but Aslinn would err on the side of caution for now and slip into a comfortable shirt and some slacks. The rogue outright refused to wear a dress. For one, it was still freezing outside and for two, she didn't like wearing long dresses. The fabric simply constricted her movement far too much!

Not one to sit around idly when there was exploring to be done, the crimson haired rogue ventured out into the hallway. Aslinn found it vacant and had almost decided to go exploring the castle when her stomach let out a loud growl. _Bed'da be eatin' me somefin before Id'da been startin' ta'ddo anytin else._

(¬,¬)

[_ ] )o{=====

UU

Aslinn had wandered the castle hallways in hopes of finding the kitchen. After getting lost twice and running into several dead ends, she finally relented and asked directions from a servant. The feline made a mental note to find some parchment later and map out the maze of a castle. The kitchen was larger than any Aslinn had been in. The fireplace looked like a whole cow would be able to fit inside!

"Something you need, elf?" an older human asked coldly, probably the head cook.

The feline blinked at the almost cold tone the human had used, "Beg'gan me pardon, Id'da been wondering if I can be getting a bit'ta eat."

The human regarded her with a critical eye. "Elves get their meal after dusk," she informed her snidely.

"She's with the Wardens, mistress," one elf said in Aslinn's defense.

The human opened her mouth as if to protest but was unable to voice it as Alistair had just walked into the kitchen.

"I see I wasn't the only one craving a snack," the warden smiled. "The kitchens are still open, right?"

"O-of course, Lord Alistair," the old mage stammered. "Were you craving something specific? I can send one of the elves down to the cellar to-"

"No, no, no! Just whatever you have is fine!" Alistair quickly explained, holding his hands up.

The woman seemed to hesitate for a moment, looking ridiculously like a fish stuck on the shore as she struggled to breathe. "Ah. Th-there is a bit of pig roast left over from the Arl's dinner… I-I could serve you some stew? With ham and cheese sandwiches?" She asked almost hesitantly, as though these were dishes somehow below him. But Alistair had smiled brilliantly at the mention of cheese.

The Templar clapped his hands once and rubbed them together, "Perfect!"

"Good," she nodded, surprised at his enthusiasm at the mere mention of food. "If you'll have a seat in the dining hall and I will bring it to you..."

"There's no need for that," the Templar said quickly a bit embarrassed at the fuss over just him eating. "I mean, you're eating here too, right, Aslinn?" he asked her, his face pleading her to not make him eat in the dining hall where so much pomp and circumstance would be required.

"Aye, I bedda be eatin now, else there'da be nofin' left. You'da be even be eatin them there bones," the rogue was pleased to see the head cook give her a sour look from her spot behind Alistair.

"Oh har har," the man said sarcastically looking like he wanted nothing more than to stick his tongue out at the feline.

"This way, m'lord," the cook motioned to one of the tables off to the side."I'll have the elves fetch some cider for you and your _friend_." The cook gave Aslinn a rather nasty look when she said friend but Alistair didn't seem to notice.

The two sat at the table indicated "I'm sorry about Carrie," one of the elven servants said as he poured hot cider for them. "She is always like that, she likes order and can be very… coarse when things aren't done the way she thinks they should be done.

"Donna be worrin 'bout it lad," the rogue said sipping appreciatively on the drink.

"I'll leave the pitcher for you then," the elf said setting down the container before taking his leave.

"So… where's Zevran?" Alistair started in an attempt to make small talk with the smaller woman. The two of them had never really been left alone, there was always someone around in camp, and he wanted to try and make amends for the way he reacted when he first saw her feline ears and that she was welcome within their group. "I was just surprised to see he wasn't with you."

Aslinn smirked, "We'd be attached at the hip now?"

"I-I didn't mean it like that. It's just," he stared at the glass. "You two just seem…close."

"Close?" the feline teased the innocent man

"You know…" the Templar motioned absently with his hand, not knowing how to explain.

The feline rolled her green eyes. "We'da not be a couple if thadda what you'da be gettin at."

"You're not? Really? I thought you and he…" he trailed off when he saw the head cook herself coming with plates of food. Carrie placed the food close to Alistair, asking him several times if he needed anything else but blatantly ignored the crimson hair rogue sitting opposite the Warden.

Aslinn could hear Alistair's stomach growl loudly when the food was placed in front of them. The Warden didn't let it sit there for long and the feline realized she better start eating as well or Alistair really _would_ eat everything.

(¬,¬)

[_ ] )o{=====

UU

Alistair watched the top of Aslinn's bandanna moved where her ear was hidden when the cook had come with the food. His stomach made itself known and the feline smirked. They ate quietly for a bit as he contemplated what he was going to say before he spoke, "I owe you an apology, Aslinn."

"Id'da be only kiddin 'bout not getting any dinner," she said dismissively.

"No, I-I mean… about before," she raised an eyebrow at him clearly not making the connection for the apology. "When I… pulled a sword on you, it was a knee-jerk reaction. You've proved yourself to be a trustworthy friend and… I should have trusted you more than that. So… I'm sorry."

"'Pology accepted but dunna worry 'bout it, Idda be getting that reaction more than Idda be liken," she gave him a smile that looked a bit forced. Then turned away picking at her food.

Alistair saw the pain behind that smile and honestly didn't know how he should react. She was his companion after all he should at least say something. He opened his mouth to do so but she interrupted him.

"You'da grew up 'ere right?" All traces of sadness gone from her expression as she turned back to him.

"Yeah," he blurted out, caught a bit off guard at her sudden questioning.

"Then you'da be knowin this here castle's layout?"

He picked at his food at bit. "I spent most of my time in the stable, but yes. Why?"

Aslinn smirked, "Anna way I can be havin you draw me a map?"

(¬,¬)

[_ ] )o{=====

UU

The rogue left Alistair, who was on his third helping, in the kitchens, feeling the head cook's eyes on her the whole time. She was full after just one plate but the Warden seemed to have no bottom to his stomach. She was convinced she was lucky to have even gotten that one plate! Aslinn spotted a pair of guards outside of a heavy wooden door so she backed into a darkened alcove and took out a sheet of vellum. Alistair had helped, between mouthfuls draw out a map of the castle. Having lived here during his childhood he was the best source available for an accurate drawing.

"_And this is the dungeons," he said once he finished sketching out the section of map. "I once locked myself inside one of the cells and the maids didn't find me until after dark."_

"_Why'd you be lockin yerself in a cell?"_

"_Well I didn't do it on purpose. It just sort of… __**happened**__. Here," he passed her the map. "That's all I can remember. Why did you want a map again?"_

"_Idda sorda collect em."_

It wasn't exactly a lie. Aslinn _did_ collect them but not for the reason the Templar had assumed. She took a piece of charcoal and marked a small X on the room the guards were in front of on the map. She'd come back later and see if there was another way in but for now she darted past the two armed men without their notice.

She explored several other rooms that turned out to be uninteresting bed chambers or storage rooms. Nothing the rogue found within those rooms was anything of worth, so she tucked the items back exactly where she found them. Aslinn had just about given up on exploring the castle for the night when a soft light peeking from open doorway caught her interest. There was an old saying that curiosity killed the cat… But apparently that cat hadn't known how to blend into shadows.

Doing just that, she slid silently into the dimly light room.

(¬,¬)

[_ ] )o{=====

UU

Zevran left the kitchen, the bottles he'd acquired tucked safely away. What luck he'd had to find the wine cellar guarded by two luscious servants instead of armed guards! He not only was able to convince them to let him take some wine, but some of the Arl's secret stash as well.

The elf paused in his tracks, there were footsteps coming his way. The assassin knew there would be questions as to why an armed elf was sneaking about this time of night and, even though he hadn't done _anything_ wrong (mostly), Zevran didn't feel like answering any questions. So he slipped into the nearest room which, to his luck, was a library. _No one should be in here this late, with the exception of perhaps the voluptuous Wynne_. So it was a pleasant surprise when he quietly peered around a bookshelf to find Aslinn lounging on padded bench with a book in her lap.

He was tempted to startle her in order to teach her a lesson on paying attention to her surroundings but with the guardsmen potentially still within hearing range, he decided against it. The elf purposely stepped heavily so she would hear him.

"Id'da been 'eard yah down'na hall. Wha'd be in them there bottles, Zev?" The feline asked, putting away the book she had been reading.

_She must have heard the bottles clink, _Zevran deduced. "Let us just say, I _acquired_ some of our host's _special_ wine," he withdrew the bottles from their hiding place, handing her a bottle while placing the other on a nearby shelf.

She uncorked the bottle with her teeth, taking a pull from it and made a face. "This not be tasten lik'a an'na wine id'da been havin," the feline eyed the elf suspiciously.

Zevran took the bottle from her, sniffed the drink before taking a small sip, tasting it before actually committing to swallow the beverage. The drink burned his throat harshly at first before leaving a pleasant warm sensation in its wake. It was almost too strong to be wine and it had more of a sweet taste. Aslinn was looking at him expectantly. "Ferelden-made wine, my dear. Their wine isn't as _refined_ as some other countries, still being relatively new to the process," he explained before tipping the bottle back again and settling next to her on the bench. "Not the worst I've tasted but still a far cry from any fine Antivan make."

They spoke for a while about what they had done earlier in the evening, each taking turns drinking from the bottle. Aslinn pulled out the map Alistair had drawn earlier and pointed out several points of interest she had marked. Zevran leaned closer to the feline to examine the map more closely (Alistair's handwriting was horrible, worse than a five year old's) and adding a few marks of his own.

He tipped the bottle but not even a single drop fell from the bottle onto his tongue. Surely they hadn't consumed the whole thing already?

Aslinn leaned over him and took the bottle from him. She looked inside the bottle and upon realizing it was empty, pouted. The elf smirked rose from his seat, reluctantly disentangling the pouting feline from his person first, to retrieve the other bottle.

By the time he made to the shelf and retrieved the bottle Zevran was feeling a bit giddy. It couldn't have been because of the wine though (wine isn't that strong, after all), so the elf brushed the feeling off as standing up too quickly. His fellow rogue in the meantime had stretched out on her back taking up the whole length of bench. Her green eyes followed his path from her upside down position and giving him a delightful view down the front of her blouse.

She righted herself and Zevran took his seat. To his surprise, the feline pressed her body to his then immediately locked lips with him. Zevran slipped his hand through her hair, causing the bandanna to slip off, and cradled her head. The crimson haired feline deepened the kiss without his prompting. She tasted slightly of the wine they consumed, he noted absently. Aslinn's smaller hand slide across the skin of his arm making its way towards his hand and the bottle he held there.

When she tried to slink away, bottle in hand, in one quick motion the elf caught her wrist, his other arm pinning her waist against him at the same time. The feline gasped at the sudden movement that made her straddle the elf's hips. He clicked his tongue at his fellow rogue, as one would do when scolding a child, and put the bottle on the ground. "Very naughty," he murmured against her skin as he ravished her collarbone with kisses. "I shall have to spank you as punishment, yes?" Zevran caressed her rear with both hands, and got the reaction he was looking for when Aslinn gulped.

The elf let a trail of open mouth kisses upon her neck, earning him a groaned, "Zevrrrrran!" as she practically purred his name when he paused to suck and lick where her neck met her shoulder. Once she was thoroughly distracted by his mouth, the elf smacked her bottom. The Crow smiled in masculine pride at the sound of her breathless gasp that turned into a moan when he grinded his hips against hers in approval, then made his way towards her ear, at least where most people's ears would be located if they were not a Miqo'te and, thus, had cat feline ears on top of their head instead. A fact the former Crow had forgotten about until he ended up with a mouth full of her hair instead of her earlobe. Zevran pulled back for a moment to reconsider his course and it was his turn to groan as Aslinn leaned forward to suck and lick at the sensitive pointed tip of the elf's ear. All thoughts of a slow seduction fled his thoughts and the assassin gripped the feline rogue by the hips and roughly bucked his groin against hers.

"Oh! Excuse me," came out a squeak from the door. "I didn't realize…I'm sorry." The couple turned towards the sound, both inebriated rogues tried to grab for their weapons (Aslinn momentarily forgetting hers was not on her) but their limbs entangled and they tumbled off the bench.

Zevran tried again to get up but only ended up stepping on Aslinn's tail. She let out a string of curses and she roughly shoved him off her brutalized appendage, making the elf stumble and fall back on the bench. The elf gave the feline and apologetic look before he stood unsteadily to go check the door for the girl. The hallway was clear and there was no sound of alarm. The person who saw them must have recognized them as visitors or had not found the guards yet. Either way, they needed to move. Zevran went back to where he left his companion. "We should continue this in a more secluded location yes?" he asked looking down at the feline.

"Aye," Aslinn replied, fumbling to put back on her discarded bandanna, before Zevran bent to help her up, and the rogues leaned against each other heavily as they made their way back to their chambers.

(¬,¬)

[_ ] )o{=====

UU

They managed to make it into the room before the former Crow pushed the redhead back against the door he had just locked and ravaged her mouth. She reacted in kind, pushing back against his bruising kiss reaching to unbuckle the straps that held his blades in place. Zevran rolled his shoulders in an effort to help her disarm him. She tugged insistently at the ties of his armor, the elf stepped back, giving her more room to work, Aslinn growled in frustration and extended her claws cutting the strings. She'd restring it for him later or buy him another set of armor but at that moment she just wanted the armor off. Zevran didn't seem to care about the damage either as he unbuckled his Mixed Metal Rounds belt, hearing some of the pouches hidden there open as he let it fall to the ground but he was more than confident he could maneuver around the spilled contents. The elf then slipped his armor off, tossing it somewhere behind him, not caring in the least where it or his arm straps landed. The moment the offending clothing was off Aslinn locked lips with him again. It didn't take much coaxing on his part to have her legs wrapped around his waist as he stumbled, his intoxicated state still messing with his reflexes, towards the bed.

The assassin placed his soon-to-be lover on the bed and withdrew to kick off his boots, the feline doing the same thing. Zevran returned to the bed, the feline greeted him eagerly caressing his torso. The elf looked down and noticed the woman almost still fully dressed whereas he was only in the leather slacks of his armor and smallclothes. "You, tesorina, are wearing far too many clothes for my taste," without warning the elf took Aslinn's shirt and ripped it, then, with a well practiced motion, unhooked her breast bindings with one hand.

The feline blinked in shock and horror (she had _liked_ that shirt, it was _comfortable_), " You'da done that before?"

Zevran smiled as be bent to nibble at her lips. "Is that a problem?"

"No, budda Idda _liked_ that there shir—" her response turned into moan as the assassin took one of her nipples in his mouth.

"You were saying something, my dear?" he smiled innocently down at her. She growled in response, slipping a hand under the waist-band cupping the hardness she found there. Zevran groaned in approval. The elf removed her hand from his groin and whispered into her feline ear. "Adesso fai silenzio," pushing her back to lay flat on the bed, not half sitting as she was,

"If ya gunna be given me 'structions, idda gunna have'ta be in Common."

Zevran pulled back slightly, he hadn't realized he'd reverted to Antivan. "It means _hush, lay back_," he hovering over her again.

"Idda like the way idda been soundin 'fore," she purred, nipping at his shoulder ad her hands explored the muscles of his back and shoulders. She ran her hands up his neck and into her hair. She pulled the tie from his hair and combed the braids out with her fingers. He smiled, tugging suggestively at her waist-band. Aslinn complied and lifted her hips, removing the last two layers of her clothing and settling between her legs. She squirmed, he still was clothed from the waist down and it was uncomfortable sensation

The assassin chuckled, and then clicked his tongue at her when she tried to reach down to rid him of the offending clothing. "So impatient," as punishment he teasingly ran his fingers up her inner thigh, coming over her hip, his finger brushing lightly over her crotch (which with a quick glance the blond confirmed it was indeed hairless) to her other hip and ending again at her inner thigh.

"Zevs," the redhead pleaded. The elf chuckled and withdrew, the feline mewling at the loss of his heat, he returned to her void of any garments. He kissed her fiercely before moving to her neck, moving one hand to squeeze her breast. She wiggled and eagerly bucked her hips, rubbing her sex against his. "Please, Zevs."

"*Come si desiera, tesorina," he said with a smirk. He reached down and positioned himself at her entrance then with a quick thrust he was fully sheathed inside her. Zevran heard Aslinn's moan of relief echo his own. The feline's strong legs encircled his waist, encouraging him to move.

He complied, slowly at first, trying to savor the moment, his lover nipped at his chest and moaned, encouraging the elf to move faster. Finally Zevran threw restrain and worries about stamina aside, it had been far too long for the both of them to work for an exceptional performance. The dancing around one another, the teasing touches and words were too much for them and, they both needed release from the tension and they needed it _now_. The elf would worry about all nighters later.

Beneath him, Aslinn's whole body tensed as she hit her climax, groaning out his name. Zevran moved at a madding pace and followed her soon after. He touched his forehead to hers, letting the waves of pleasure run their course. The elf slowly withdrew and lay beside her, lazily kissing her before lying down on his back.

The feline curled next to his side nuzzling him before moving to use his chest as a pillow. The comfortable silence stretched out between them and Zevran thought the woman had fallen asleep.

"Whadda does _tesorina_ mean," she mumbled sleepily.

"My little treasure," he responded automatically. It took him a moment to realize what he said and what it meant. Aslinn made a throaty sound of approval, and snuggled closer to his body heat a moment later, her even breathing told him she was asleep. Zevran lay awake, trying to fight off sleep. He hadn't meant to call her by that endearment, it was something a man called the woman he was courting or his wife. Not a random bed partner. He didn't know what that meant and his mind was too sluggish from drink and the aspect of sleep to think about it clearly. The assassin sighed and closed his eyes, he would muse over it when his mind wasn't so muddled, right now he enjoyed the warm of the fire and the presence of the woman at his side and it did not take him long after to slip into the Fade.

A/N

*Come si desiera, tesorina Italian translation: As you desire my little treasure.

Hello folks here is another addition to AS. I hope you all enjoyed the Zexy time at the end there.

Please let me know if I have made any errors in regards to the Italian. I'm using Google Translate, and Assassin's Creed for most of these. Yes I did just say Assassin's Creed. How could I not write down a few phrases and secretly pretend I was playing as Zevran and the Crow…

I would like to thank JanecShannon for being my ever faithful Magey Beta. I could not do this without her!

Please welcome Mizuke16 to the group. She also drew this fanart for chapter 13 it can be seen here: http: / /mizuki16. deviantart. com /#/ d3dfg9q.

Also JanecShannon I hope you have been following along with her story as well as mine we have plans in the works for later chapters in both our stories. So please stay tuned.


	15. Games We Play

Abandoned Sanctuary

Chapter: Games We Play

The games we play  
The rules we make  
Like secret codes  
We can't escape  
The games we play

~The Games We Play

-Andreas Johnson

The castle was already bustling with activity of the servants when Leliana woke a little before dawn. Even as a child she would try and wake up early enough to see the sunrise, something that she continued while she was at the Chantry. The bard basked in the crisp morning air, a quiet moment alone was a rarity when traveling in such a large and diverse group. She watched as the stable boy scurried about, gathering supplies, as the older stable workers saddled the horses.

_I should probably head back__, _she thought sorrowfully,_ Breakfast should be served soon_. With one last look at the morning sky, Leliana picked up the end of her dress and headed towards the dining hall.

(¬,¬)

[_ ] )o{=====

UU

Laurena was awoken by the sound of someone rapping at her door. She ignored it hoping to get a few more minutes of sleep. _It's probably just Fergus coming to scold me for sleeping in and missing morning practice_, she thought, her sleep filled mind falling into old habits.

She nuzzled the pillow case, intent on ignoring Fergus and going back to sleep, the silken pillowcase felt so lovely against her cheek. _Silk?_ Her parents never wasted coin on such frivolities, preferring to spend the money improving the lives of the people outside the castle walls. Her eyes popped open and she took in her surroundings. The furnishings were different and the sheets on the bed were silk not the warm flannel of her bed. _I'm in Redcliffe_, she remembered, _I've been dreaming of Highever_. She sorely missed her old home and family she had lost. Her thoughts drifted to Alistair and his shy bumbling. _But_, she thought to herself warmly, _I'm making a __**new**__ home_.

"My lady, I was told to wake you. May I enter?" a voice came from the door followed by more insistent rapping on her chamber door.

She sighed and called out, "Just a moment," as she willed herself out of the comfortable bed and located a robe. Her mabari yawned sleepily from his place in front of the fireplace, before laying his head back down on his paws. The noble casually draped the robe over her shoulders, letting the material hang loosely around over her chemise before walking over to her hound and nudged him with her foot, "Come on you, if I have to get up so do you."

He huffed, in response, stretching lazily before rising to his feet. The noble smiled at him, making sure to tightly secure her robe, before opening her door wide enough to peek into the hallway. It was a female servant with a pitcher in one hand and a face towel in another.

"Good Morning, my lady," the elf said when the door had opened fully. "Breakfast will be served soon so the Arl asked me to wake you."

"Please come in," the noble stepped back, allowing the elf entrance into her room and closed the door behind her. "Would you happen to know when my armor will be ready?"

"No ma'am," the servant responded as she poured the steaming contents of the pitcher into a bowl and placed the face towel beside it. "I'm sorry, my lady, all I know is they sent the armor over to the Master Smith."

Laurena nodded. _Guess I'll be wearing a dress to breakfast_, the noble thought sourly, walking over the bowl and washed her face and hands.

"Was there anything else, my lady?" the elf stood to the side, glancing at the dresser expectantly.

The noble glanced at the dresser as well. Most nobles expected the servants to help them ready themselves for the day. But she preferred simple dresses and her hair was too short to do anything over the top with anyway. No, she would manage dressing herself on her own, "Thank you but no, I can manage from here."

"Yes ma'am, I'll let the Arl know he can expect you shortly," the elf curtsied then left the room.

Laurena sighed and opened the dresser, dreading the thought of wearing heals again.

(¬,¬)

[_ ] )o{=====

UU

"That old frock looks lovely on you, Warden," Isolde said not looking at the younger woman, as she took a delicate sip of juice from her goblet. "It was once very fashionable in Orlais to revive older styles but I was never one to... re-wear old clothes." Her tone was overly polite, covering the malice in her words.

Laurena resisted the urge to scowl at the older woman, that sat across from her at the breakfast table, instead plastering a gracious smile on her face. Underhanded insults and backstabbing comments all while smiling and acting graciously was a game the bored noblewoman played amongst themselves. This type of noble politics she had not missed in the slightest, "I must thank your grace for allowing me to borrow such a lovely dress and I am sure both the owner and the dress looked lovely in their prime."

It had the desired effect, as Isolde stopped eating to narrow her eyes slightly at Laurena, "A _true_ lady of court would never be without a proper wardrobe, but since you are now a Warden, I am more than happy to accommodate."

Eamon sensed the blood in the water and moved the conversation in another direction, "Has Owen repaired the Wardens' armor as of yet, Teagan?"

"I checked with him this morning, brother," he picked up his brother's intention of distracting the two women. "He was just finishing up the upgrades on Lady Laurena's armor it should be ready within the hour."

"Ah, good," the Arl nodded with a satisfied smile and turned to the two warriors. "I've had my men stock the horses with rations, poultices, and bandages. Is there anything else you will require?"

"No, my lord, you'v—" Alistair stopped when the table suddenly jerked away from him, the sudden movement causing the goblets to tip over. Leliana's hand shot out to catch her glass before it shattered to the floor, but was not quick enough to stop the liquid from spilling on her dress.

Isolde stood up, snagging the tablecloth in her haste to get away from the table, causing a plate to break on the floor. "There is a filthy beast under the table! Get him out of here, he looks mangy and almost certainly has fleas!"

(¬,¬)

[_ ] )o{=====

UU

Connor was dreadfully bored as he sat quietly at the table with the adults. He usually only shared dinner with his parents and never when his father had guests… At least, that's how it had been before his father fell ill. Since his father had awakened the boy had been forced to endure these dreadfully boring meals with the adults and he wasn't entirely sure why.

His mother hovered over him like he would disappear at any moment, even his lessons from his tutors had been put to a halt. Sighing heavily, the boy leaned back in his chair slightly and spied a large patch of tan under the table. He glanced over at his mother but she was concentrating on what his father was saying and not on him, so he ducked his head under the table to investigate. There was a mabari resting at the feet of the lady who'd saved him. The large hound's head rose after only a few seconds and dark eyes that were far too observant for just any dog stared at him. He smiled at the animal and it made a soft huff in response.

Fearing his mother had heard the noise and not wanting to be scolded, Connor picked his head back up quickly. She had not noticed. Her attention was still held by his father for the moment, so Connor subtly took a discarded bone from his plate and slipped it under the table. The boy waved the bone in front of him, hoping to coax the hound over so he could pet him.

Seeing the treat before him, Eric stood up excitedly, accidently knocking into the table above him. The furniture jerked upwards and Connor dropped the bone in surprise at the sudden movement. There was a collective gasps, followed by the sound of plate shattering as Isolde jostled the table in her haste.

"There is a filthy beast under the table! Get him out of here, he looks mangy and almost certainly has fleas!" The noble shrieked, franticly waving her napkin at the hound trying to shoo him away.

"It's just Eric. Come here, boy," Laurena stooped down to the marabi's level and called him over.

"What is it doing in here? It should be in the kennel!" the older woman continued to rant.

Eamon tried to calm his wife, "Isolde, calm down. We'll have the mabari eat in the kitchen from now on."

Laurena ignored the shrieking noblewoman and looked down at her pet, he had found a bone that must have fallen off the table in the shuffle. "What am I going to do with you?" she sighed, he whined miserably as he looked up at her, juice dripping off his snout.

Alistair was at her side, holding a linen napkin out for her silently.

She smiled, taking a napkin from him, "Thank you, he'll appreciate getting some of this mess of him." She worked on rubbed the excess sticky liquid off Eric with one cloth as Alistair helped with another.

"He'll need a bath before we head out, you know," the Templar said off handily. Eric growled softly in response to the idea of being bathed. "Hey hey now, if you like being all sticky that's your business."

The woman caught sight of a servant dabbing Leliana's dress out of the corner of her eye, "I'm sorry, Lel, he got it on you." Eric ducked his head, as if he was ashamed.

"Do not fret Peu Protecteur[1]**,**" the redhead said patting the dog's head, "It can be cleaned." She turned to Laurena and added, "I have a spare in my room."

"Just look at this mess, juice all over the place," Isolde said motioning to the stained tablecloth. "This is why dogs should not be allowed indoors! That filthy beast could have bitten Connor!"

"That is enough," the younger Warden stood up, her voice hard. She wasn't going to stand here and make nice while the vial woman spewed her poison. "Eric might be a little easily excited but he would _never_ harm a child."

Isolde scoffed, looking as if she wanted to contradict what Laurena had just said.

"You know…." Alistair interrupted loudly, "I think Wynne might need some Elfroot for her potion." Leliana took the opportunity to hook her fingers under Eric's collar and maneuver him out through the servant's entrance.

Teagan scratched his beard in thought, "Quentin, may have some for sell. He's taken residence in the General Store by the lake. If he doesn't, you might try Llyod. Though I'd use him as a last resort, he tends to be a bit pricey"

"Ah good, we'll just pick them up on our way to get our armor then," the Templar said in a rush, ushering Laurena out the door before she could fully protest.

(¬,¬)

[_ ] )o{=====

UU

Leliana made her way back towards the guest quarters, after having dropped Eric off at the stables for a thorough cleaning and repainting of his kaddis. The bard bent to take off her shoes once she was inside the castle and walking on stone flooring once again. The flats squelched with every step and had become uncomfortably sticky.

The bard felt better after discarding her soiled garment and giving herself a thorough wipe down with a moist cloth. She'd have preferred a bath but that would require her to wait for the servants to boil water. There simply wasn't time. Leliana closed her door behind her, intending to return to breakfast, but stopped when a young girl's frantic voice reached her ears.

"But Sister, I swear to you, she had ears like a cat, I saw them move and everything!" Leliana froze where she stood, worry striking her heart. She crept to the open door and lowered her hands to several daggers she had hidden. She had no intention of harming the girls, but she had no qualms about scaring them.

"Rose, that is enough of your stories! You are far too old to be making up such… _rubbish_!" a slightly older woman scolded, frustration tingeing her voice. "And you should not be peeking on the Arl's guests, anyway," The older girl said as she pulled the clean bed sheet tight.

"But Rachael, I wasn't peeking! They were in the _library_," Rose defended.

"I said no more," the older sister said crossly, straightening her back pointing her finger at the other girl. "Now help me put this coverlet back on, we've still got a lot more to do."

Leliana slipped away from the door, she would forgo returning to breakfast for the moment in favor of warning two indiscriminate rogues.

The bard knocked on Aslinn's door but frowned when she received no answer. The cat girl was normally a light sleeper and even such a quiet knock should have awoken her. Leliana knocked again, slightly louder, but when silence greeted her she quietly opened the door and stuck her head inside only to find it void of the feline. The younger girl's pack sat in the corner with her twin daggers leaning casually against it. She frowned for a moment with worry until a thought occurred to her and she backed out of Aslinn's room. A delighted smirk lit her face as she turned her eyes to another door. _Better check Zevran's room then._

She darted down the hallway to the elf's designated room and knocked lightly. She waited but, again, received no answer. She hadn't really expected one this time though. Leliana turned the knob but it resisted her small effort. It was locked. An irritated smile touched her lips, she expected no less from Zevran.

The bard knelt down a slipped a several small lock picks from her shoe. The lock opened with a small click and she opened the door to peek inside only to pull the door back suddenly. She heard a _thunk_ and felt the door almost seem to vibrate as something hit the other side of the door. The bard very carefully opened the door enough for her to peer inside. Zevran was sitting up in the bed, his eyes bleary and fogged over with sleep. He blinked at her several times, unseeing, then fell back into the bed mumbling incoherently. Leliana opened the door further and eyed the deeply embedded dagger warily.

She pursed her lips and made a mental note to just wait until one of them answered next time, or risk being skewered by a half-asleep assassin thinking she was someone trying to attack them.

The room was in disarray, bits of clothing and armor were strewn about and metal balls dotted the floor haphazardly. The couple on the bed seems oblivious to the bard's presence in the room, looking content in each other's presence. _It's so __**adorable**_, Leliana thought as she slipped back out the door, closing it behind her. She would let them sleep for a bit longer, then innocently stumble across them. That way she would be able to tease Zevran and finally get him back for his comment yesterday afternoon.

As she turned and made her way down the hallway, it never occurred to Leliana she had left the door unlocked.

(¬,¬)

[_ ] )o{=====

UU

Rachel rapped twice on the door and called out "Chamberlains!" Rose crossed her arms sullenly while they waited an appropriate number of seconds. Her sister's dismissal of her earlier claim left the younger servant unruly. "May we enter?" Rachel continued.

No one would be in the room, they were all at breakfast, but it was one of the castle rules that they knock before entering a room. _It's a stupid rule that just makes our job take that much longer_, Rose couldn't help but think as her sister repeated her actions again.

No answer.

_Well, that's a surprise_, she thought sarcastically. Her eyes flicked to the next door…. By the time her sister had gone through the procedures and gained access to that room, she could probably have completely finished the other room. She glanced at her sister, Rachel was so caught up in following the Orlesian's [2] rules…

Rose stopped her train of thought and mentally winced. The young maid had once called Lady Isolde _the Orlesian_ while speaking to another girl and the noble had heard her. Making an example of Rose the noblewoman had "accidently" dropped a pin on her hand then stepped on it, leaving her unable to use the hand for several days after. Rose still winced every time she caught herself thinking that.

Rachael was busy opening the door while trying to balance the clean sheets in her other hand, she probably wouldn't notice if she just slipped away.

Quietly, Rose reached her hand out and grasped the neighboring door handle. Once last glance at her sister and she turned the knob and stepped into the room.

To find two people asleep on the bed…

Two very naked people…

Rose's face turned the color of her namesake and made a strangled noise. The woman turned to her side and the young maid froze. She hardly breathed thinking she was caught entering an occupied room. Then a small flicker of movement caught the embarrassed girl's eye. A triangular cat-like ear, the color of the blood, sat atop the woman's head, it swirled in Rose's direction.

_I__t's the strange woman from the library!_ she concluded and squealed in excitement. Her sister had to believe her now!

Rachel roughly pulled Rose out of the room, closing the door behind her. "What are you doing going into a room unannounced?" she demanded trying to keep her voice down as to not wake the occupants of the room her sister had entered. "There is a reason we knock and ask entrance, Rose."

"But her ear, Rachael, I saw it move, it's the lady I told you about!" the young girl pleaded earnestly.

The older sister sighed and poked her head through the door. Aslinn had moved since the girls were in the room, she had rolled over to her side and tucked her head under Zevran's arm thus obscuring Rachael's view of her ears.

Not seeing the mystical cat-like ears Rose spoke of, the older maid pulled the door shut and gave the younger woman a stern look, "I forbid from going into the village for a week."

"But-!"

"Lady Isolde would've you thrown in the dungeon if you had been caught entering a room without permission," she said cutting of her younger sibling's protest. "And there would be nothing I could do to stop it. Do you understand?" Rachel's had become almost pleading and she gripped Rose's shoulders tightly with both hands, begging her younger sister to grasp the severity of her actions.

The younger girl hung her head, avoiding her sister's eyes, and muttered, "Yes, ma'am."

"Good," Rachel let off a relieved sigh and added, "Since that one's occupied, go start the next one."

Rose kept her head down as she walked over to the indicated door.

Before entering she knocked twice, loudly calling out, "Chamberlains!"

(¬,¬)

[_ ] )o{=====

UU

Zevran woke up to sunlight streaming through the windows and hitting his eyes. He usually was up at dawn.. Something was out of place but he couldn't seem to put a finger on exactly _what_. His instinct took over immediately. One of the many things the Crows beat and lashed into their younger recruits was what to do when waking up in a strange place_. Don't let them know you've regained consciousness. Keep your eyes closed and take in your surrounding using your other senses._

First thing he noticed was that he had a headache, no doubt due to all the wine he consumed the night before. The next thing he noticed was he was without his clothes and that there was a weight on his left side (a woman if the breasts pressing against his side were any indication). The contented sleepy mummer he heard confirmed it was indeed a female though he felt a strange vibration accompanied by a low rumbling sound emanating from her that he did not normally associate with his sleeping partners. The elf risked turning his head to the side and sneaked a peak at his bedfellow.

The former Crow spied a blood red, furry-looking object when he opened his eye. It flicked when he breathed near it and Aslinn rolled away from him in her sleep… taking most of the cover with her. He chuckled and tugged his portion back from the cover thief, coincidentally making her roll over on to her back and exposing her bare chest. Zevran took a minute to enjoy the display presented to him as he waited and, sure enough, the feline's eye cracked open a moment later. A single emerald iris looked sleepily up at him.

"Id'da be early, Zevs," she mumbled in her half-awake state. "Be goin back to bed." She threw her arm over her face in effort to block the sunlight streaming into the room.

Though Zevran was still a bit fuzzy on _how_ exactly they fell into bed together, vaguely remembered them consuming a bottle of the Arl's special blend of wine but little else, he would have to sort the rest out later. For now, the blond wasn't going to waste a perfectly good opportunity for a round of love making. The elf ducked his head and took her nipple in his mouth. When Aslinn made a squeak and her body convulsed, he withdrew.

"Good morning, kitten," the elf greeted innocently.

"Thadda be some way tah be wakin up," she said, yawning and stretching lazily before sitting up, letting the covers pool around their waists. She looked around the disarrayed room. "Do yah be 'memberin how we got 'ere?"

"Hmm, that I do not know, but you are not curious as to what we did once we got here?" The elf said winking suggestively at her.

Aslinn chuckled, "_That,_ I'dda be 'memberin."

"You do?" Zevran felt a surge of masculine pride. She was unable to remember most of the night but she remembered having sex with him. "And what is it exactly that you recall, my dear?" he asked, his tone tantalizing.

"Flashes," she teased, a smirk making its way across her features. "Dun'nuh worry," the feline joked. "They'da be all good."

"Oh just _good_? I seem to recall a certain someone, purring my name in the library and it was…"

Aslinn chuckled unable to resist pushing his buttons. "Zevrrrrrran," she purred into his ear and the male elf crashed his lips against hers as he tore the covers from around their waists. The feline parted her lips the instant her head touched the pillow.

This kiss was sensual and meant to draw the pleasure out. Unlike the flashes she recalled from the night before. Everything then had been hurried, almost frantic. She wondered ideally if her shirt survived the encounter, she _liked_ that shirt, but she had to admit it'd be a miracle if it had survived. During their travels the two of them both teased one another, petted, and kissed to the point of desperation and packed with the amount of time since they both had last had _release_ it was a wonder they even made it to the bedroom the night before.

There was something she was forgetting though. Something important about last night. For the love of the Twelve she couldn't remember what is was and at the moment with Zevran's skilled hands on her she didn't particularly care.

A knock came from the door.

A heartbeat later, Zevran had gotten off the younger woman and reached for the dagger hidden beneath the pillow only to find it not there. _It must have gotten knocked away during the throes of passion last night_, he thought grasping the dagger he placed on the nightstand, while Aslinn crouched with her claws extended, the elf vaguely recalling her being unarmed during their encounter last night.

"Zevran, are you awake?"

The couple almost sighed in relief as they heard Leliana's cheery voice spill through the doorway and Aslinn flopped back on the bed.

"Yes, my dear, I am awake," Zevran called out, jumping off the bed and nearly making a fool of himself by slipping on some scattered metal rounds that had fallen out of one of his pouches. "A moment, if you will." He called pulling a pair of trousers from his pack and began to pulling them on.

His feline companion had made her way off the bed and was currently examined a shredded piece of cloth that used to be a shirt. She shot the elf a dirty look, as if somehow the destruction of her garment was his fault.

Zevran dug out one of his tunics from his pack and tossed it in her direct as he made his way to the door. His head was pounding from his quick movements earlier so he closed his eyes, the moment before he opened his chamber door.

"Have you seen Aslinn since last night?" The overly cheery bard said as soon as the door opened. "She wasn't in her room and no one has seen her since dinner."

Had the elf not been hung over and very, _very_ tired he would have noticed the mischievous gleam in her eyes and her all-too-knowing tone of voice, "Why do you think I would know that, my Orlesian flower?"

"Just a hunch, there was a disturbance in the library. Someone with… _unusual features_... was seen with an elf by a servant girl."

Zevran's eye widened ever so slightly as small flashes came back to him. _A small intake of breath followed by a quickly muttered apology, limbs tangling in a rush to reach for weapons and his own suggestion they move to a move secluded area._

At least now he knew how they came to be in his chambers.

"Zevran," Leliana called and his eyes snapped back to her face.

The elf realized the redhead been speaking all the while, "I apologize, I was taken in by your ravishing beauty. You were saying, my tempting seductress?"

Leliana rolled her eyes, he had just spent the night in another woman's arms and here he was hounding her. "I had assumed it was you and Aslinn in the library, but as it seems she is not with you, we might have another demon on our hands, a desire demon from the sounds of it. Do you think we should delay the Warden's trip and investigate?"

"I do not believe that is necessary, our mages would have said something earlier, yes?"

"Perhaps," she replied a smirk on her face. "But I would steer clear of the library just to be safe." Leliana turned on her heel and walked back down the hall.

The former Crow closed the door and immediately was stuck by something in the side of the head making is headache come back with a vengeance. "Braska," he hissed, holding his abused skull looking to see what had struck him. He blinked blearily at object that he recognized as his own dagger.

"Howdaa in the Beyond did that there dagger get there?"Aslinn muttered slipping behind the elf and grasping the blade's hilt and yanking hard to release it from its confine. "Whadda kinna games didda we be playin' last night."

"I do not think it was from games that it found itself in the door, kitten," he said fingering the gouge in the doorframe. "That dagger was thrown with deadly force, see how deeply it was imbedded in the wood."

The feline rested her head on his shoulder and casually touched the gash with the pad of her fingers. Zevran noticed the small discoloration of her skin and scars that littered the woman's hand likely caused by her former fighting technique. She withdrew from his back and flipped the dagger so the hilt was facing him when he turned to face her.

She smiled rather wickedly at him as her eyes raked over his shirtless form. She had noticed the elf wince as few times probably from a hangover and she had an idea how to get him over it. She took his hand and tugged him towards the bed, "Idda be havin anna 'angover remedy idda be wantin to try."

At first he was rather confused as to what she had planned. That was until she gently persuaded him to lie down on the bed, with his legs dangling over the side then she dropped to her knees in front of the bed. He tossed the dagger on the nightstand and lifted his hips to help her remove his trousers.

Without a doubt, he approved of this headache remedy.

A/N

Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out. I've been having some issues at work I've had to deal with.

Thanks again to my Beta JannecShannon, I could not do this without her!

[1] Peu Protecteur: French translation for Little Protector

[2] So how many of you caught this Stars easteregg?

Here is the link to the chapter it's mentioned in:

http:/ www. fanfiction. Net /s/ 5655515/ 42/ Stars


	16. One and One Make Two

Abandoned Sanctuary:

One and One Make Two

**Stealing Your Heart**

Loving you is such a wonderful feeling  
My love for you I find it hard concealing  
Since my actions are already so revealing  
Your heart, do I stand a chance of stealing?

"That woman infuriates me!" Laurena complained once she and Alistair had passed the castle gate and entered into the village. Her eyes were filled with a ferocious anger that had even Alistair momentarily hesitating to follow her.

"Laurena!" he called, hoping to attract her attention. Despite her smaller stature she was easily out pacing him.

"She has absolutely no respect for anyone!" Laurena continued, not really addressing anyone in particular. Alistair wasn't even sure if she realized he had followed.

"Laurena!" he tried again to no avail.

"She's such a-" Alistair grabbed her arm lightly, just enough to stop her from walking and remind her of his presence. He held her gaze and she understood every word that he didn't say. "I just…" the young noble sighed, the anger beginning to drain out of her. "I... She... She's just so maddening!" She exclaimed in one final burst of anger before allowing it to drain out of her completely. It left her feeling a bit tired.

She leaned her forehead onto Alistair's chest and, though he jumped in surprised at the contact, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders gently and answered, "I know."

(¬,¬)

[_ ] )o{=====

UU

Quentin Johnson swore under his breath quietly as he wrote down the number of candy sticks in the little tin next to his register. He needed to catch the little buggers that were stealing the sweets from him. It wasn't that they stole and huge amount from him, but even the one or two they took here and there was beginning to add up. As his father (Maker guide him) always used to say… Letting people steal from you is bad for business.

_I wonder if I can get one of those Tower __Mages can cast a tracking spell on the treats…no, no that wouldn't do mages have a soft spot for sweets… maybe a Templar… they can track mages I'm sure tracking a bit of candy will be no problem for them. Once the little buggers are caught the village will be grateful that I stopped the children before they could turn to a life of crime. Stealing candy is a gateway crime, I'm sure. Today, it's nicking candy from shops, tomorrow it'll be murder and pillaging. _

An image of Rachel running up to him and kissing his cheek all while thanking him from saving the village from a crime spree ran through his head. It made him smile.

The chime of the bell above his door drew his attention from his (a little _too_ elaborate) plans to catch the candy thieves. The sudden jerk back to the real world startled him to the point he fell out of his chair and only just caught site of black and sandy-blond hair before all he saw was ceiling.

"Oh! Are you alright?" the raven haired woman's head appeared over the edge of the counter quickly followed by the blond man's.

"Yes, yes. Quiet alright, I assure you," he answered, using the hand offered to him to pull himself to his feet. Crunching glass met his ears and he winced. When he lifted his foot, there was nothing but a slight blackish blur where he had stepped but he already knew what he would find there.

"Your glasses…"

"Don't worry, this happens rather often, I'm afraid," he told the concerned couple and bent down to pick them up and put them, broken as they were, back on his face. "How may I be of assistance to you this fine morning?"

The woman gave his glasses a concerned look before turning her attention to the task at hand, "Are you Quentin?"

"Yes. Yes, I am. That would be me," the young shopkeeper replied proudly.

"Bann Teagan recommended you," the raven hair woman said looking around the shop. "We need to restock before we resume our journey."

"Yes, yes! Of course!" He replied, and began pulling things from his shelves. "Let's see… You need flint for starting fires, some nice sturdy rope… Oh! And this potion, in case you ingest the wrong kind of mushroom. It's for the stomach pain, you see… And, of course, this totem, I'm told its Dalish, just in case you have a run in with some Chasind. This will ward away their curses.. Oh! And-"

Laurena watched him bustled around in amusement before clearing her throat. The shopkeeper froze mid-reach and looked at her. She held up a piece of paper with writing on it, "We have a list…"

"Oh, yes! Yes, of course!" He laughed someone nervously and reached for the list. He pushed his broken glasses up on top of his head as read the list, muttering quietly to himself as he went over it, "Hmm, I don't have any of those in stock. Ah, but Mrs. Mooney down by the pier should have some, I can send the errand boy… Hmm. Yes, I have plenty of these in stock, can give you a good deal. You might want to buy twice that… Oh, dear. You won't find any of those in town, I'm afraid. No, no. Those either…"

The young shopkeeper continued his muttering as he maneuvered around his store, skillfully pulling things from his shelves without once having to look up from the paper in his hands. The two Wardens just stood by, silently trying to stay out of his way, as the pile of goods on the counter grew.

When all was said and done, the goods they were purchasing took up the entire counter as well as several feet of floor in front of it.

"Any chance you could send it to the stables?" Alistair asked, looking at the large crates full of empty flasks. He had fully intended on carrying the goods back himself but it was quite obvious that was not possible. "We need to leave as soon as possible," he clarified.

"Hm? Oh, yes, yes. I will see what I can do. I'm sure it won't be a problem," Quentin responded distractedly as he totaled up the cost of the items in front of him. He had kept a running total in his head as he gathered them (as any good shopkeep should) but always liked to double check. "And at four bits each for 20 Mabari Crunches that makes 80 bits. Added to the rest makes for a total cost of…. Yes, yes, carry the one… Two and half sovereigns!"

"We'd appreciate it greatly," Laurena said handing the merchant a handful of coins. It was a bit more than what he was charging but when he went to go get change for her she shook her head. "For the extra effort of bringing it to the stables for us."

"Thank you kindly, m'lady," he stammered in gratitude.

Three sets of heads turned their attention to the sound of the bell, "Quentin!" a woman called coming into the shop.

"Rachel," the shopkeep said almost as a sigh, Laurena noted.

"I have some more items the Arlessa requires that special potion for cra—….My Lord, My Lady! I-I'm sorry I didn't realize you were in here," the head maid stammered.

Laurena held up her hand in an effort to stop the flow of apologies coming from the servant. "No harm done, we just on our way out," the noble said hooking her arm around Alistair's.

"Yes, yes. Thank you again, m'lady. I will have these delivered as quickly as can be arranged," the young shopkeeper crossed his arms over his chest as he stammered once again.

Leading her blond Templar to the exit, the female warden glanced back to see the maid and shopkeep talking in soft tones and both with red staining their cheeks. Odd, she thought but pushed the thought to her back of her mind and focused on what her Templar was asking her.

(¬,¬)

[_ ] )o{=====

UU

Alistair held open the door to Owen's shop for Laurena, practicing being a gentleman as much as he could without the pressure of nobles scrutinizing him and waiting for him to make a mistake. _She never judges me_, he thought happily when she smiled at him and walked into the shop. He followed after her adding,_ At least it doesn't smell like a brewery anymore_.

"Good morning, Owen," the noblewoman said kindly as the old blacksmith came from the back to greet them.

"Good day to you as well, milady. Bann Teagan said I should expect the two of you today," the smith replied motioning to the armor hanging in the corner. "I've just finished your armor, Warden."

Laurena strode over to the armor display. The smith caught his daughter's attention and motioned to a chest in the corner before turning his attention back to the noblewoman inspecting her refurbished armor. Alistair could hear Owen explained what he changed out and modified as per the warden's instructions.

Velana ambled over to the chest, pulled two sets of the gambesons and handed them to the Templar, "The Bann asked me to ensure your under padding was available so you could try on the armor and Father can make the necessary adjustments."

Alistair starred at the garments in his hands, then felt his face heat up when he realized he was essentially holding Laurena's small clothes because the of the garment touching her bare skin and she wore it under her armor. "H-here," he said thrusting the garments at Laurena when she came to inspect what was in his hands, speaking rapidly. "You should go first. Yours was modified and might need to have adjustments. J-just go ahead, go first."

His fellow Warden looked at him oddly but shrugged dismissively. Velana pointed out a screen she could use to change behind and Alistair's eyes followed the noble until she stepped behind the privacy screen. He heard the wisp of fabric as the dress hit the floor. The templar walked towards a display of Owen's swords and he began inspecting each blade closely. It gave him something to focus on besides his Laurena undress so close by and he was going to need to replace his current blade soon anyhow.

(¬,¬)

[_ ] )o{=====

UU

Velana could not help but smile when the blonde warrior had first started to stammer. She shared a look with her father once the young noblewoman had stepped behind the privacy screen. The old smith's expression held an amused look that made his face crinkle around the eyes.

"How's everything Warden?" Owen called startling the Templar and nearly making him drop the sword in his hands, he was looking at him a little too intensely. "You seem _distracted_."

"Fine!" Alistair said a bit louder than necessary as he fumbled to put the sword back on the display. "Everything is fine j-just fine, no complaints here. No, no, no. Just fine."

Laurena stepped out from behind the privacy screen before Owen could make any further comments to Alistair, "Fits like a glove," the woman commented twisting this way and that way, testing the way the armor that marked her as Commander of the Grey moved.

The older man slipped back into his professional persona motioning for Alistair to change into his armor then made his way over to the raven haired noble. The Templar could see the old man have Laurena turn a certain way and writing down notes. "Too bad you're not seamstress Owen I could use you to hem some dresses."

"No, just armor, cloth is too flimsy," the smith muttered

"I agree completely," she absently reminded of the first time she tried on heavy armor. Fergus had been so proud that he had finally been given a position on the guards and was showing his new armor off to his baby sister. He even went so far as to let her try it on.

"_That's as tight as it will go, Rena," he told her __slipping the buckle on the smallest hole. _

"_It's still loose around the hips," she complained, wiggling them to prove her point._

"_Well that's the best I can do." Fergus said her looking over, "It wasn't made for an adolescent girl, now come take a look."_

_Laurena looked at herself in the mirror. The armor__ was definitely made for a man but she liked how it felt…the heaviness of it felt right. She grinned like a fool as she turned back to face her brother._

"_You look like the armor ate you," the older sibling said sliding the visor up so she could see him properly._

"_I do not,"_

"_Do too…" Fergus poked her in the chest plate, "In fact, you look like something a giant spider spit out. Better not let Nan see you in that she is liable to throw a fit and run after you with a broom."_

"_You'll pay for that!" the young girl screeched. _

"_You've got to catch me first, puke monster!" He said taking off into the hallway with Laurena not far behind. _

_She chased him throughout the castle just a step behind. Laurena was normally faster but with the bulky armor she couldn't take curves too well so when Fergus quickly veried to the left she hit the wall trying to compensate. The collision threw her off balance she tried to catch herself on the some railing but could not find her footing wearing the set's overly sized boots. The youngest Cousland ended up stumbling down the flight of stairs leading into the garden._ _The metal made a loud racket as steel met stone. _

_Fergus yell__ed at anyone within range to fetch his parents and the castle healer. He skidded to a stop in front of her quickly lifting the visor that had fallen over her face during her tumble._

_Laurena looked up at her brother's concerned face, she sat up and smiled at him, "Well that was fun."_

"_Fun?" he repeated quietly. Shocked. The shock quickly faded as it was replaced with anger… "Fun? Do you have any idea how worried I was?"_

_Fergus heard the sharp intake of his mother when she came into the room. "What in the seven hells is going on?" With a flutter of skirts she was at her children's' side._

_The Cousland siblings started talking at the same time. "Rena was trying on my armor — " _

"_He called me an __puke monster so I ran after him,"_

"_She chased me then I heard this crash—"_

"_I tripped over __the giant boats Fergus calls boots—" _

"_They are not boats—"_

"_They look like jester shoes!"_

"_Then why did you try them on!"_

"_Children!" Teyrn Bryce Cousland raised his voice and finally quieted the siblings. "Are you hurt, Pup?"_

"_No, father," the youngest said, hanging her head (which caused the visor to fall down with a loud __**clang!**__). Despite the covering over her face, she kept her face schooled to a thoroughly contrite expression, worried she was about to be scolded. _

"_And you didn't mean for you sister to fall, did you son?"_

"_No, ser," Fergus said looking at Laurena guiltily. _

"_Then it looks like we'll have to just get you fitted for your own armor tomorrow then. Won't we, Pup?" the Teyrn said, a bright smile gracing his features._

"_Bryce…" Eleanor warned_

"_Your little girl wants to be a battle maiden, like her mother," he said fondly looking at his children, "Not wear frilly and flimsy dresses, right pup?"_

"You're miles away," Alistair said bringing Laurena back to the present (she hadn't even noticed him coming out in his Armor of Diligence.) Her templar touched her cheek and whipped away the tears that had fallen. "Are you alright?"

"Just," she took a breath, "remembering." The last word came out as a sigh. Her Templar was confused at her answer and was looking to her for clarification. The raven haired noble just shook her head. "Later," she told him softly I'll tell you later."

He didn't like that she was upset. He wanted to fix whatever was wrong right at that very moment. But knowing that there was only so much he could do, he nodded sadly and finished checking his armor.

(¬,¬)

[_ ] )o{=====

UU

Wynne walked toward the stables, followed by Teagan and some knights of Redcliffe, to await the Wardens there. The knights carried heavy cloaks and tents made of thick leather that the Arl insisted on packing for the Wardens with the premise it was for Wynne's benefit. The healer didn't believe the Arl, or more specifically the Arlessa, would worry about the comfort of a mage. Using her comfort was just a pretense for Eamon to act overprotective of the Theirin heir.

Wynne sat down on a stack of hay and waited for the Wardens' arrival. She was quietly observing the knights move about packing a mule with the extra supplies when she overheard growling followed by insistent barking. _That sounds like Eric_, the elder mage noted. She would not be needed in the loading process so Wynne decided to investigate the sound.

The healer turn the corner to see several townsfolk, thoroughly soaked, trying to corral Eric into a metal wash. The mabari would let the men get him near the tub only to either, dash between their legs, leap out of their grasp or charge them, causing them to fall into the water.

Wynne laughed at the antics of the young warhound but if he was to be ready to leave with the Wardens he would have to be washed.

"Eric," the older woman called sweetly with a bit of food appearing in her hand to coax the dog to come near her.

The men called out in warning but Eric would not harm Wynne, Wynne was a friend of his mistress and he knew to trust her.

"You are a handsome canine specimen, aren`t you? Yes, you are." She said in an overly sweet voice as Eric came to gentle take morsel of food from her hand. "Oh, but look at that tiny stubby tail. Would you like a nicer tail? I could give you a long, swishy tail, if you liked. "

Eric whined and cocked his head to the side.

"Just a wave of wand and poof! Tail. You`ll adore it, I promise," the mage saw the mabari hindquarters shake in an effort to wag his small stub. She had his attention. "Or maybe you would like to be a different color? We could spice up that drab brown with some red, or blue. Perhaps even violet."

Eric snorted in disapproval.

"Wardogs need to be pretty too, don`t they? Yes, you want to be pretty, pretty dog."

The dog's ear dropped and he whined, making his way over to the wash bin. The men looked rather shocked at his sudden change in attitude and cautiously began to wash the hound with Wynne watching nearby. Eric behaved himself for the most part, shaking water at the men before they could pat him down and repaint his kaddis.

The Circle mage caught sight of the Wardens coming from the blacksmith and heading towards the stables.

(¬,¬)

[_ ] )o{=====

UU

"What's all this?" Laurena asked indicating the mule to her right with satchels on its back.

"Eamon insisted your party be properly equipped for the cold weather." Teagan explained. "For the mage, Wynne's benefit," he added quickly when he saw the Cousland rub her forehead to try to hide the annoyed expression covering her face. Teagan gave her an understanding look, His brother could be overbearing with his demands at times.

"Indeed," Laurena said flatly from behind her hand.

Alistair observed the stress that worked its way into her shoulders. He wanted to find some way to relief the tension, "I wonder if there will be enough snow to make snow angels… Oh! Or we could make snow darkspawn. Then Wynne can melt them with fire. Maybe Morrigan should come she could use some target practice. ."

"Tis a shame you could not hit actual targets in the place of ones made of snow, Alistair," Morrigan said steeping out from behind the fence. "T'would be very amusing to see you try. Perhaps I should come along after all."

"No, no, no," he said waving his hands franticly about. "I'm sure we'll manage without you. Besides you would need to pack!"

"No?" the wilder witch looked as if she was seriously considering coming along with them. She caught the raven hair noble's gaze and held it for a moment. "Hmm, perhaps not but I shall await your return and any news you bring, Warden."

Laurena nodded once watching the apostate walk back towards the castle.

Alistair let out an exasperated sigh of relief, "I thought she was going to insist on coming with us for a minute there. It would be cold enough with icy glare at my back the whole way."

Laurena stifled a laugh. The tension eased from her shoulder and she smiled softly at him. The Templar was happy he was, once again, the one to help ease her burden.

"There are heavy cloaks and tents made of thick leather on the mule," Teagan pointed out at the mention of it being cold, interrupting the couple's affectionate gaze. The older noble smiled when the Wardens' faces flushed. He was pleased that Laurena had found happiness with Alistair, even if it came with a twinge of jealousy towards the Templar.

"I was beginning to wonder if it would just be me and the mabari," Wynne said emerging from the barn, a clean Eric in tow.

The raven haired warrior laughed, "Sorry we kept you waiting Wynne." The warrior turned to Alistair. "Are you ready to head out?"

The Templar nodded while taking a cloak from the mule to drape over Wynne's shoulders, "I'll give you a boost so you to climb on first and climb on behind you."

"What of my staff, will it not get in your way?" The elder mage said in that motherly tone of hers.

"We can have it lightly tied to the saddle," Laurena said adjusting the saddle on her gelding. "How did you reach Ostagar from the Tower, Wynne?"

The healer tapped her cheek in thought, "We rode in carts with Templars ridding beside us. It was terribly bumpy."

Alistair nodded, "Then the front on the saddle would be the best place for you to be. The back will be bumpy and an inexperience rider could fall off." He explained. "In the front you can hold on to the lip and put your feet in the stirrups."

"And you will not fall off the tail end, young man?" Wynne asked examining the stallion with a critical eye.

"We used to ride them bareback," he said smiling proudly.

Laurena laughed at the image. Her mabari bumped his head against her hand and the noble stooped to his level and petted his large head, "You'll have to run alongside us. I bet you'd like that instead of walking huh boy?"

Eric yapped happily, licking his mistress's face as his stubby tail wagging in his barely contained excitement.

Eamon walked towards the group just as Alistair hosted Wynne unto the stallion's saddle and was showing her how to hold on to the lip of the saddle and how put her feet in the stirrups.

"I see the cloaks were needed after all," the nobleman man said smiling upon seeing the thick material around Wynne but then frowning when he noticed Alistair not wearing his. "You're not wearing yours, Alistair."

The Templar stuttered and string of excuses like a small boy having to explain how his trousers had gotten torn.

"Your generously knows no bounds, my lord." Laurena said stepping in front of Alistair, placing a hand on his arm. "But Alistair and I are fully incased in armor, and with the sun shining as brightly as it is we would not need the cloaks until closer to dusk," the female warden squeezed the templar's arm but stared directly at Eamon, raising her voice to give an authoritarian tone. "We need to head out soon if we are to find a suitable camp near Ostagar."

"Of course, forgive me for delaying you," Eamon said catching the subtle hint.

With a nod of approval the wardens separated and mounted their respective mounts. They only had a slight delay in which Alistair had to adjust Wynne's staff so it would not be consistently thumping against her before the group was on the road to Ostagar.

A/N

I am back! Alas I have not forgotten my following here. I have been VERY busy. For those of you who watch JanecShannon and read her story Stars then you already know what I am about to say. We have always said that our three character (Aslinn, Kallia and Laurena) would work together but alas could never really come up with a way for them to do so in AS or Stars.

So we have started our own book based on our Dragon Age characters. No this is not a fan novel, (The names are not even the same) but something we have started from scratch and let me tell you I have a new found respect for my favorite authors whom have made up (not to sound cheesy but) whole now worlds.

So that pleasant distraction has taken up a lot of time. But no worried faithful readers the next chapter is already underway and for the Aslinn/Zevran fans yes they will be featured.

On a lighter note….

Aslinn has the beginnings her own following.

TheFunBunny drew Aslinn http:(slash)(slash)fav(dot)me(slash)d3lei51

Wicked Shade has done a drawing of Zevran for me using the sketch I did of Zevran's tattoos

http:(slash)(slash)awickedshade(dot)(slash)#(slash)d49c2qm

And do not forget my partner in crime's story

http:(slash)(slash) www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net(slash)s(slash)5655515(slash)1(slash)Stars

Remember:

(slash) = ** /**

dot = **.**


	17. The Bonds We Share

Abandoned Sanctuary:

Chapter 16: The Bonds We Share

Author's Note:

Yes I have returned and no I was not dead. Real life got in the way, as it has a tendency to do, and AS got put on the back burner.

I want to thank Judy, Parliament of Ravens, Kexia, titareeves, & EliseArainai for reviewing and/or adding AS to your watch list. A shout out to my watchers and lurkers in the corners.

Special thanks to Kexia for pointing out my rouge/rogue problem. I have made an effort to go back and fix all the previous chapters so it should be correct on ff . net.

A big hug and thanks of course to the best Beta in the world, **Janec****Shannon**, for I could do none of this without her help, friendship and inspiration. Her Dragon Age Story is _Stars,_ a most excellent read is now over 70 chapters!

Last announcement by popular demand _Abandoned Sanctuary_ & Janec's story _Stars_ have a fanclub on Deviant Art. http:(slash) slash)dragonageredemption(dot)deviantart(dot)com(slash)

Replace (slash) with **/** & (dot) with**.**

Each Story has their own folder where all the fan art and chapters are stored. Please feel free to add your own if you have any.

**If We Keep Flirting**

I'm not confused  
I'm uncertain  
If we keep flirting  
Could it be  
Could we be making  
Creating this thing called love?

I'm uncertain  
hesitating….  
My heart is waiting...

Aslinn stretched lazily under the warm sheets shifting to her side, she was awake but too comfortable to make the effort of opening her eyes. She felt the bed dip and a warm chest press against her back, "Do you plan on staying in bed all day, my dear?"

"There be an'na 'andsome elf in me bed, why should Id'da be wantin to leave?" she said flipping around to face him.

"Hmm, you do have a point there," the elf said is eyes wandering over the flesh that peeked out from under the covers before returning to her face, a playful smirk on his lips. "I should have warned you from the start," his tone light, "That we would end up in bed together, it was quiet inevitable."

The feline raised an eyebrow, "'Ere Id'da been thinkin' ida been me seducin' you."

"O-ho," the former Crow eyebrows raised. "Why aren't you the saucy little minx? I've been used and I wasn't even aware of it. Though if I remember, it was I that brought the wine, my dear kitten."

"Details," the crimson haired rogue nipped at Zevran's bare shoulder in retaliation.

"So then," the assassin said propping himself up, "as the priestess said to the handsome actor: _What now_?" She opened her mouth to reply but the loud grumbling of her stomach interrupted her, her hand flew to her mouth trying to contain the giggle that threatened to spill from her lips. The elf chuckled sitting up completely, "Perhaps we should get something to eat first, yes?"

Zevran set about the task of gather up and putting on his armor as Aslinn shimmed back into her trousers, "We'dda be needin to maka stop at me room. Since you'da been ripped me tunic."

"You had no need for clothing before," he replied in a sultry voice. She mumbled something in her native tongue he couldn't understand and slipped one of his tunics over her head. The elf had to admit he like how his clothing looked on the feline.

Seeing her wearing an item that belonged to him stirred… well it was something he had no name for but what _it_ was, had sparked within him but he pushed the emotion back behind the walls with his other emotions. _The material just clings nicely to her curves, nothing more_, he convinced himself as he pulled his chest piece over his head. When the elf reached to pull the leather strips that held the armor close they came off the armor in small bits. He examined one of the pieces in his hand, they had been cut but not with a knife the cuts were too jagged for that. Aslinn stretched, the movement catching the assassin's attention. Zevran's eyes followed the line of her body, stopping at her fingertips and the deceptively delicate looking claws extending beyond each digit as the feline stretched. The blonde smiled to himself with the thought that his fellow rogue was so anxious to get him out of his clothes she could not be bothered with ties. "I was not the only one in a hurry is seems," the elf stated pointing to the shredded ties to his armor's chest piece.

The feline smiled sheepishly, "I've some cord inna me room, Id'da can be restringing' that there armor fer yah."

(¬,¬)

[_ ] )o{=====

UU

Aslinn immediately began digging out some leather strips from her pack so she could restring Zevran's armor as soon as they slipped into her chamber. "Zevs," she said lifting his arm, letting him rest it on her shoulder, so she could better access where the ties were to go. Most rogues would just replace the armor rather than go through the trouble of restringing but Aslinn had been raised by a leather crafter and restring armor was second nature. "Bout whad'da you been asked before," the feline said pushing the material through the nearly hidden loops.

"I will make this simple, kitten," the assassin voice was serious. "I shall ask nothing more of you than you are willing to give."

"Imma not lookin fera relation."

"Then we act as nothing happened," he almost sounded disappointed.

"Anna stop havin sex? Id'da be nuts to been doin that, me boyyo!" the elf tried not to smirk as her phrase had stroked his masculine pride. He had thoroughly satisfied the woman, enough so that she wanted to continue sleeping with him. The elf had to admit the feline had been one of his more intriguing bed partners… She took initiative and had a very _wicked_ tongue. The feline roughly pulled the end of the binding tight causing Zevran to grunt and made him focus on her words not the sensual images he and running through his head.

"Idda like yah, anna yah be damned good inna sack." He opened his mouth to say something but she held up a single digit. "Have yah ever 'earda _friends wif' benefits_?"

The elf cocked his head to the side, "You are speaking of a _seno compagno_. A... ah, how do you say…breast mate, yes?"

"Aye," Aslinn smiled and moved to his other side and began to lace it up.

"Are you sure this is what you want, my dear? Females tend to be very jealous creatures at times."

She snorted, "Aye, Zevs. I won'na suggested it if'a Id'da not be. There," She pulling the leather strips tight and closing the armor. "Shouldna be any gaps."

The assassin ran his hands down where his armor was held together by the hidden cord

, prodding the armor for any gaps a blade may slip through, "This is very well done." The feline beamed at the praise until her hunger made itself know again.

"Hush you," she said poking at her belly.

"We should hurry before you decide to devour me."

"I been did that alread'. Iffin' ya 'member," she smirked at him, slipping the belts that held her twin daggers over her hips.

"Ah, yes. I _had_ forgotten about that," the elf held the door open for the feline so they could easily slip into the hallway.

"Perhaps, Id'da be needin' to be doin' it again, since you been forgottin," she looked at him from her corner of her eye. "Id'da be havin' a that there reputation 'ta be tinkin' 'bout."

(¬,¬)

[_ ] )o{=====

UU

_We are making excellent time!_ Laurena forgot just how long horses could trot without stopping, the noble could already see the top of the Tower of Ishal as she slowed her horse to a stop. The Warden could hear the heavy panting of Eric as the marbari came to rest beside his mistress's steed, having run alongside the horses the entire trip.

Alistair brought his steed alongside hers, "We can't be this close, it took us nearly three days last time."

Her Templar had spotted the Tower just as she had. "We were on foot last time and both weary from the battle." The noblewoman frowned as memories returned to the forefront of her mind. Memories of lighting the beacon atop the tower. Memories of being overrun by Darkspawn. Memories of Alistair and herself becoming aware of Loghain's betrayal. "Do you think the Darkspawn would be able to sense us from this far?" The noble asked tactfully changing the subject before the subject of Duncan came up and upset her Templar.

Sandy blonde eyebrows furrowed together in concentration, "No, you have to be at least within a mile or less before they pick you up and that's if you have a large group. They won't be able to sense the two of us until we are almost on them."

"We should make camp here then," the female warden said dismounting her steed. "The horses need rest and I…don't want to camp closer to the darkspawn than necessary."

"Sounds like a plan, Miss Warden Commander Lady!" he replied with a mock salute and called to the others behind them as he dismounted, "We'll make camp here for the night and continue on tomorrow."

Laurena put her hands on her hips and huffed, "Don't you start with that _Commander_ nonsense again."

"But, you have the uniform and everything," the ex-Templar pointed out with a self satisfying smirk.

"If wearing the armor of the Warden Commander makes me one... Does wearing the Cousland crest make you my knight?" she teased with a small smile.

Alistair's face became serious as he answered simply, "Yes, my Lady Cousland." Laurena started and stared at him, not having expected such an honest and serious answer to her teasing question.

"Ah young love," Wynne chuckled at the couple as they blushed and moved away from each other. The mage slid off the horse just as she had seen the warriors do but failed to properly put her foot on the stirrups on the way down making her stumble on already wobbly legs.

"Wynne!" the blonde warrior's hand dashed forward to stead the elder mage. "Are you alright?"

She held onto his steel encased arm until she was able to stand on her own, "I'm afraid I'm not use to riding in that position for so long."

"Saddle sore," Laurena said, making her way over.

Alistair winced, saddle sore was nothing to joke about. While at The Chantry, they would make the initiates practically live horseback for days. Ridding through all different terrain, eating, tracking, and using Templar abilities all while mounted atop an often jumpy steed. His backside would be so sore that even sleeping on anything but his stomach was a painful experience until he learned to move with the horses stride.

"Why don't you sit down and rest for a while Alistair and I set up camp," his fellow warden's soft voice broke through the unpleasant memory of rubbing tea tree oil around his unmentionables to soothe the painful abuse from riding in a saddle for so long. His thoughts began to drift as her voice reached his ears, and the images turned to Laurena's hands rubbing the oil into his unmentionables. Alistair felt flushed and his trousers were uncomfortably tight beneath his armor.

"Alistair are you alright, my boy?" Wynne said concerned by the blonde's sudden flushing.

"Fine!" he hated the way his voice nearly squeaked.

"Are you sure? Maybe you should sit down," his Laurena approached him, her hand outstretched towards him in concern.

"No, no, no," the flushed man said taking a step back. "I'm fine really, let's just unpack the horses before it gets dark, yes that's an excellent idea so let's do that." He quickly walked over to his stallion and began unlatching the saddle.

The Warden Commander and the Circle Mage looked at each other in question. The raven haired warrior shrugged before moving to unpack her own horse.

(¬,¬)

[_ ] )o{=====

UU

_Laurena…_

Someone was calling her name, but who? The voice seemed to be coming from right behind her, loud and clear. Familiar yet undistinguishable. Laurena whirled around looking for the person whom was calling her name but she saw nothing but darkness.

_Rena…_

"Fergus!" It had been her brother's voice calling out her name. The raven haired noble started running toward where she thought the sound was coming from. "Fergus where are you?" Again she heard her name called louder this time and she could see a tiny sliver of light with a silhouette of a man at the end of it. Just as it seemed she was finally getting close enough to reach him, she felt a tingle run from the base of her spine to the nape of her head…_darkspawn_.

Sure as she sensed them, a pack appeared behind Fergus. He hefted his shield, which she knew to have the crest on it even though she couldn't see it. "Brother!" Laurena yelled scurrying as fast as she could towards him but no matter how much she ran he never seemed to be getting closer. The Spawn overwhelm him. She could hear him screaming in pain as they cut him down. His blood bright red as the light shines through it, a stark contrast to the solid black and white of everything else

"No!"

(¬,¬)

[_ ] )o{=====

UU

"No!" Laurena screamed reaching for Fergus but her fingertips touched the side of her tent instead. _Tent?_ she wondered, sitting up trying to contemplate what happened. _Was it just a dream?_ It had felt so real… She still could hear Fergus's screams ringing in her ears.

"Laurena?" Alistair's voice was just outside her tent. She whimpered as she shook her head to clear the lingering images left by dream.

The rustling of fabric is the only warning she got before her fellow Warden entered her tent. He had opted not to wear his armor during his shift on watch. "Are you alright?" the warrior knelt down beside he and pushed some of her unruly hair out of her face.

The noble nodded her head once, "I had …." She was embarrassed, she was a full grown woman and frightened by a dream.

"Nightmares?" he asked softly.

The raven haired noble turned towards her Templar, his eyes were warm and full of understanding. ". Fergus was being attacked by darkspawn. I couldn't…" her voice cracked as her throat swelled with emotion. "I couldn't reach him. They killed him, they killed my brother." His arms were around her in an instant and her body pulled against his chest.

"It was just a dream," he made shushing sounds as he rubbed her back through the thick material of her blanket. Laurena felt more like a child being comforted by a parent instead of a woman in the arms of the man for the man she loved.

"It was so vivid," she whispered shaking her head and staring off at some unseen point past his shoulder.

They sat in comfortable silence, Alistair relished in the warmth that Laurena provided and would have been content to just hold her. The Templar knew he needed to get back to his watch but he just couldn't leave her, not until she calmed down anyway. The former Templar had an idea what could be bothering he leader and he just hoped Eric would be alert long enough to see if his assumption was correct. "Are worried about your brother? Is that why you dreamt about him, and why you were crying in the shop back in Redcliffe, right?"

"I was very close to Fergus. He taught me how to hold a sword and let me wear armor for the first time. Now, I have no what happened to him. Did Howe's men kill him? Did the darkspawn? Or is there even a small chance he could still be alive? I just wish..." she paused trying to calm herself "I wish we had time to at least look for some sign of him, but we don't." The last words were said in a defeated whisper.

Alistair wiped away his Laurena's tears with his thumb lifting her face so she was looking into his eyes. "Morrigan's such a harpy. We should have not listened to her and at least scouted the area for him before going to Lothering. I'm sorry, I was too caught up in my own grief at the time to..."

"No, she was right," Laurena silenced him. Her tone was sad but firm. "We had to leave or risk the horde finding us. As much as it pains me, there are more important things than finding my brother. He would understand."

Alistair flexed his jaw for a moment, then let out a sigh. She was right. Of course she was right, his Laurena was the picture of leadership. She was willing to be so self-sacrificing, putting aside her personal feelings for the greater good, even though it killed her not to go trudging through the wild in search for her lost brother. He knew not knowing was far worse than the certainty of the grave.

At least with death there is closure. You can grieve, heal and move on, knowing they are in a better place. But when you don't _know_, that's harder, it's a constant battle between your heart and you head. Your heart hopes they are alive but your head realizes just how slim that hope really is.

_I wonder if I would have been so willing to carry on the good fight if there would have been a tiny chance of Duncan being alive.._. The loud yawn from the woman in his arms brought him out of his thoughts. "Why don't you go back to bed?"

Laurena thought about the vivid nightmare and the coldness of her tent without him there. "I'm not that tired."

"Not that I don't mind the company but you had your shift already and you," he waited for the noble to finish yawning again, "Are obviously exhausted. Besides, I'm on watch and if I stay here you'll distract me all night or I might fall sleep then no one will be on watch so unless you want us to be some nasty creature's dinner tonight I suggest you get some rest."

She opened her mouth to protest the Templar but he kissed her gently on the lips. His kiss lingered and he used his weight to push her down on her bedroll and Laurena's heart pounded in her chest before Alistair pulled away. "Sweet dreams, my fearless Commander Cousland."

"Until the morning then," the noble's voice was thick with sleep and broken by a jaw-cracking yawn. Her eyes were already closed as she snuggled into her pillow and whispered, "My knight."

He smiled softly, brushing a lock of hair from her face gently, "Until morning then." With that he slipped out of her tent to finish his shift. Laurena couldn't help but smile girlishly as she lay under the blanket, knowing she would not be plagued by any more nightmares that night.


	18. Innocent

Abandoned Sanctuary:  
Chapter 17: Innocence

I still remember the world  
From the eyes of a child  
Slowly those feelings  
Were clouded by what I know now

Where has my heart gone  
An uneven trade for the real world  
Oh I... I want to go back to  
Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all

~Field of Innocence

Evanescence

"_Scusami, dove posso trovare i vostri parenti guasto?"_ Aslinn said with vigor and Zevran laughed at her. The feline growled lightly. "Whad'da I been said this time?"

"Excuse me, where can I find your dead relatives," the elf chuckled "not, **excuse me where is the fish market**."

"Ugh," she exclaimed and flopped back on the bed. "That not even be close!"

The assassin lay on his side next to the feline, "No, it wasn't, my dear." He absently toyed with the laces of her shirt. "We'll have to work on your sentence structure as well. It would stick out in Antiva like…how do you say… an orange on an apple tree, yes?"

"Them there Elzen been said the same thing when I learned their language!" she wailed turning on her stomach to groan into the pillow her ears pinned back in annoyance.

Zevran realized the feline rogue had become restless and frustrated with his constant drilling. At least verbal drilling, she had yet to tire of him drilling her in another sense. The former Crow smiled, that gave him an idea, he would change tactics, "Come," the elf said getting up from the bed. "We shall make a game of it."

Aslinn leered over her shoulder at him, "What kin'na game?"

"For every word or phrase you say correctly in Antivan, I shall remove a piece of clothing."

Her ears turned completely in his direction. It definitely had gotten her attention as she had lifted herself up off the bed fully to face him. Her eyes racked over his form hungrily and unconsciously licked her lips.

"You agree to my terms, yes?" Her eyes snapped back to his face as if his voice had brought her out of a trance. The elf couldn't help but be a little smug with himself when it was obvious his assumptions were correct. He could also relate to her wanting to admire a handsome body, such as his, but he had a purpose and he needed her to pay attention.

"Weapons don'na count."

He chuckled, "Fair enough." The elf unbuckled the strap holding his weapons placing them where they would be within reach if he needed them. "Now..._kitten_."

The redhead lightly bite her lip, trying to recall his nickname for her. "_Gattina_," she said uncertainly.

Zevran didn't respond to her directly, instead he took off his tunic. "_How much_?"

"_Quattro_ [1]," Aslinn said hastily, eager for him to remove another article of clothing.

Instead of removing another garment, the blonde rogue merely replaced his previously stripped tunic. "Try again, _mio gattina_," he chided.

The feline sighed, before worrying her bottom lip again. It was going to take longer that she originally thought to strip the assassin bare and she doubted he would give her any slack no matter how he would enjoy the reward as well. But this was supposed to be a lesson, so she needed to focus and not dwell on thoughts of how many articles of clothing the elf would be losing. "_Quanto_?" she said slowly sounding out each syllable with a tentative tone.

"_Molto buona_,[2]" the former Crow praised as he again removed the tunic.

Aslinn smiled, she was beginning to get the hang of this.

_

[_ ] )o{=====  
UU

Leliana strummed on her lute, her fingers dancing across the strings trying to find just the right tune. "Her army like a…" the bard stopped strumming and hummed the last few notes. She hummed the rhythm again. "Like an eager hound, lies awaiting her command." The woman smiled satisfied with the verse.

"If you insist on making such a ruckus could you at least keep your door closed so the rest of us don't have to deal with bleeding ears?" Morrigan scowled at the bard from the doorway.

"I'm sorry," the redhead stated putting down her instrument. "I did not realize any one was still in their chambers."

The wilder witch snorted, "Those two miscreants have been rutting almost since we arrived. I'm amazed you have not heard them... They aren't exactly _quiet_ about what they're doing."

Leliana chucked, "There is a reason I picked the room at the farthest end from them and playing helps drown out the noise."

"Hm perhaps," The raven haired witch kept her expression neutral. "Do they have a name for the sound or is it the bards do not name the noise they make?"

Leliana pretending not to have noticed the raven haired witch's interest, "It's just a ballad I am working on. Do you have any tales or ballads of the wilds, Morrigan?"

The woman sneered not leaving the doorframe, "None of the sort you like. No princesses in tall towers or knights throwing themselves at whole armies."

"That's not all I like!" the bard retorted slightly offended, the corners of her lips tugged into a frown.

"Do you want to hear tales of the Chasind Wilders who dwell in the marsh?" Only when the redhead looked as if her interest was piqued did Morrigan sashayed into the room and positioned herself near the window, looking out upon the village's snow-cover roofs. "Do you want to hear of the slow deaths they inflicted on their enemies? Perhaps a tale of the poisonous creatures of the Wilds that lay their eggs under your skin so that their young may eat you alive when hatched?" The witch turned to face Leliana. "Or a tale of my mother's marsh cuisine? That, in my opinion, is the most terrifying of all my tales."

"Uh... no." The bard looked a little green. "I don't want to hear about those things..."

Morrigan smiled "Then," she made her way back to the doorframe. "I have no tales for you."

_

[_ ] )o{=====  
UU

Laurena's gelding pawed at the ground as its rider survived the route before her. The group's path toward Ostagar had them trotted along the familiar path Alistair and Laurena along with Daveth and Jory had taken when retrieving the Warden documents at the beginning of their journey. Only now, the forests of the Wilds were blackened with corruption of the taint.

"I think we should leave the horses here and go the rest of the way on foot," the raven haired warrior turned the mount around and back down the hill where Alistair and Wynne were waiting for her.

"What about the grass?" Alistair motioned to the blacked grass sticking out of the snow that was around the area where they had intended to tie the horses up. "If they eat it, they will become tainted.

"Eamon must have thought of that," The young noble pulled out large bags filled with baked oats. "Tie it to the horse's harnesses it will keep them from eating the grass."

Once the horses were secure, the group made their way towards the old fortress. Eric growled softly as his mistress approached the wooden gate that would lead them inside. The raven haired warrior looked to Alistair to see if what her mabari was growling at were Darkspawn.

The templar's eyes stared unfocused for a moment before shaking his head to clear it, "They're definitely in there, I can't tell exactly how many there are but it's not the large horde that was here before."

"Is there a possibility we could avoid them completely?" Wynne asked, checking her sack to be sure she had enough lyrium potions.

"If Alistair can sense them, I'm sure they can sense us. We should look for the key and chest while we can before they come bearing down on us," the noble patted the antsy hound at her side.

Without another word the sandy haired warrior pushed open the wooden gate allowing the others to go through it before entering himself. The group stood just inside the gate lost in their own thoughts

Laurena's chest felt tight with emotion. A lifetime seemed to have passed since she stood within these walls. She was just a naive girl when this all started, a girl weighed down by sadness but driven by duty and seeking retribution. Ostagar was eerily quiet−the silence was a stark contrast to the commotion that happened the night of her Joining.

As if reading her thought Alistair's voice cut through the silence, "Something about returning here makes me feel old, Wynne."

The older mage turned towards the Templar, "And what exactly are you implying, Alistair?"

**"**What? Nothing!" He was fumbling to explain himself, "I just thought..."

**"**You just thought," she interrupted. "That I might be an expert at feeling old and could share some sage advice?"

"I just mean that I was a different person then. I believed in him, you know? That it would be a glorious battle…that we'd win..." the former templar trailed off.

Laurena felt the same as Alistair. Cailan had been so confident he would win this fight in one fail swoop. Then he, as promised, he would march the army North and help her reclaim Highever. It wasn't the word of the King had held her hopes high that night but a word of a friend and trusted ally. It was the trust of another ally that had lead to the current turn of events. Even Eric seemed to mourn the fallen, for the marbari whined and his large head dropped pitifully. The Warden Commander took notice of this and patted her hound until he calmed.

**"**I did too." Wynne agreed with Alistair. "We were all a little bit younger the last time we were here."

Alistair's gaze caught Laurena's own and he brushed his gauntlet lightly again hers before releasing it, "Well, not you" He joked, "You've always been old."

"With lip like that, son, you'll be lucky if you live to be half my age!"

_

[_ ] )o{=====  
UU

Laurena briefly ran her hands across war table as she passed it, wiping off the snow that had accumulated there. Had Loghain decided he would betray Calian before the war council meeting or after? Loghain did voice his objection to the young King joining the Wardens in battle and he had been none too keen on letting her and Alistair light the beacon.

_Clack_

The noble looked at her feet, there was a shimmer of something silver sticking out of the snow. She bent down to retrieve the object. The Warden Commander gently brushed the snow off what turned out to be a silver chalice…a distinctly familiar looking silver chalice. Laurena nearly dropped the cup when she recognized the griffins etched on the side and realized what it was. Lost in her own thoughts earlier, she had not paid attention to where her feet lead her. It was all covered in snow now but she was standing in the middle of the old Temple where her Joining was held and the cup she held in her hand was the one she drank the Darkspawn blood from.

_Three lives were ended because of this goblet that day, Daveth died after drinking from this, Jory cut down because he refused to so and I…I became something else entirely_.

"Miss Warden Commander Cousland?" Alistair called teasingly, coming up the slope to the temple. "Your mabari found a way around the barriers and we…" he stopped himself. His Laurena was standing in the middle of a snow drift, her gaze fixated on a goblet she held into her hands. "Laurena?" he tried again purposely stepping hard so she would hear him.

"Alistair," she faced him, finally aware of his presence, she looked pale.

"Are you all right, my dear?" he said coming closer. "You look like you've seen a ghost." Instead of answering him directly she showed him the goblet in her hands. "This is," his eyes widened in disbelief and he took it from her hands. "The Warden's Joining Chalice, this was _Duncan's_." The last words spoke in a whisper.

"Then you should keep it," she covered her hands over the silver chalice.

"I can't," the Templar cleared his throat getting ahold of his emotions. "It belongs to the Warden Commander."

"Alistair," Laurena sighed.

"No look its true," he flicked an almost hidden latch releasing the outer cup. "Don't touch the cup with your bare hands," the sandy hair man warned. "I've seen another Warden get a bad rash from touching a darkspawn staff once...it wasn't a pretty sight."

The noble noticed the outer cup had an almost oily sheen to it, she could only assume the reason behind this phenomenon was because the metal had absorbed so much taint.

"Each Commander's name is etched on the inside when they are given the cup, see there's Duncan's name," Alistair explained tapping the cup lightly.

"Is that..." the raven hair warrior twisted the cup this way and that trying to figure out what the substance besides her former commander's name could be. "_Blood _beside his name?"

"Really? Let me see," The Templar held the goblet close. _Huh it sort of looks like the letter K, h_e mused before handing the cup back to his Laurena. "He must have nicked himself when he was carving his name."

The noble slipped the outer cup back on, the latch clicked into place with a light _click_. She then pulled off her knapsack, pulling out some spare cloth to wrap the Joining chalice in so the decorations would not be damaged before tucking it back in her pack. When she turned back towards her Knight, he was staring off into the distance, his face full of anguish. _Duncan,_ she concluded. _He's thinking of Duncan. Being back here is as hard on him as it is on me._ "Alistair?" The Warden Commander came to stand in front of him. "Are you alright?"

He stared into her blue eyes full of warmth and understanding. Alistair sighed. _Guess there is no fooling her._ "Being back here brings back a lot of memories." He confessed.

"Like when we first met," Laurena said quietly taking his hand in hers. She would take his mind off Duncan, at least for a little while. "It was here in this temple, remember?"

The Templar looked around, with all the snow and what the darkspawn had erected he hadn't recognized it. "That was with the mage wasn't it? Maker, I was stumbling over my words and putting my foot in my mouth the whole time."

"I found you charming and your stumbling to be cute."

"I like charming," he said pulling her within the circle of his arms. "Can we change cute stumbling to something more manly...like dashing maybe?"

"Hmm dashing" she leaned up to kiss his lips but Alistair didn't respond. The noble pulled back to see her Templar's eyes closed and his eyebrows furrowed "What is it?" Laurena asked pulling away from her Templar.

"Darkspawn, come on they are coming fast," he declared grabbing her and quickly leading her down to the courtyard where Wynne and Eric where waiting.

"Darkspawn approach," the noble warned the other two reaching behind her and freeing the clasp that held her weapon in place. "Watch for their blood."

A/N

Cookies to anyone who recognized where the idea Leliana's song came from. Hint it is not from a video game and it's sung by a woman for Celtic origin.

I want to take a moment to thank my followers for being patient with this update. A lot of things have happened in my life that has put this on hold, for those of you who don't know I am pregnant with my first child due in December. It puts a new perspective on things. I do still plan on finishing AS so do not fear.

Thank you: Leesey85, Dragonqueen76, Aya001, Alicevera, Sylanc, SaiKaiya01, dramaqueen995, & Narcoleptic-Since-89 for adding AS to their watch/favorite list.

Special thanks to my guest beta, Sasukes Kanojo while my beta-magey Janec Shannon was unable to.

Quattro [1]—Four in Italian.

Molto buona,[2]—Very good in Italian


End file.
